Amigo imaginario
by Cheerful Sky
Summary: [Riku/Sora, breve Vanitas/Sora] Sora tiene un amigo imaginario. O eso era lo que Riku creía. ¿Cómo habría cambiado la historia de Kingdom Hearts si cierto personaje hubiera hecho acto de presencia? ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS BBS.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene spoilers del Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Recomiendo a los lectores que hayan jugado al juego, o informado acerca de la historia antes de leer.

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Square-Enix y Disney, sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, lentamente y con miedo. Sabía lo que se encontraría frente a él al abrirlos, sabía lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho, y lo que le esperaba ahora. Pero, aun así, tenía miedo. Y, aun así, todo su cuerpo tembló, dejándose caer, cuando pudo ver lo que había ante él.

Nada.

No había absolutamente nada. Sólo oscuridad. Y, aunque lo esperaba, nunca había estado en un lugar tan oscuro. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Hace un tiempo habría hecho cualquier cosa antes que admitirlo, pero ahora…

−Tengo miedo… −fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, en un débil susurro.

Y, entonces, miró hacia abajo. No todo estaba oscuro. Había una débil luz que era emitida desde el suelo. Era una superficie circular, sobre la cual él se encontraba, decorada con varias imágenes, imágenes que él reconocía. Pero esa superficie era frágil, como el cristal. Esa superficie estaba quebrándose. Lentamente, pero sin cesar. Las grietas se extendían, cruzando una zona muy concreta de la superficie. Su imagen. Su imagen grabada en aquella superficie cristalina.

Sora sabía perfectamente qué era ese lugar. Su corazón. Su corazón, que iba a romperse en mil pedazos. ¿Podría evitar que eso ocurriera? No. No podía, ni tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Era débil, había sido débil… Esa voz en su cabeza se lo repetía una y otra vez, grabándose en su memoria de la forma más dolorosa.

"_Eres débil. No puedes salvarlos. Ríndete. Este es tu destino."_

Y, por fin, Sora lo había comprendido. No podía hacer nada. Así que sólo se dejó caer de rodillas sobre aquella superficie que, pese a ser frágil, no se rompió por el golpe de la caída. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a levantarse, pues a cada centímetro que la grieta avanzaba, más débil se sentía.

−Mi… destino…

Avanzó lentamente, arrastrándose, por aquella superficie hasta llegar a su objetivo. Una zona del borde de aquel lugar. Era la zona más dañada, las grietas impedían ver las imágenes con claridad. Salvo una… Un rostro muy familiar, un rostro al que las grietas no habían osado destrozar.

−Riku…

La mano de Sora se posó sobre esa zona, como si acariciara el rostro del chico presente en la imagen. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Frío. El cristal estaba frío como el hielo.

Podía escuchar las grietas avanzar, cada más más deprisa. Ya queda poco, y cada vez es más doloroso, pero las silenciosas lágrimas que caen de sus mejillas no son por el dolor. Rabia, impotencia, arrepentimiento… y tristeza.

Y, cuando un crujido avisó a Sora del final, todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron hacer fue agarrar ese trozo intacto del cristal, mientras el resto caían, junto con él, en la más profunda oscuridad…

−Riku… lo siento… -fue lo último que susurró mientras caía al abismo, con ese pequeño trozo de cristal entre sus brazos.

Si, aquel día, hubiera ganado la carrera…


	2. Inicio

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Square-Enix y Disney, sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo I **

_**Inicio**_

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera en aquellas pequeñas Islas. Soleado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, totalmente azul. Y, como todos los días, un pequeño castaño de cuatro años se había despertado tarde y ahora corría entre las casas de aquel pequeño pueblo, rezando porque él no se hubiera marchado aún. Llegó hasta el embarcadero, dónde otro chico con el pelo plateado y ojos azul celeste lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–¡Llegas tarde otra vez, Sora! –lo reprendió.

Sora sólo se llevó las manos al pecho, jadeando, para luego reír inocentemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca.

–¡Lo siento, Riku! –se disculpó. –Es que estaba tan bien en la camita…

–La próxima vez no te esperaré. –amenazó el peliplateado, avanzando hacia una de las barcas de madera que se encontraban en el embarcadero.

El castaño miró hacia los lados, algo nervioso. Se supone que no deberían ir solos a la otra Isla. Hasta ahora, su padre siempre les había acompañado y luego les había ido a buscar al caer la tarde. Pero hoy, el padre de Sora no podía llevarles porque tenía que trabajar, y Sora había mentido a su madre antes de salir…

–Riku… ¿Y si no vamos hoy? Si mi papá y mi mamá se enteran, se enfadarán…

–¿Tienes miedo, Sora? –lo retó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

–¡N-No! –mintió, pues la idea de atravesar solos el mar le aterraba.

Pero no sonó muy convincente, ya que Riku rió tras escucharle y esa expresión burlona no desapareció de su rostro. Sora sólo enrojeció y desvió la mirada hacia la barca.

–Sólo… creo que puede ser peligroso… -murmuró.

–No será peligroso. Ya somos bastante mayores para ir solos, ¿no crees? –respondió Riku antes de coger su espada de madera del suelo. –Yo cuidaré de ti, Sora. Si estamos juntos, nada puede pasar. –añadió con una sonrisa.

Al final, Sora asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole esa sonrisa. No sabía por qué se negaba, si Riku siempre lograba convencerle con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, y esas palabras. Sí, siempre que estuvieran juntos, no habría nada que temer. Riku era muy fuerte para su edad, ningún otro chico de la Isla se atrevía a enfrentarse a él, así que nunca se metían con Sora, por miedo a tener que enfrentarse a Riku. Sora lo sabía, y eso le hacía sentirse algo mal a veces, porque se veía débil. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le gustaba que Riku lo quisiera proteger…

–Bueno, ¿vamos? ¿O te dejo solo aquí? –preguntó Riku, al ver que su amigo parecía en las nubes.

–¡No! ¡Vamos, vamos! –respondió rápidamente el pequeño, sacudiendo la cabeza y corriendo hacia su amigo.

El peliplateado sólo sonrió satisfecho y ambos se subieron a la pequeña barca, asegurándose de que nadie los observaba, antes de remar hasta la otra Isla.

La otra Isla era más pequeña que la Isla principal, y estaba completamente deshabitada. Todos vivían en la otra Isla, y esta era utilizada por los más pequeños para jugar, siendo siempre acompañados por sus padres. Aunque sólo Riku y Sora iban allí a diario, pues el resto de niños encontraban algo aburrido un lugar tan vacío. Pero eso era lo que a los dos amigos les fascinaba. Ambos sabían que tenía que haber algo ahí, y siempre iban a explorar, luchar con sus espadas de madera, bañarse, echar carreras… Se pasaban el día ahí, hasta que el padre de Sora venía a recogerlos, ya estando agotados, para llevarlos a casa.

Cuando llegaron, Riku no dejó de mirar alrededor, como buscando algo, y Sora sólo pudo mirarle confundido. Aunque dedujo enseguida qué era lo que Riku estaba buscando. Aquel chico mayor que el día anterior al caer la tarde se encontraba en este mismo lugar. Riku habló con él, pero Sora sólo los observó desde la lejanía, preguntándose qué era lo que aquel chico le dijo a su amigo, que ahora estaba tan interesado en volver a verle…

–Eh, Riku… -comenzó a decir Sora, observando al mayor con gran interés. -¿Quién era ese chico de ayer? ¡No me contaste nada!

Una risa fue la primera respuesta de Riku, que negó con la cabeza mientras cogía su espalda de madera y echaba a andar por la isla. Sora no dudó en coger la suya y seguirle, esperando una respuesta, pero Riku no decía nada, y eso sólo enfadaba a Sora.

–¡Oh, Riku! ¡Dímelo!

–Ya te lo dije ayer, debo guardar el secreto.

–¡Pero yo soy tu mejor _guarda-secretos_! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! ¡No diré nada! ¡Ni a Tidus, ni a Wakka! ¡Ni siquiera a papá y mamá! –insistió el castaño, dando saltos sin dejar de seguir a Riku.

Hasta que pisó mal y cayó al suelo, provocando una nueva carcajada en el mayor, que luego se agachó y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

–Quizás, algún día, pueda decírtelo. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sora sólo infló los mofletes, enfadado, y se levantó sin sujetar la mano de su mano. Recogió nuevamente su espada de madera, que estaba en el suelo, y echó a caminar.

–¡Tonto!

Riku sólo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió sin decir nada. No podía contarle nada, aunque en el fondo deseaba contarle cada detalle de su conversación con aquel chico de ayer. Quería contarle que, dentro de un tiempo, podrían salir de las Islas, podrían visitar otros Mundos, y que él lo protegería hasta el final. Pero no podía, si se lo decía, no se cumpliría, o eso es lo que le dijo el chico. Al parecer, para salir de aquí, necesitaba esa especie de llave gigante…

El enfado de Sora no duró mucho y enseguida retrocedió para caminar al lado de Riku. No tardó mucho en empezar a hablar por los codos y contarle a Riku cada detalle de lo que hizo ayer, después de que se separaran para volver cada uno a su casa. Sora siempre le contaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y Riku sólo escuchaba, pues aunque a veces parecía que no le importaba, realmente agradecía que Sora necesitara contarle todo lo que hacía, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si le pasaba algo, si necesitaba su ayuda… Todo. Siempre quería saber todo de Sora. Por eso entendía que Sora quisiera saber lo que sucedió ayer, porque ambos eran amigos, los mejores amigos, y ambos querían saberlo todo el uno del otro…

–¡Oye, Riku! –lo llamó entonces Sora. -¡Compitamos!

–¿Ah? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Estás seguro?

–¡Sí! ¡Esta vez te ganaré! ¡No tendrás tanta suerte!

–Como quieras… -suspiró Riku, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué quieres hacer?

–¡Una carrera, una carrera!

–Pero si te cansas enseguida…

–¡No! ¡Esta vez te alcanzaré! ¡Ya lo verás!

–Está bien… -volvió a suspirar.

Caminaron de nuevo hasta la playa y dejaron sus espadas de madera junto a los botes. Ya volverían a por ellas cuando Sora quisiera retar a Riku en un duelo de espadas.

–Bien, correremos desde aquí, cruzaremos la puerta e iremos al otro lado de la isla. El primero que llegue a la otra playa, gana. –explicó Riku, mientras Sora ya estaba preparado. Sonrió, su rostro cuando parecía concentrado en algo era realmente divertido…

–¡Estoy preparado!

–Bien. Preparados, listos… ¡ya!

Ambos echaron a correr, pero apenas habían comenzado cuando Riku ya le llevaba bastante ventaja a Sora, y por mucho que el pequeño castaño corría, no lograba alcanzarle. Riku ya estaba cruzando la puerta para llegar al otro lado de la isla, y fue entonces cuando Sora trató de correr más rápido. Lo estaba consiguiendo, podría alcanzarle…

–Ríndete. No vas a alcanzarle. Nunca podrás alcanzarle.

Fue entonces cuando Sora, distraído por aquella voz desconocida, volvió a tropezar, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Pero Riku no volvió, ya había cruzado la puerta cuando eso ocurrió, no había visto nada.

–¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Aquella carcajada asustó a Sora, que se levantó dando un bote y miró a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que emitía esa risa tan escalofriante.

Y ahí estaba, sentado sobre el puente de madera. Un chico, mucho mayor que él y Riku, que llevaba una ropa muy extraña y oscura, con un casco que le impedía ver su rostro. Daba auténtico miedo, pero a pesar de eso, Sora se levantó y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar debajo del puente. Miró sus rodillas, estaba sangrando…

–¡Vaya enano más torpe! ¿Y eres tú el que posee el corazón que está conectado a Ventus? Tan patético como ese idiota… -se mofó el chico enmascarado.

–¡Deja de reírte! ¡He caído por tu culpa!

Fue entonces cuando el desconocido bajó del puente de forma agresiva, asustando a Sora, quién retrocedió varios pasos. Esto volvió a divertir mucho al enmascarado, que rió nuevamente, haciendo que Sora sintiera un escalofrío.

El enmascarado observó con detenimiento al pequeño cuando dejó de reír. Su actitud, sus gestos, su torpeza… Era casi idéntico a Ventus, era de esperar que conectara su corazón al suyo. Si acababa con él, entonces Ventus no podría detenerle, le obligaría a unirse a él y por fin tendría la X-Blade en su poder.

Pero algo le detenía, y desde luego no era el rostro asustado de aquel enano, o el sentimiento de culpa… No. Era ese otro chico. Aunque derrotara a Ventus, aunque Terra sucumbiera a la Oscuridad, aunque acabara con Aqua… Ese maldito crío tenía el poder de invocar a la Llave-Espada, y no sabía por qué. Terra o Aqua debían de haberle pasado esos poderes…

–Mierda… -maldijo para sí.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sora estaba acercándose a la puerta. Caminaba lentamente debido a sus heridas, así que no le supuso ningún problema llegar a la puerta y cortarle el paso.

–¿A dónde te crees que vas? –preguntó con todo amenazante.

–…

–¡Responde, idiota!

–Mi mamá dice que no hable con desconocidos… -respondió el pequeño Sora, volviendo a retroceder, pensando en cómo podría alejarse de aquel chico y encontrar a Riku a tiempo.

–¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –esa nueva carcajada del enmascarado hizo temblar a Sora. –Vanitas.

–¿Ah?

–Mi nombre es Vanitas, pequeño idiota. ¿Ves? Ya no soy ningún desconocido.

–Hm…

Sora no parecía muy convencido de ello, lo que hizo bufar a Vanitas. Se agachó para quedar casi a su altura y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño, en un acto que debería ser una caricia, pero que sólo asustó más a Sora.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó con una falsa dulzura aún más escalofriante.

–S-Sora…

–¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Vanitas apartó la mano del cabello del chico y volvió a incorporarse, agarrando a Sora de la muñeca y arrastrándolo con él, lejos de aquella puerta de madera. Sora trató de resistirse, pero sólo era un niño, y Vanitas era infinitamente más fuerte que él, así que lo llevó hasta aquel pequeño islote sin ninguna dificultad.

–¡S-Suéltame!

–¿Soltarte? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Vanitas, fingiendo sorprenderse ante el terror de Sora. –Si yo sólo quiero jugar contigo…

–¡P-Pues yo no quiero! Q-Quiero jugar con R-Riku…

Una nueva carcajada escapó de los labios de Vanitas, dejando a Sora paralizado y aún más asustado, si es que podía. Volvió a acariciar su cabeza, disfrutando del temblor del cuerpo del pequeño, que podía sentir bajo su mano. Sora no volvió a decir nada, sólo se quedó muy quieto, esperando a que Riku apareciera en cualquier momento a ayudarle…

–Riku no quiere jugar contigo. Ni va a venir a ayudarte. –dijo Vanitas fríamente, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.

–¡Mi… mientes!

–No miento. Él no quiere ser tu amigo.

–¡M-mentira!

–No confía en ti, te esconde cosas, ¿verdad?

Sora sólo abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y, bajo su casco, Vanitas sonrió. Era cierto. Ese tal Riku había heredado el poder de invocar la Llave-Espada y, al parecer, no le había contado su pequeño secretito a Sora, quién parecía no tener ni idea, sólo sabía que Riku le escondía algo…

Bien, acababa de tener una gran idea para fastidiar a esos tres guerreros de la Luz. Y ese pequeño niño asustadizo iba a serle de gran ayuda…

–Yo sí te lo contaría todo. Confiaría en ti, y volvería a recogerte si te cayeras…

–¡Riku no me ha visto! –siguió defendiéndolo Sora.

–¿Y no crees que debería de parecerle extraño que hayas llegado? Le da igual lo que te pase, seguro que está contento de que no hayas llegado y se estará divirtiendo solo.

Sora sólo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, negándose a hacer caso a aquel chico, y deseando marcharse de ahí, pero Vanitas aún sujetaba su muñeca y, si salía corriendo, estaba convencido de que lo alcanzaría. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que Riku apareciera…

–Seguro que está cansado de tener a alguien tan débil como tú por amigo. Tarde o temprano, hará otros amigos tan fuertes como él, y te dejará solo, y entonces recordarás mis palabras y te arrepentirás de no haber jugado conmigo.

–¡No! ¡Riku jamás… haría eso!

Nuevamente, Vanitas rió. Podía ver los ojos del pequeño humedecerse, mientras reprimía el llanto. Era igual que Ventus, Ventus también defendió a su amiguito Terra, pero en el fondo desconfiaba, como este estúpido crío desconfía de su amigo. Por eso llora, y por eso su mano se mueve hasta sujetar la de Vanitas, aferrándola ahora fuertemente.

–Yo podría ayudarte a cambiar eso. –dijo con todo misterioso. –Podría ayudarte a ser más fuerte que Riku, y así Riku nunca se separará de ti.

–¿De verdad…?

–Sí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es… ser mi _amigo_. –pronunció aquellas palabras con aquel tono que producía escalofríos.

Pero, a pesar de que aquel chico enmascarado daba auténtico miedo, aunque su madre le dijo mil veces que no hablara con desconocidos, aunque incluso él podía darse cuenta de que esto era peligroso… Sora asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien. –fue todo lo que Vanitas dijo, antes de hacer aparecer su Llave-Espada, sorprendiendo a Sora, quién ahora en vez de mirarlo con miedo lo miraba asombrado, o más bien miraba aquel arma asombrado. –Para ser más fuerte que Riku, sólo tienes que sostener esta Llave.

Sora acercó su mano, temeroso, vacilante, hasta el mango de la Llave, para finalmente cogerlo, sintiendo un escalofrío casi al instante de hacerlo. Vanitas contuvo la risa y sujetó la mano de Sora, evitando que pudiera soltar el arma.

–Eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?

–S-Sí…

–Y los amigos se ayudan, ¿verdad?

–Hm… Sí...

–Algún día, Sora, esta Llave-Espada llegará a tus manos. Ese día deberás vengarme. –dijo con total seriedad, abandonando su tono burlón por ese momento.

–¿Ve… vengarte? –repitió Sora, entre confundido y asustado.

–Sí. Acabarás con todo aquel que intentó destruirme, acabarás con los otros portadores de la Llave-Espada y juntos… forjaremos la Llave-Espada más poderosa de todas…

La mano de Vanitas abandonó la de Sora para volver a posarse en su cabeza, acariciándola. Sora dejó de temblar, empezaba a sentirse extraño, como mareado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, le costaba ver con claridad, pero lo que sí pudo ver fue como el casco de aquel extraño chico desaparecía, dejándole ver su rostro. Aquellos ojos amarillentos y brillantes le llamaron la atención, y a la vez le asustaban. Pudo ver también su pelo, más puntiagudo que el suyo, y oscuro, totalmente negro, como la propia Oscuridad. No alcanzaba a poder observar con detenimiento su expresión, pero la imaginaba, burlona, pero no como la de Riku cuando caía. No. Esta expresión… sabía que le asustaría tanto como sus ojos…

–¿Me lo prometes, Sora? Si lo haces, te harás más fuerte, y Riku estará siempre a tu lado.

–Te… te lo p-prometo… -fue la temerosa respuesta del ojiazul.

Y, de pronto, un aura oscura rodeó la Llave-Espada, para luego rodearlos a ambos. Sora se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente, con la imagen de Vanitas sonriendo en su cabeza. Del pequeño cuerpo de Sora salió una masa oscura que, poco a poco, fue tomando forma. Un nesciente.

Vanitas rió nuevamente.

–¿Quién iba a decir que un cuerpo tan pequeño ocultara unos sentimientos tan negativos? –se preguntó en voz alta mientras absorbía a aquel nesciente.

Sí. Aquellos sentimientos negativos que él había hecho crecer en su corazón hasta convertirse en aquella enorme criatura. Miedo. El miedo de perder a ese amigo suyo, el miedo a que lo dejara atrás… Sólo miedo. Ni odio, ni furia, ni ansias de poder. Nada. Sólo eso, miedo. Era tan asquerosamente dulce… como Ventus. O tal vez incluso más que Ventus.

–Algún día, Sora, apagaré esa luz tuya…

Cogió aquel pequeño cuerpo inconsciente y lo llevó hasta dónde había caído minutos atrás. Lo dejó ahí tendido y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Pero se detuvo. Aún podía divertirse un poco más…

Se agachó, hasta quedar de rodillas frente al pequeño, acariciando su rostro y sonriendo al ver cómo temblaba nuevamente bajo sus manos. Y, finalmente, acercó su rostro un poco más, hasta rozar esos inocentes y suaves labios. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro. Como pensaba, demasiado dulce, y un acto demasiado cariñoso como para que pudiera gustarle. Se apartó un poco y puso su mano esta vez sobre el pecho del pequeño, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Ese corazón lleno de luz, incompleto.

Como Ventus. Y que, como Ventus, correría el mismo destino…

–Nos veremos muy pronto, Sora… -se despidió en un susurro, haciendo aparecer un portal oscuro tras él y marchándose de aquel lugar…

* * *

Mientras, al otro lado de la isla, Riku se encontraba tumbado en la playa, aburrido y… algo preocupado. Sora debería haber llegado ya. Era más lento que él, pero no tanto. Conociéndole, seguramente se habría caído, era tan torpe…

Se incorporó, quedando sentado. Debería volver a por él, ¿y si se había hecho daño? Tenía un mal presentimiento… pero puede que también fueran imaginaciones suyas, puede que Sora estuviera a punto de llegar. Sin Sora, los segundos le parecían horas… Sí, sería eso… Sora estaba bien, Sora iba a llegar en cualquier momento…

–Seguro que se ha distraído… -se dijo en voz alta para convencerse.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro, idiota. –dijo una voz burlona.

Riku se levantó de golpe y miró hacia los lados, alerta. No le sonaba esa voz, no le sonaba de nada, pero era escalofriante y estaba seguro de que no era para nada el chico que encontró en la playa ayer.

–¿Quién eres? Sal de tu escondite. –lo retó.

Pero la voz no respondió. Vanitas se había ido. Ya había visto lo que necesitaba ver. Ese chico iba a ser el portador de la Llave-Espada. Es más, apostaría lo que fuera a que era Terra quién le había cedido los poderes. Era ese al crío al que tendría que destruir…

Y había visto algo más. El miedo de ese chico, era exactamente igual al que había hecho crecer en el interior de Sora anteriormente. Había hecho bien, ahora sólo debía informar al maestro Xehanort sobre su plan. Incluso que el estúpido de Ventus lograba derrotarlo, no podría detenerlo. Su plan era perfecto…

¿Qué haría el nuevo portador de la Llave-Espada si tuviera que acabar con su mejor amigo?

Riku volvió a la otra parte de la isla, asustándose al encontrar a Sora inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó a él si dudar, agachándose a su lado y cogiéndolo en brazos, zarandeándolo para que despertara.

–¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Despierta! –empezó a gritar, casi desesperado.

Siguió zarandeándolo y, finalmente, los ojos de Sora se abrieron, lentamente. Riku suspiró aliviado y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, tal vez demasiada. Le había asustado, le había asustado más que nunca, había temido lo peor… su piel estaba fría… ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Esa voz…

–Riku… no puedo… respirar…

Fue entonces cuando el mayor fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Nunca había abrazado a Sora, nunca había dado esas muestras de cariño… El miedo le había traicionado, pero eso ahora no importaba. Sora parecía demasiado asustado como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía heridas en las manos y en las rodillas. Debe de haberse caído, sólo eso…

Sí, claro. Sora se había caído montones de veces, y se había hecho heridas peores, pero nunca se había desmayado.

–Sora, ¿qué ha pas-?

–No te vayas. –dijo el castaño de pronto, interrumpiendo a Riku. –Seré fuerte. Muy fuerte. Te lo prometo…

–¿De qué estás hablando, Sora? –preguntó el peliplateado, ahora confundido.

Pero, en vez de decir algo, esta vez fue Sora quién lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar. Todo lo que no lloró cuando aquel chico lo estuvo asustando, lo lloró en los brazos de Riku. Y todo lo que pudo hacer éste fue responder a su abrazo, sin entender absolutamente nada, y cada vez más asustado.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que Sora dejó de llorar, para quedarse dormido segundos después. Riku no hizo nada, sólo esperó a que despertara, sin soltarlo ni un momento, acariciando su cabeza, preguntándose una y otra vez qué había pasado, pero, cuando Sora despertó de nuevo, no fue capaz de preguntarlo. Parecía más tranquilo, no quería recordárselo ahora. Tal vez… le preguntara más tarde.

El resto del día, lo pasaron echando carreras, explorando y luchando con sus espadas de madera, como siempre. Hasta que decidieron volver y, fue entonces, cuando algo diferente ocurrió.

–Bueno, Sora. Vamos a casa... –dijo Riku, al ver que su amigo parecía distraído mirando al cielo.

Pero Sora no respondió. Siguió mirando el cielo sin decir nada, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Esto preocupó a Riku nuevamente, que se acercó a él y puso la mano en su hombro. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que algo malo sucedía…

Una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Sora, pero este parecía demasiado concentrado en su tarea de observar las estrellas como para darse cuenta de ello. Sólo dio un respingo cuando Riku la limpió con sus dedos.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó distraído.

–Estás… llorando. –respondió Riku, como si fuera algo obvio que, en realidad lo era.

–No… no sé qué me pasa. –confesó. –Siento como un pinchazo en el pecho… -murmuró mientras llevaba la mano dónde indicaba. –Duele…

Riku lo miró, pensativo, sin darse cuenta de que su mano seguía en la mejilla del castaño. Sólo podía pensar en la extraña actitud de su amigo, y nuevamente se preguntó qué había sucedido antes de que encontrara a Sora inconsciente…

Finalmente, Sora cerró los ojos, y Riku sólo siguió observándolo, apartando al fin la mano de su mejilla. Parecía nuevamente concentrado en algo, llevaba las dos manos a su pecho. El peliplateado no dijo nada, sólo observó a su amigo, hasta que este volvió a desplomarse en el suelo…

–¡Sora!

Después de eso, cuando Sora despertó, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido aquel día, por muchas veces que Riku insistiera y preguntara, todo lo que conseguía era que al castaño le doliera la cabeza. Así que, terminó desistiendo. Tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto, Sora volvía a estar como siempre. No lloraba diciendo cosas extrañas, ni se desmayaba, volvía a ser el Sora alegre y despistado que conocía.

Aunque algo sí había cambiado. Muchas veces, descubría a Sora hablando sólo. El pequeño le decía que hablaba con un muchacho enmascarado, que se llamaba Vanitas, y que era su amigo. Al principio, esto preocupó a Riku, pero finalmente pensó que tal vez era normal. Sora, además de ser menor que él, era más infantil. Era probable que fuera un amigo imaginario, sabía que algunos niños tenían uno. Pero, por alguna razón, esto le molestaba. Y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que Sora dejó de hablarse de ese amigo invisible…

Pero no era sólo eso. No se trataba sólo de un inocente amigo imaginario de un niño pequeño. Ese _amigo imaginario_ realmente existía, ahora oculto en el corazón y en la mente de Sora, esperando a que llegara el momento…

"_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"_

Su risa triunfal se escuchó varias veces en la mente de Sora, despertándolo aturdido más veces de las que el pequeño castaño querría…


	3. Partida

¡He vuelto! Terminé los exámenes y el ajetreo de Nochebuena, que me tenía ocupada. Os traigo el nuevo capítulo, y espero que os guste ^^

Bueno y, aunque sé que no se debe hacer, voy a responder a la review que he recibido:

**love:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me anima mucho tu review, yo siempre he creído que no soy muy buena en descripciones y narraciones. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! Y, respecto al prólogo, tiene que ver, no es necesario que lo entiendas ahora porque lo explicaré después, pero, para que lo tengas en cuenta, todo lo que ocurre en los capítulos posteriores al prólogo es lo que ha ocurrido antes de él.

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Square-Enix y Disney, sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo II**

_** Partida**_

* * *

El castaño abrió los ojos. Azul. El cielo estaba despejado. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Parecía muy real, había sido escalofriante, aún tenía la piel de gallina, pero su bostezo posterior le confirma que, efectivamente, se trataba de un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla.

Aquellas extrañas imágenes de mujeres hermosas sobre las que caminaba, enfrentándose a unos extraños seres oscuros… Admitía que había sido divertido, hasta que su propia sombra comenzó a crecer y lo atacó, haciendo que la Oscuridad lo engullera. Había sido horrible…

Pero sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Sora se incorporó lentamente, observando la orilla del mar, justo dónde se debía de haber quedado dormido, y dejó escapar otro gran bostezo antes de volver a tumbarse… y encontrarse con cierta pelirroja que ahora lo observaba divertida.

—¡Waou! –exclamó el castaño, dando un bote.

La joven sólo rió, y Sora volteó para observarla con reproche.

—¡Vaya susto, Kairi!

—¡Sora, pedazo de vago! ¿No se supone que tenías algo que hacer? ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí durmiendo! –lo reprendió la pelirroja esta vez.

—¡No! Un ser gigante y oscuro me atrapó. ¡No podía respirar ni… AUCH! —comenzó a explicar Sora, siendo interrumpido por un golpe que le propinó su amiga.

—¿Sigues soñando?

—¡No era un sueño! O… sí… No lo sé... ¿Qué lugar sería ese? —se preguntó, más para sí que para Kairi, mientras observaba el mar.

—No te inventes excusas. –siguió reprendiéndolo la chica, caminando hacia el mar. —Cuando él se entere de que llevas toda la mañana vagueando, no le servirán tus cuentos de fantasía. –añadió, esta vez entre risas.

—¡Te digo que es verdad! Yo...

—Como tu amigo enmascarado, ¿no? —lo interrumpió una voz masculina, con un tono burlón.

Sora buscó al chico con la mirada y le sacó la lengua. Riku siempre le recordaba a su amigo imaginario, siempre buscaba cualquier ocasión para recordárselo y reírse de él. Y Sora sólo agachaba la cabeza sin decir nada, pues Riku tenía razón. Tuvo un amigo imaginario durante un par de años, algo que ni sus padres ni sus amigos consideraron del todo… normal.

—Idiota…

Riku sólo rió y le lanzó el tronco que llevaba bajo el brazo, dejando al ojiazul aturdido en el suelo, para después dirigirse a Kairi y cruzarse de brazos.

—¡Y tú eres van vaga como él! Todavía estoy esperando a que traigas los troncos que te tocaban.

Kairi sólo se llevó la mano tras la nuca, riendo inocentemente. Riku nunca regañaba a la pelirroja en serio, eso era únicamente una acción dedicada a Sora, quién los observaba en el suelo con el ceño fruncido, sujetando el tronco.

—¡Riku! ¡Hagamos una carrera! —lo llamó Sora, levantándose de un salto y sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

—Hemos echado una antes de venir, y te recuerdo que gané. ¿Tan rápido quieres morder el polvo? —fue la respuesta del mayor.

Sora frunció el ceño e infló levemente sus mofletes en una expresión bastante infantil para su edad. Riku siempre lo dejaba en ridículo delante de Kairi, y él siempre trataba de demostrar que era mejor cuando la chica estaba delante, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo ante su mejor amigo. Reprimió un gruñido y echó a correr.

—¡Lo que pasa es que sabes que esta vez ganaré!

Riku se encogió de hombros y corrió tras su amigo, dejando a la pelirroja atrás, que se limitó a llevar sus manos tras su espalda y observar a sus dos amigos correr con una sonrisa. Aunque siempre iban los tres juntos, Sora y Riku iban a lo suyo, retándose el uno al otro en cualquier cosa, mientras que ella se limitaba a observar. Y a ella le encantaba ver cómo Sora no dejaba de gritar a Riku una y otra vez, buscando excusas a su derrota.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y rió, aquella carrera les llevaría su tiempo, pues sabía perfectamente que el castaño querría repetirla una y otra vez, hasta que se cansara y reconociera que Riku había ganado. Así que cogió el tronco que Riku había traído y caminó hasta un lugar más apartado. Debía revisar la lista de cosas que necesitaban para después decírsela Sora, estaba convencida de que su amigo era tan despistado que ni recordaría lo que tenía que buscar…

* * *

Como era de esperar, Sora perdió la carrera y volvió al trabajo, bastante fastidiado. Pero, incluso en la tarea de buscar cosas para la balsa, Riku era mejor que él. Terminó mucho antes que el castaño, que sólo observó a sus dos amigos hablar a lo lejos y sujetó con fuerza la enorme tela que llevaba consigo. No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado y debía buscar el resto de cosas cuanto antes, así que dio media vuelta y continuó su búsqueda.

Pero era una tarea complicada, una risa muy familiar no dejaba de desconcentrarlo…

Se encontraba recogiendo un último tronco cerca de la palmera de los Paopú cuando esa risa terminó por cansarlo.

—¡Para ya, Vanitas!

"_Oh. Tenía entendido que no existía…"_

Sora dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con su amigo imaginario. Igual que siempre, con ese extraño traje oscuro y rojizo, y ese casco que impedía ver su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, cargando con el tronco que había encontrado. —Estás enfadado, ¿verdad?

"_Sabes que odio a tu amigo albino. Y a la zorra pelirroja aún más."_

—¡No hables así de Kairi! –lo reprendió Sora.

"_Sé que tú también has pensado eso. Detestas no ser el centro de atención de Riku."_

—Ya no tengo cinco años. No necesito llamar la atención de nadie.

"_Pero sigues hablando conmigo a escondidas, ¿verdad?"_

Sora no tuvo respuesta para eso. Vanitas rió de nuevo, haciendo estremecer al ojiazul, y se acercó más a él, colocando la mano sobre su corazón.

—Ag…

"_Puedo sentirlo, Sora… Celos."_

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De qué? –preguntó Sora, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. —Si Kairi decide estar con Riku… no me importa. Son mis dos mejores amigos, no me importaría si…

Vanitas rió de nuevo y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Sora, acariciándola. Pero no había amor en ese gesto, ni siquiera cariño. La mano de Vanitas era fría como el hielo, y sólo hizo estremecer a Sora.

"_Bueno, ya lo sabes. Aunque esos dos te dejen solo, yo estaré aquí para cuidar de ti… Sé que me devolverás ese favor…"_

—Riku y Kairi nunca…

—¡Hey!

La voz del peliplateado interrumpió la conversación de Sora, pero Vanitas no desapareció, ni apartó su mano del rostro del castaño. Riku no podía verlo. Esperó a que se acercara, observando la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro del menor. Sabía que Sora le había ocultado a Riku todo este tiempo que seguía viéndolo por miedo a que se riera de él…

—¿Qué haces aquí vagueando? Kairi está esperando a que le traigas los materiales. Yo ya le di lo que me tocaba.

—Yo… estaba…

—¿Hablando con tu amigo imaginario? –preguntó el mayor con un tono burlón. —¡Vamos! La balsa no va a hacerse sola.

Sora se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a recoger nuevamente el tronco del suelo para llevárselo a Kairi. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del pequeño islote, escuchó la voz de Riku, que lo paralizó al instante:

—Sora, ¿de verdad ya no ves a… tu amigo?

—…Claro que no. –mintió, sin mirarlo. —Ya no soy un crío, Riku.

Antes de que Riku pudiera decir algo más, Sora echó a correr junto a Kairi para entregar su último material. La chica se lo agradeció a Sora, y el resto de la tarde los tres se dedicaron a terminar de construir la balsa. Cuando terminaron, ya casi era de noche, el cielo ya se había teñido de naranja.

—Bueno, por fin hemos terminado. –anunció Riku. —Mañana nos encargaremos de recoger algunos víveres y partiremos a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Los tres estaban en el islote, Sora y Kairi estaban sentados sobre la palmera, mientras que Riku estaba de pie, observando el atardecer, probablemente con su mente lejos de allí, pensando en cosas que ni Sora ni Kairi comprenderían.

—Así que… el hogar de Kairi debe de estar en algún lugar lejos de aquí. –comentó Sora, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—Puede ser. –respondió Riku. —No lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí.

—Imagina que llegas a otro Mundo… —comenzó Kairi, siendo interrumpida por su propia risa. —¿Qué harías allí?

—No lo había pensado. –fue la respuesta del peliplateado. —Siempre me he preguntado por qué vivimos aquí, en estas Islas. Si existieran otros Mundos… ¿Por qué hemos acabado en este? Podríamos haber acabado en otro, ¿no es así? Si existen otros Mundos… este es sólo una pequeña parte de algo mucho más grande. —continuó, totalmente concentrado en el horizonte, como esperando ver algo más allá. —Tengo que averiguarlo…

—¡Mentiroso! –rió Kairi. —Estoy segura de que no has dejado de pensar en esto, ¿verdad?

—Gracias a ti. —respondió Riku, volteándose para ver a su amiga. —Si tú nunca hubieras llegado aquí, nunca habría pensado en esto. Kairi, gracias.

—Jeje. De nada…

Sora no dijo nada. Estaba tumbado, observando a sus amigos. Sabía que Riku siempre creyó en la existencia de otros Mundos, pero era algo impensable en las Islas, los mayores creían que sólo eran tonterías de niños. Aún así, Riku nunca dejó de creer en ello, especialmente cuando llegó Kairi. Ella fue su motivación para seguir tratando de huir de las Islas. Y Sora sólo siguió a sus amigos, sin saber muy bien por qué… Riku quería conocer otros Mundos, y Kairi encontrar su hogar. Pero, él… ¿qué quería él?

Sin pensarlo mucho, saltó de la palmera, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos, y echó a andar fuera de allí. No quería seguir escuchando esa conversación. Se sentía… fuera de lugar. Como si aquello fuera cosa de Riku y Kairi, y él sólo estuviera estorbando. Y… puede que realmente se sintiera… ¿celoso? ¿Tenía Vanitas razón?

—Creo… que debería volver pronto a casa. ¡Mañana nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer! —dijo para justificarse.

—Tienes razón. —respondió la pelirroja. —¡A ver quién llega el último! –bromeó antes de echar a correr y adelantar a Sora, sorprendiéndolo.

Pero Sora no corrió detrás. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Al girarse, se encontró con Riku, que lo miraba preocupado.

—Sora, estás actuando de forma muy extraña hoy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Estoy bien! Te lo estarás imaginando. –respondió el castaño, riendo.

Riku frunció el ceño, escéptico. Sora tembló, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Riku lo conocía mejor que nadie, y que era muy probable que no creyera ni una de sus palabras. Pero, finalmente, el mayor suspiró y se encogió de hombros, para después tenderle algo. Un Paopú. Sora lo miró atónito, y sus mejillas enrojecieron hasta parecer un tomate.

—¿Q-Qué… qué se supone que quiere decir esto? —atinó a preguntar.

—Si dos personas comparten un Paopú, sus destinos quedarán unidos para siempre. Formarán parte el uno del otro, pase lo que pase. —fue la respuesta de Riku, y Sora sólo empezó a balbucear algo ininteligible. —¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que estás deseando compartirlo con Kairi!

Por alguna razón que Sora no logró comprender, se sintió algo decepcionado con esta respuesta.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Tú también quieres compartirlo con ella! –lo acusó el castaño, sonando algo molesto.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte del mayor fue una carcajada, y éste sólo echó a correr para alcanzar a Kairi, que ya casi había llegado a los botes.

Sora siguió mirando aquella fruta con forma de estrella, sin moverse de dónde estaba. ¿Compartir un Paopú con Kairi? ¿Estar para siempre junto a Kairi? ¿Riku también quería eso? ¿Quería estar unido a Kairi para siempre? ¿Por eso competía con él?

Sujetó ese fruto con rabia, y lo habría tirado de no ser por otra mano que también lo sujetaba. Una mano que conocía demasiado bien. Vanitas, otra vez.

"_Espero que no estés pensando en serio en comer eso con la pelirroja. Me niego a soportarla por toda la eternidad."_

—No voy a compartir un Paopú con Kairi, Vanitas. –respondió Sora con firmeza.

"_¿Ah, no? Creía que te gustaba…"_

—No lo sé. Ella es… guapa. Y muy buena persona.

"_Sí. Asqueroso, ¿verdad?"_

—¡Se supone que eso es bueno!

"_Tsk. ¿Entonces, Sora? ¿Con quién compartirías un Paopú?"_

—No lo sé. –repitió. —Con alguien con quién quisiera estar toda mi vida…

"_¿Conmigo, por ejemplo?"_

Sora enrojeció de nuevo, y Vanitas rió.

—Pero… tú ya vas a estar conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad? Eres… mi amigo imaginario. –respondió Sora, con una dulce e inocente sonrisa que habría hecho a Vanitas vomitar.

"_En realidad, no."_

La sonrisa de Sora desapareció, y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo abatido. ¿Ni siquiera Vanitas, su amigo imaginario, creado a partir de su mente, iba a estar con él para siempre? ¿Él también iba a desaparecer algún día?

"_Pero tú y yo podemos cambiar eso, ¿verdad? Sólo tenemos que comer esto juntos…"_

Sora volvió a mirar el fruto, sintiendo un escalofrío provocado por las palabras de su enmascarado amigo. Su mano y la de Vanitas sujetaban ahora el Paopú. ¿Podría compartirlo con alguien que sólo él podía ver?

Abrió la boca, a punto de dar una respuesta, cuando, de repente, la voz de Riku volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¡Sora! ¿No decías que querías volver pronto a casa? ¡Rápido, o nos vamos sin ti!

Vanitas rugió algo que escandalizó a Sora, para luego desaparecer. El castaño tiró el Paopú y echó a correr detrás de sus amigos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sora despertó tarde, por lo que llegó a la otra Isla mucho más tarde que sus amigos. Tuvo que buscarlos, y pronto encontró a Riku en el otro lado de la Isla, cerca de dónde habían dejado la balsa ayer.

—Te has quedado dormido, ¿verdad? –preguntó el mayor, con su típico tono burlón.

Sora respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Vaya dormilón… —suspiró Riku. —Por cierto, nuestra balsa no tiene nombre. He pensado en Highwind. ¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú?

Esta vez, Sora se cruzó de brazos, pensando. Nunca había sido bueno escogiendo nombres, y sabía que la balsa tendría el nombre que Riku quisiera.

"_¿Highwind? ¡Vaya nombre más estúpido! ¡Tan estúpido como tú, maldito albino! ¿Qué tal si la llamáis Vanitas? ¡Al menos no sería tan cutre!"_

—¿Vanitas? –repitió Sora, sin darse cuenta.

Riku escuchó perfectamente a su amigo, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que lo repitiera. Recordaba muy bien quién era Vanitas. Ese amigo imaginario que Sora tuvo cuando era pequeño. No le gustaba, y le resultaba sospechoso que, de repente, su amigo hubiera vuelto a mencionarlo.

—Quiero decir… ¡Escalibur! ¡Yo creo que deberíamos llamarla Excalibur! —respondió el castaño al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba Riku.

Pero el peliplateado no dejó de mirarlo del mismo modo, convencido de lo que había oído hacía apenas unos instantes. Pero, aún así, no hizo ningún comentario, sólo miró alrededor de Sora, como si buscara algo, y eso hizo gruñir a Vanitas y puso muy nervioso a Sora.

—¡Bueno, entonces hagamos lo de siempre! —insistió Sora, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. —¡Una carrera! Si gano, la balsa se llamará Escalibur y seré capitán. Si tú ganas…

—Compartiré un Paopú con Kairi.

Esas palabras dejaron paralizado al ojiazul, que no pronunció palabra. Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho, y pudo escuchar a Vanitas bufar y desaparecer. Desvió la mirada, observando cómo Kairi se acercaba a ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¿De acuerdo? El que gane la carrera compartirá un Paopú con Kairi. —insistió.

—E-Espera, Riku, yo…

—¿Ya estáis otra vez? —lo interrumpió Kairi. —¿Una carrera? ¡Bien, a mi señal! —añadió con una sonrisa, sin esperar la respuesta de sus amigos, colocándose cerca de la puerta y alzando la mano.

Antes de que Sora pudiera negarse, Kairi dio la salida, y no le quedó otra que correr tras Riku. Pero fue inútil, Riku ganó sin mucho esfuerzo, y Sora no fue capaz de mirar a su amigo cuando llegó. Se había quedado muy atrás, jamás había hecho tan mal una carrera contra el peliplateado, ni siquiera cuando era un crío. Esperó la risa de su amigo, alguna burla, algo…

—Bien, entonces la balsa se llamará Highwind. —fue lo único que dijo, sorprendiendo a Sora, quién sólo pudo mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, realmente frustrado por aquella derrota.

—Volveré a la balsa. —dijo entonces Kairi. —Venid a verme si no sabéis lo que os toca recoger hoy. —añadió con una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Sora se quedó mirando a la pelirroja hasta que se marchó, para luego volver a mirar a Riku, pero este no decía nada, sólo volvió a mirar al horizonte, como llevaba haciendo desde hace un par de días.

El castaño apartó la mirada de nuevo y tomó aire antes de hacer su pregunta.

—¿No vas a compartirlo con ella ahora? Es nuestro último día aquí, tal vez no puedas volver a hacerlo… —dijo finalmente en un débil susurro.

—¿El qué? ¿Compartir el Paopú con Kairi? No. –fue la respuesta del mayor, totalmente seca. —¡Era sólo una broma! ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que se te había quedado! —añadió, esta vez riendo y volteando para mirar a Sora.

El menor lo miró de reojo un instante para soltar un bufido y volver a dirigir su mirada a un puente de madera cercano, que estaba prácticamente destrozado.

—Idiota…

Riku rió de nuevo y se acercó a su amigo, para pasar el brazo por encima de su hombro y atraerlo a él, mientras le revolvía sus cabellos castaños. Sora enrojeció sin saber muy bien por qué, y pudo escuchar un gruñido que no era ni suyo, ni de Riku. ¿Vanitas?

—Sora, ¿todo va bien? —preguntó, dejando su pelo y mirándolo con cierta preocupación. —Desde ayer, actúas de forma muy extraña… Y sé que te has dejado ganar. Eres malo corriendo, pero no tanto. —añadió, tratando de sonar algo más tranquilo.

—Estoy bien, Riku. —respondió el ojiazul, sin saber muy bien si aquello era mentira o no. —Sólo estoy un poco nervioso. Mañana partimos…

Pero Riku no iba a creerlo tan fácilmente. Se apartó de Sora, sólo para colocarse delante de él y agacharse un poco. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño y lo miró fijamente, muy de cerca, ahora completamente serio.

Sora tembló, Riku nunca se acercaba tanto a él, estaba muy nervioso, y a la vez… ansioso por algo que no lograba descubrir.

—Sora. ¿Sigues viendo a tu amigo imaginario? Por favor, dime la verdad, no me burlaré, te lo prometo.

En ese momento Sora supo que Riku decía la verdad. Hablaba muy en serio, y estaba realmente preocupado. Y eso, en el fondo, le gustaba. Riku se estaba preocupando por él…

"_Miente, Sora, miéntelo. Él no debe saber NADA de mí. No te creyó en su día, no va a hacerlo ahora"_

Sora miró hacia donde se supone que Vanitas estaba. Y así era, estaba apoyado en la puerta de madera, con los brazos cruzados. Y, aunque ese extraño casco seguía tapándole el rostro, Sora supo que estaba enfadado, y que no le convenía desobedecerlo ahora mismo.

—No, Riku. –mintió finalmente, obedeciendo a su otro amigo. —¿Cómo voy a seguir teniendo un amigo imaginario? ¡Es absurdo! Sólo estoy un poco nervioso, nada más.

—Sora…

—¡Vamos! ¡Kairi nos está esperando! Debemos terminar la balsa cuanto antes. –insistió Sora.

No quería que Riku siguiera preguntándole, terminaría contándoselo todo sin preocuparle si Vanitas se enfadaba o no. Se apartó del peliplateado y echó a caminar hasta que sintió unos brazos rodear su pecho, una barbilla apoyarse sobre su hombro… y el suave tacto de un cabello acariciar su mejilla.

Era Riku. Riku lo estaba abrazando. Con fuerza, casi desesperadamente. Y él sólo se quedó paralizando, recibiendo ese abrazo sin más.

—¿R-Riku? ¿Qué ocurre? —pudo preguntar.

Pero Riku no respondió, se limitó a abrazar a su amigo con más fuerza, casi impidiéndole respirar. Lo abrazaba como si Sora pudiera desvanecerse entre sus brazos en cualquier comento, como si fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos, como si algo horrible fuera a pasar…

Y eso sólo preocupaba aún más a Sora. Pero no dijo nada, no insistió. Sólo llevó sus manos junto a las de Riku y cerró los ojos.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Riku lo abrazó. Desde que eran muy pequeños. Riku no era el tipo de persona que abrazaba a alguien sin más, sabía que ocurría algo, algo lo suficientemente importante como para que lo abrazara con esa desesperación.

Pero, después de unos minutos en silencio, Riku soltó a Sora y dejó escapar un suspiro. Cuando Sora volteó para mirar a su amigo y pedirle explicaciones, este ya había echado a correr junto a Kairi.

Eso hizo que el castaño dejara escapar una especie de gruñido, similar al que Vanitas dejó escapar segundos después.

"_Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar."_

—Eh, Vanitas… ¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Riku? –preguntó Sora, ignorando el comentario el enmascarado.

"_No querrías saber mi respuesta..."_

Antes de que Sora pudiera insistir, Vanitas había vuelto a desaparecer.

* * *

Los tres amigos volvieron a pasar el día buscando víveres para su balsa. Cocos, setas, huevos, peces, agua potables… cualquier cosa servía para su aventura por los mares. Finalmente, y completamente agotados, decidieron regresar a casa. Mañana les esperaba un largo y duro día, debían partir al amanecer, antes de que sus padres sospecharan nada.

Riku se les adelantó, y fue el primero en tomar su bote y marcharse. Tanto Kairi como Sora estuvieron distraídos un rato más.

Kairi fue a playa, al parecer tenía que terminar algo antes de marcharse, mientras que Sora había ido al Lugar Secreto, una pequeña cueva oculta entre los arbustos dónde los tres solían jugar de pequeños.

El castaño observó el lugar. Todas las piedras estaban pintadas con dibujos que hicieron en su infancia, aventuras fantasiosas con las que todas las noches soñaban. Sora sonrió, sintiendo algo de nostalgia al encontrarse en ese lugar.

Avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta. Esa puerta sin pomo, que era imposible abrir. Riku siempre prestó especial atención a esa enorme tabla de madera, como si en ella se hallaran todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. A Sora sólo le parecía eso, una puerta inservible, una tabla de madera.

Sora no pensaba prestar atención a esa puerta, sino a un dibujo muy cercano a ella. Era un dibujo de Kairi y él. Se agachó frente a él, para poder observarlo más de cerca.

Lo dibujaron el primer día que Kairi vino a jugar con Sora. Ese día, Riku estaba enfermo, y Sora había ido a la Isla con su padre a jugar con Tidus, Wakka y Selphie. Se sintió realmente sólo, ya que no se dejaron de reír de él por querer jugar con Vanitas, su amigo imaginario. Pero entonces Kairi apareció, y quiso jugar con él.

Ese día, Kairi y él hicieron ese dibujo en el Lugar Secreto, después de que Sora se lo mostrara.

—Desapareciste aquel día, y no volviste hasta pasados unos meses. —recordó Sora, sabiendo que Vanitas estaba ahí.

"_Sabes que lo la soporto. Llámalo instinto."_

Efectivamente, Vanitas estaba ahí, a su lado. No tardó en dibujar algo. Sora supo que se trataba de él, sólo había dibujado su casco al lado de él.

"_Ese albino idiota tachó el dibujo que me hiciste. Merezco un lugar aquí más que ellos."_

Sora sólo rió y se incorporó para buscar otro. Este estaba más escondido, entre un par de ramas que dificultaban mucho escribir o dibujar en las rocas. En ellas, estaban dibujados Riku y él, junto al dibujo de Riku había muchos palos, junto a Sora, ninguno.

"_Son todas las veces que Riku y tú habéis competido, ¿verdad? Y todas las veces que te ha ganado…"_

—Así es. Pensé que ganaría, al menos una vez, antes de partir…

"_Resulta realmente patético."_

—Puede…

Sora alzó su mano, tocando el dibujo de Riku. El albino jamás alcanzó a ver este dibujo, y si lo hizo, no mencionó nada sobre él. Sora contaba en secreto sus competiciones contra Riku, en lo que fuera, y anotaba las victorias. Riku siempre ganaba, Sora no gano ni una sola vez…

En realidad, se habría conformado con ganar al mayor en algo, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

"_Este Mundo ha sido conectado."_

Sora dio un respingo, asustado. Esa voz no era de Vanitas. Vanitas ya no estaba ahí. Volteó para averiguar de dónde provenía esa voz, y se encontró con un hombre encapuchado. Parecía algo encorvado y la ropa que lo cubría era de un color marrón, algo amarillento, y muy desgastada.

—¿Quién eres tú?

"_Está unido a la Oscuridad. Y pronto perderá su luz…"_

Sora se incorporó, algo asustado. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿De dónde había salido? Trató de acercarse, pero alguien sostuvo su brazo. Vanitas. Había vuelto y sostenía su brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba haciéndole daño.

"_Hay tanto que aprender, y tú entiendes tan poco…"_

La voz continuaba hablando, y Vanitas permanecía en silencio, sólo sujetaba a Sora con fuerza para evitar que se acercara a aquel desconocido.

—¡Puede que no entienda nada! ¡Pero viajaré a otros Mundos para averiguarlo! —no pudo evitar responder.

"_Un esfuerzo inútil. El que nada sabe, nada entiende."_

Y, por fin, Vanitas soltó a Sora, colocándose entre él y el encapuchado, haciendo aparecer una extraña llave gigante rodeada de cadenas y dos ojos que miraban fijamente a Sora, provocándole un escalofrío.

"_Él es el mío. El tuyo no está aquí."_

Por fin, Vanitas había hablado. Y sus escasas palabras fueron suficiente para que ese extraño hombre desapareciera en la Oscuridad. Pero Sora no había entendido las palabras de su amigo imaginario, y no le habían gustado nada.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Vanitas? ¿Qué querías decir con que soy _el tuyo_? ¿Quién es _el suyo_? ¿¡Qué demonios está pasan…?

Pero Sora no pudo seguir preguntando. Vanitas puso su mano sobre el corazón del chico, presionando su pecho con sus dedos, mientras la Oscuridad rodeaba ahora al castaño y hacía que cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

"_No debes saber nada aún, mi pequeño Sora. Descansa…"_

Y, tras aquellas palabras, desapareció al escuchar la irritante voz de la pelirroja cerca del lugar.

* * *

—¡Sora! ¡Despierta, Sora! —lo llamaba Kairi por enésima vez, ya en la playa.

Finalmente, el ojiazul abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su amiga preocupada, que no dudó en abrazarlo en cuanto logró incorporarse un poco.

—Kairi… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Eso quiero saber yo! ¡Te encontré inconsciente en el Lugar Secreto! ¡He tenido que arrastrarte hasta la playa! —lo reprendió enseguida, apartándose de él. —¡Debería darte vergüenza hacer que una señorita haga estas cosas!

—Lo siento, Kairi, no recuerdo qué ha pasado... —admitió el castaño, emitiendo un quejido al tratar de recordarlo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. –Me duele…

—Debes de haberte dado un golpe, descansa.

—Mejor volvamos a casa. Mañana debemos zarpar pronto.

Sora no esperó una respuesta de Kairi, se levantó y le tendió la mano. Kairi sólo la sujetó y la soltó en cuanto estuvieron en pie. Ambos caminaron juntos a los botes, pero, una vez llegaron, Kairi volvió a sujetar la mano de Sora.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kairi? –preguntó, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿De verdad quieres esto, Sora?

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kairi?

—Sobre la balsa, sobre dejar las Islas… sobre mañana. Sora, ¿tú quieres marcharte?

Sora tardó en responder, y en ningún momento miró a su amiga. No, no quería marcharse, no quería dejar a sus padres… pero tampoco quería perder a Kairi… ni a Riku.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –fue capaz de responder.

—Sora… Entonces, ¿por qué quieres viajar a otros Mundos? Riku quiere conocer qué hay más allá, yo quiero encontrar el lugar en el que nací… ¿Qué buscas tú?

Esta vez, Sora se mordió el labio, sin saber qué responder. Sabía perfectamente por qué quería marcharse, pero no era capaz de decir algo así. O, tal vez, sí… Podría arriesgarse. Kairi siempre fue muy comprensiva, lo entendería…

—Quiero estar con Riku... ¡Y contigo! –añadió rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba aquello. —Así que no me importa acompañaros, serán nuevas aventuras, nuevos recuerdos, y…

—¿Por qué nunca le has dicho nada a Riku? Él lo entendería…

—No, Kairi. No lo entendería. Se iría sin mí. Es su sueño, y yo no soy nadie para arrebatárselo.

La pelirroja suspiró, negando varias veces con la cabeza. Se acercó a Sora y apoyó una mano en su hombro, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

—Piénsatelo. Puedes hablarlo mañana con él… —insistió una última vez. –Riku te elegiría a ti sobre todas las cosas, Sora.

Esas últimas palabras paralizaron a Sora, y cuando quiso pedirle a Kairi una explicación, la chica se había montado en su bote y ahora remaba hacia la Isla principal. El castaño sacudió la cabeza y se montó a su bote para seguirla. Ya era muy tarde… le preguntaría mañana.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas. Aún era de noche, pero un chico corría por las calles vacías de la Isla, deteniéndose delante de una casa cercana a la playa.

La observó durante unos instantes, dubitativo, hasta que se decidió a entrar. Pero no lo hizo por la puerta. Era… demasiado tarde para hacer una visita. Así que trepó hasta la ventana que, como esperaba, se encontraba abierta.

Sonrió, sabía que a Sora no le gustaba dormir sin sentir la brisa marina sobre su piel.

Entró en la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo castaño. Gateó un poco sobre la cama, hasta quedar sobre su amigo, sin llegar a tumbarse sobre él, sólo observándolo con atención mientras dormía tranquilamente.

—Sora... —suspiró el peliplateado. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormíamos juntos, ¿verdad? —susurró, aún sabiendo que lo le respondería.

Y así era, la única respuesta del castaño fue un suspiro, que Riku supo que era en sueños.

—También hacía mucho tiempo que no te abrazaba. –admitió, aún en susurros. —Pero… realmente lo necesitaba.

Se atrevió a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Sora, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Se veía tan adorable cuando dormía…

—Necesitaba abrazarte por última vez, Sora…

Su rostro se acercó lentamente al del menor, hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas. Podía sentir la respiración relajada de su amigo sobre su piel. Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—No puedes venir conmigo. Sora. Hace años, un chico me entregó la llave-espada, prometiéndome que volveríamos a encontrarnos, y me enseñaría a usarla. Así sería más fuerte, y podría protegerte.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, sabiendo que si Sora estuviera despierto lo mataría. Por estar sobre él, y por querer marcharse sin contar con él… Por eso se lo decía todo ahora, mientras dormía. Sora era tan adorable cuando dormía, y tan silencioso…

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No podré protegerte ahora, si viajamos a otros Mundos. Te harían daño, y no me lo perdonaría. –tomó una nueva pausa, observando el rostro de su amigo con auténtica tristeza. –Pero te prometo que cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, volveré, y te llevaré conmigo. Visitaremos otros Mundos juntos. Te lo prometo, Sora…

Y, finalmente, unió sus labios a los de Sora en un casto beso. Era su primer beso, y se lo había dado a Sora, a su pequeño Sora. Eran tan dulces y suaves como esperaba…

—Te quiero, Sora. Y… lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Y, finalmente, Riku volvió a salir de aquel lugar. Tenía que marcharse antes de que amaneciera, antes de que se arrepintiera de todo esto y arrastrara a Sora con él.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Sora se incorporó de golpe, con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, y su mano extendida en el aire. Su respiración era agitaba, le faltaba el aire.

Pero se sentía aliviado de que sólo se tratara de una pesadilla.

"_Date prisa si no quieres que Riku te deje en tierra."_

La voz de Vanitas, nuevamente, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba molesto, y se encontraba sentado frente a él, esperando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sora cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, sin dudar un segundo en mirar por la ventana. —Aún no ha amanecido.

"_¿Es que no lo entiendes, idiota? Va a partir… SIN TI."_

—¡No digas tonterías, Vanitas! Riku no haría…

"_Ya me creerás mañana cuando te encuentres solo en estas Islas."_

Fue entonces cuando ambos escucharon un trueno. Sora miró por la ventana. ¿Una tormenta?

—¡Oh, no! ¡La balsa!

Y, esta vez, no dudó en saltar por la ventana y correr hacia la otra Isla. Vanitas sólo se echó sobre la cama del castaño y echó a reír como un demente.

"_Ahora empieza lo interesante... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"_

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Iba a añadir también la desaparición de las Islas, pero lo haré en el siguiente capítulo, se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo. ¡Si os ha gustado, reviews, por favor! ^^_**  
**_


	4. Tormenta

No merezco perdón de ningún tipo, lo sé. Un año sin actualizar, ni más ni menos. ¡De verdad lo siento! He tenido diversos problemas, y la inspiración no ha estado de mi parte, precisamente. ¡Pero he vuelto! Y prometo actualizar esta historia con más frecuencia.

Voy con algo de prisa, ¡pero mil gracias a todos por las reviews! Me sabe fatal haberos dejado tanto tiempo sin capítulo nuevo, en serio. ¡Espero que sigáis con ganas de leer esta historia!

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene spoilers del Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Recomiendo a los lectores que hayan jugado al juego, o visto vídeos sobre la historia antes de leer.

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Square-Enix y Disney, sólo la historia es mía.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos, y espero no decepcionaros con el capítulo!

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo III**

_**Tormenta**_

* * *

Como era de esperar, la isla más pequeña de las dos estaba completamente desierta. Únicamente los pasos del peliplateado rompían ese tranquilo y, a la vez inquietante, silencio que reinaba en ellas a esas horas de la noche. Y sólo sus ojos, ansiosos, brillantes y decididos, iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche.

Riku iba a cumplir su sueño, por fin, esa noche.

Sin dudarlo, avanzó entre los pequeños arbustos y, aunque tuvo que agacharse un poco, encontró esa pequeña entrada a la solitaria cueva.

El Lugar Secreto.

Su mano recorrió todas las pintadas de aquellas rocas, todas las aventuras fantasiosas e infantiles que Sora y él inventaron ya años atrás. Sonrió con cierta tristeza, al pensar que no volvería a ver la sonrisa inocente y siempre radiante en el rostro de su mejor amigo, como tampoco sus ojos azules, siempre tan expresivos…

Aún recordaba el día en el que encontraron este lugar. Sora llegó corriendo, asustado, diciéndole que había escuchado rugidos procedentes de entre los arbustos. Fue así como dieron con la cueva… y cuando comenzó la sospecha del mayor acerca de la existencia de otros Mundos.

Miró hacia esa puerta que se encontraba al final de la cueva. Esa puerta que llamó su atención desde el primer momento, y que intentó abrir tantas veces…

Esta noche se abriría, lo sabía. Iba a conseguir que se abriera.

Pero algo detuvo a Riku en su camino. Miró el dibujo que, tiempo atrás, ya vio. Y que tanto le molestó.

Sora y Kairi. Dibujaron eso un día que él enfermó y no pudo venir a la isla. Aún recordaba cómo enfureció y dejó de hablar a Sora durante una semana, hasta que el menor fue a su casa, con su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, pidiendo perdón por revelar a la pelirroja ese lugar que se suponía que iba a ser secreto de ellos dos.

Al final, Riku no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a la chica como una amiga más. Y, en realidad, no se arrepentía. Kairi era una buena amiga. El problema, era que lo conocía demasiado bien.

Tan bien, que sabía que ahora mismo se encontraba tras él, y que estaba pensando lo mismo al ver el dibujo de aquel casco al lado de Sora.

-Aún puede verlo… -murmuró ella, y Riku pudo notar la preocupación en su voz.

Lo siguiente que pudo escucharse, fue el puñetazo que dio Riku contra aquel dibujo.

-¡Ese idiota…! ¿¡Cuántos años cree que tiene!

-Riku… no me gusta ese _amigo_ suyo… -comenzó Kairi. –Riku… ¿y si no se trata de cosas de niños? ¿Y si…?

-Sora es un crío. ¿Es que nunca madurará?

-Riku… sé que a ti también te preocupa… Si no, no te enfadarías tanto cada vez que piensas en él.

No recibió respuesta por parte del peliplateado, y ella sabía que era porque tenía razón.

-No me gusta, Riku. Siento… algo extraño. No puedo explicarlo, pero… sé que es… malo. –continuó ella. –Riku… No te vayas…

Sin más, el mayor se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, posando la palma de su mano en ella, mirándola. Aún esperando a que, de una vez, se abriera.

-Sabías que pensaba irme sin vosotros, ¿eh…? –fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Sora se disgustará mucho si no te ve mañana al despertar…

-Sora no debe salir de aquí.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

-Si salimos de aquí, seremos los tres juntos. Sora… ¿De verdad piensas dejarlo solo? Riku, esto no me gusta…

Ambos volvieron a mirar el dibujo, y Riku se alejó de la puerta, acercándose a su amiga. Ella pude ver la determinación en su mirada y que, esta vez, no podría ser la voz de la razón para su amigo; la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Cuida de Sora. –pidió, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Nadie cuida de Sora mejor que tú, Riku. No pienso permitir que te vayas sin nosotr-

-Sólo puedo confiar en ti. Por favor…

Kairi miró a su amigo muy sorprendida. ¿Riku le estaba… suplicando?

-Si algo ocurre, quiero que cuides de Sora, que le guíes. Él siempre te hace caso, le gustas. –continuó, haciendo que las mejillas se su amiga comenzaran a tomar el color de su pelo. –No hará caso a su… _amigo_… si tú estás con él.

La chica tosió un poco, llevando las manos a sus acaloradas mejillas. Riku sólo sonreía, pero ella sabía que esa sonrisa era más triste que alegre. Y ella sabía por qué, pero siempre que preguntaba, él lo negaba una y otra vez.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, Kairi lo abrazó. Un abrazo amistoso y cálido, triste. Un abrazo de despedida. Esta vez, fue la pelirroja quién cedió.

-Voy a echarte de menos, ¿lo sabías?

Riku sólo sonrió, apartando un poco a su amiga, limpiando una lágrima traicionera que escapó de sus ojos azules.

-Kairi, de veras lo siento. –murmuró. –Volveré, ya lo veréis. Iremos juntos a ver otros Mundos y… encontraremos tu hogar.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, apartándose para limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos. ¿Acaso creía que le importaba ahora encontrar su hogar? Negó de nuevo con la cabeza, rebuscando algo en su ropa, hasta que lo encontró.

-Toma. –dijo, tendiéndole una especie de amuleto. –Lo hice yo misma. Dicen que da buena suerte a los viajeros en sus travesías. ¡Pero traémelo de vuelta, eh!

Riku miró ese amuleto. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su forma era similar a la del paopú, pero negó con la cabeza, entregándoselo de nuevo.

-Debes darle algo así a Sora. –dijo, de nuevo con esa sonrisa agridulce. –Es él quién necesita suerte, no yo.

Y, tras un último abrazo iniciado por la pelirroja, esta salió despacio de la cueva. Aún miraba hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que su amigo cambiara de opinión y volviera con ella a casa. Pero no ocurrió…

Salió de la cueva, mirando al cielo. Estaba muy oscuro, iba a comenzar una tormenta, así que debía darse prisa para volver a casa. Corrió hasta las barcas, pero se detuvo al ver unos ojos amarillos brillar en la oscuridad.

Muchos ojos amarillos brillar en la oscuridad.

La joven retrocedió, dispuesta a salir corriendo para advertir a su amigo, pero lo siguiente que se escuchó en la isla fue su grito de dolor.

* * *

Riku miró hacia la salida de la cueva al escuchar ese grito, asustado.

-¿Kairi?

"_No puedes mirar atrás ahora, Riku"_

El peliplateado volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, con la palma de su mano extendida en ella. Era el momento, ahora o nunca… Debía salir de las Islas, viajar a otros Mundos, encontrar a ese chico y… la fuerza que necesitaba.

La fuerza necesaria para proteger las cosas que le importaban, sus amigos…

…Sora.

-Ella… ¿estará bien?

No recibió respuesta, y todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos.

_Abrir su corazón_. Eso fue lo que le dijo el encapuchado que hiciera. No tardó en escuchar la tormenta, junto a una sensación de cosquilleo en la palma de su mano, que poco a poco fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

"_Bien hecho, elegido"_

* * *

Sora remó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que, al fin, llegó a la isla. Se encogió un poco al escuchar los truenos, pero salió de la barca para ir corriendo a esconder la balsa en algún lugar seguro. Si es que podía hacerlo solo…

Pero se detuvo al ver otras dos barcas ahí, sorprendido.

-Son los botes de Riku… y Kairi…

"_¡JAJAJAJAJA! Veo que esos dos enamorados pensaban fugarse sin ti..."_

Sora apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. No encontró forma de decirle a Vanitas que se equivocaba, pero no pensaba aceptarlo. Riku y Kairi jamás iban a dejarle solo; eran sus amigos, confiaban en él. Y él pensaba confiar en ellos.

"_En vez de tratar de convencerte de lo buenos e inocentes que son tus queridos amigos, deberías mirar a tu lado"_

-¿Eh?

El castaño obedeció, sobresaltándose al ver a las sombras de su sueño acercarse a él. Retrocedió, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo con lo que defenderse… y todo lo que encontró fue su espada de madera.

No dudó en cogerla, pero no lograba hacer desaparecer a esos seres como en su sueño. Se mordió el labio, asustado, pero no dudó. Apartó a todos de su camino, corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

-¡Vanitas, ayúdame! –pidió, o más bien suplicó. -¡Riku y Kairi necesitan mi ayuda! Tienes… ¡tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlos!

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su amigo imaginario. Tragó saliva. Lo entendía… Iba a tener que lidiar con esto solo.

Buscó a ambos por toda la isla, apartando a todo ser oscuro de ojos amarillos que se lanzara a su paso, hasta que finalmente divisó a su mejor amigo al final del puente de madera. Sonrió, increíblemente aliviado, al ver que estaba bien.

No dudó en correr hacia él, deteniéndose al ver que una especie de bola gigante estaba sobre ellos. Y sintió un escalofrío.

Esto no le gustaba…

-¿Riku? –lo llamó, intentando llamar la atención del peliplateado, que aún le daba la espalda.

No recibió respuesta, pero pudo ver que el cuerpo de este se tensó al escuchar su voz. Frunció el ceño.

¿Es que… no lo esperaba aquí?

-Riku… ¿Qué está pasando?

-La puerta. La puerta se ha abierto, Sora. –respondió, al fin, volteando para ver a su amigo. -¡Ahora podremos viajar a otros Mundos!

Pero Sora vio algo en los ojos de Riku que no le gustó, algo que le hizo estremecer y retroceder dos pasos.

-¿Riku…?

-Puede que no volvamos a ver a nuestros padres, pero no podemos echarnos atrás ahora… -continuó hablando, y Sora tuvo la impresión de que su amigo no lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Riku! ¿Y qué pasa con Kairi?

Sora pudo sentir como Riku lo helaba con su mirada, y luego vio su mano extenderse hacia él, invitándole a que la sostuviera.

-Ella vendrá con nosotros, Sora. –le dijo, con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada al castaño. –Vamos, ven conmigo…

Riku no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Él quería cuidar de Sora, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero esta tormenta… No, Sora no iba a sobrevivir si se quedaba en las Islas. No tenía más remedio que llevarle con él, aunque fuera peligroso.

Y, por un momento, la idea de alejarlo de Kairi pasó por su mente. La idea de tener a Sora sólo para él, como años atrás, antes de que Kairi o ese estúpido amigo imaginario suyo aparecieran en sus vidas.

-Riku…

Sora comenzó a levantar su mano, dispuesto a acompañar a su amigo. Confiaba en Riku, él sabía siempre lo que hacer. Viajarían juntos a otros Mundos, visitarían el hogar de Kairi, se harían fuertes y vivirían auténticas aventuras.

Juntos.

Pero algo detuvo al castaño, algo que le hizo temblar y retroceder de nuevo. Algo oscuro salía del suelo, atrapando a Riku, engulléndolo poco a poco.

Y a él también.

-Vamos, Sora. –lo incitó Riku, sin bajar su mano. –Yo no tengo miedo a la Oscuridad.

Sora alzó su mano, tratando de alcanzar la de Riku, que apenas podía ver entre la Oscuridad. No podía moverse, sentía como si algo estuviera engulléndolo. Y tenía miedo, pero se negaba a aceptar algo como eso en voz alta, frente a su mejor amigo, quién acababa de decir con esa seguridad que no temía a la Oscuridad.

Pero su intención no era acompañar a Riku. Sora quería _salvar_ a Riku. De algún modo, sabía que eso no era nada bueno, que tanto Riku como él debían alejarse.

Después, todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

Al despertar, Sora estaba solo, tirado en la playa, rodeado de esos seres oscuros y… sosteniendo algo que no era su espada de madera. Era una especie de llave gigante, a la que esos seres parecían temer.

"_Llave-Espada"_

Sora miró a su alrededor. Conocía esa voz. De algún modo, estaba convencido de que conocía esa voz. Pero no era la voz de Vanitas. Era dulce y protectora… ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

Pero dejó de pensar en ello al recordar todo lo que había sucedido y… al ver que Riku no estaba con él.

-¡Riku! ¡Riku! ¿Dónde estás? Esto… ¡esto no es divertido! –lo llamó, asustado. -¡Riku!

"_Será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres que esos patéticos bichos te arranquen el corazón"_

Ese sí era Vanitas. Y Sora quiso reprenderlo por haber desaparecido en un momento tan importante, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón; si no se daba prisa, no podría buscar a sus amigos.

De modo que, como en su sueño, se enfrentó a los oscuros seres con su nueva arma, deshaciéndose de ellos hasta llegar al jugar secreto, en el cuál se encontraba una enorme puerta, similar a las que aparecían en su sueño.

-Tal vez… también esté soñando esta vez…

Y, como si no pudiera controlarla, esa enorme llave, o Llave-Espada, apuntó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Sora no dudó en avanzar, hasta que llegó al Lugar Secreto y pudo ver la espalda de su amiga.

-¡Kairi! –exclamó, aliviado. -¡Te estaba buscando! Tenemos que encontrar a Riku, algo extraño le ha pasado y…

Pero calló al ver a la chica voltear, completamente pálida, extendiendo su brazo hacia él.

-¿Kairi…?

-Sora…

De pronto, esa puerta que Sora siempre creyó inservible, se abrió, dejando escapar una extraña y fría ráfaga que empujó el cuerpo de Kairi hacia él.

Sora abrió sus brazos, esperando proteger a la chica con ellos, pero no esperó que esta se desvaneciera entre ellos. No entendió nada, y deseó de verdad que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla.

Sintió algo extraño cuando Kairi se desvaneció. Calidez, protección… como aquella voz que escuchó cuando despertó solo en la playa. Pero esa sensación no duró demasiado, pues la fría y oscura ráfaga lo empujó fuera del Lugar Secreto.

Algo se posó sobre su cuerpo, algo muy pesado, más frío que la ráfaga que acababa de sentir. Se asfixiaba, e intentó mirar qué era aquello… sorprendiéndose al ver a esa sombra gigante de su sueño.

Luchó por liberarse, levantó su mano, pidiendo ayuda a esa llave de nuevo. Sonrió al verla aparecer, porque enseguida esa enorme sombra, asustada, lo soltó.

Sora no dudó en luchar como en sus sueños, pero no podía concentrarse. Miraba hacia todos los lados, buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a sus dos amigos… pero estos no aparecieron. Y empezó a asustarse.

En una distracción, la enorme mano de la sombra atrapó su pequeño cuerpo, apretando con fuerza, levantándolo.

Pero la sombra soltó a Sora cuando aquella enorme bola oscura del cielo empezó a tragarlo todo. Sora se apresuró a aferrarse a lo primero que encontró, pero fue inútil. No tardó en ser engullido también, convencido de que este sería su final.

Esperaba, al menos, despertar en la playa de nuevo, con su amiga llamándole dormilón y su mejor amigo retándole…

* * *

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Algo terrible, y todos los del reino lo sabían. Así que la ausencia del rey no había supuesto ninguna sorpresa. Especialmente para la reina, que había notado a su amado extremadamente preocupado y pensativo en los últimos días. Ella sabía que él partiría tarde o temprano.

Los gritos histéricos del mago del reino le impidieron leer la carta con toda la tranquilidad que habría querido, pero el mensaje estaba claro: los Mundos se encontraban en peligro de nuevo, y necesitaban encontrar al elegido de la Llave-Espada.

De algún modo, el rey Mickey sabía que no era el único portador que quedaba, que los antiguos portadores se habían encargado de ceder su legado a alguien más.

-Bien, Donald, Goofy. –dijo entonces la reina Minnie. –El rey confía en vosotros para encontrar al elegido. ¿Podréis hacerlo?

Ambos hicieron una reverencia, asegurando enérgicamente que lo lograrían. Y la reina Minnie lo sabía, pues ya sabía de boca del rey que podría confiarle su propia vida a esos dos guerreros.

-Debéis partir, la nave Gumi os está esperando.

Ambos no dudaron en marcharse, aún algo inquietos con la misión que su rey y viejo amigo Mickey les había encomendado. ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a ese elegido? ¿Y por dónde iban a empezar a buscar?

El mago no se sentía del todo optimista con su misión, pese a que el fiel escudero del rey avanzaba a zancadas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡_Ahiah_! ¡Vamos, Donald! ¡Debemos apresurarnos para encontrar a ese ele… tele… ere…

-¡Elegido! –lo corrigió el pato, irritado. -¿¡Cómo vamos a encontrarlo, con la cantidad de Mundos que hay!

-Porque el rey siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer. –respondió sin más el fiel escudero, entrando en la nave.

Donald suspiró, siguiéndolo. Goofy siempre era demasiado optimista, y tenía una fé ciega en su rey. No era que el sabio mago no la tuviera, simplemente se sentía presionado con aquella misión. ¿Cómo demonios iban a encontrar al elegido a tiempo, con tantos Mundos? Él no era capaz de ver las cosas tan simples como Goofy las veía.

Debería ser el cerebro del grupo, se decía para sí, cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en un Mundo ya devastado por la Oscuridad, una malvada hechicera miraba en su bola mágica, sonriendo triunfal.

-Ese tal Ansem tenía razón… -comentaba, acariciando el cuervo que reposaba a su lado. –Me sentía tan sola… y esos compañeros míos son tan estúpidos…

Volvió a sonreír, acariciando su bola mágica, que reflejaba la imagen de Riku, en el suelo, agotado y jadeando.

Chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo aparecer una sombra cuya silueta iba a resultarle muy familiar al peliplateado.

-Vamos, mi pequeño sincorazón. Debemos atender a nuestro nuevo invitado como se merece...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y prometo tener el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.

Y sé que no lo merezco después de haceros esperar tanto, pero... ¿reviews?


	5. El Elegido

¡He vuelto! ¡Y no he tardado otro año en actualizar! Aunque sí he tardado un poquito. Navidad, y luego otros asuntos que me han mantenido ocupada. ¡Pero aquí tenéis el capítulo! Empezaré el siguiente la semana que viene, quiero que vaya avanzando la historia porque ya tengo todas las ideas en mi cabeza, más o menos ^^

Esta vez sí responderé a las reviews:

**Nebyura: **Sí, ¿verdad? Por ahora es casi igual a la historia del primer Kingdom Hearts. Debe ser así, aunque debo admitir que me aburre retransmitir el juego, pero por ahora debo hacerlo. Pronto cambiará. ¡Me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo!

**Achlys-chan666: **¡Me alegro de haberlo seguido si tanto te ha gustado! La verdad es que me dio pena dejarlo sin seguir, es de las pocas cosas que escribo de la que me siento orgullosa. ¡Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que no te decepcione!

**key: **Nada bueno puede venir de Vanitas... Aunque ahora aparecerá menos, pero espero que no os olvidéis de él. No deberíais XD

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo IV**

_** El Elegido**_

* * *

-¡Maldita nave inútil! –gritaba el pato, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de aquella pequeña ciudad mientras pateaba cada cosa que encontraba.

-Tranquilo, Donald…

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Nos llevó a dónde le dio la gana! –siguió quejándose el mago.

El fiel escudero del rey suspiró, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿No has pensado que, tal vez, era eso lo que el rey quería? –preguntó, muchísimo más tranquilo que su compañero. –Puede que el rey supiera que el elegido se encontraría aquí.

Donald se detuvo y, durante unos incómodos minutos de silencio, Goofy pensó que lo electrocutaría con uno de sus hechizos por haber dicho semejante estupidez.

-¡Ya está! ¡Creo que esto ha sido obra del rey! Nos ha enviado aquí porque sabe que el elegido debe de haber llegado a este Mundo. –rompió el silencio Donald, alzando la cabeza orgulloso. -¡Menos mal que uno de los dos piensa con la cabeza!

Goofy reprimió una risilla, pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió a su compañero sin más… al menos hasta que se fijó en el cielo, deteniéndose.

Una estrella más había desaparecido.

-Donald, ¡ha desaparecido otra estrella!

-¡Idiota! No se trata de una estrella, ¡es un Mundo! ¡Otro Mundo ha sido devorado por la Oscuridad!

Ambos miraron al cielo, para intercambiar miradas de preocupación instantes después. Nadie más en aquel Mundo entendía lo que la desaparición de aquella pequeña e insignificante estrella significaba en realidad.

Debían encontrar al elegido cuanto antes.

* * *

En los callejones de aquella tranquila ciudad, el joven castaño se encontraba inconsciente, con aquella extraña llave gigante a su lado. Nadie pensaría lo que acababa de ocurrirle a ese chico al ver ese rostro tan tranquilo, pese a que estaba más inconsciente que dormido.

Su presencia sólo llamó la atención de un alegre perro que paseaba por ahí. Nada más y nada menos que Pluto, el perro del rey, quién había logrado colarse en la nave de Donald y Goofy.

El astuto animal se acercó al rostro de Sora, lamiéndolo, haciendo que este despertara al fin, completamente aturdido.

-¿Uh…? –fue el primer sonido que salió de sus labios, mientras miraba al animal aún con sus ojos entrecerrados. –Vaya sueño…

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando despertar. Pero eso no fue suficiente para el insistente animal, que saltó sobre el estómago de Sora, haciéndole abrir los ojos de nuevo con un quejido.

-¡Esto no es un sueño!

Se incorporó, saliendo del solitario callejón para encontrarse con una ciudad que en absoluto se parecía a sus islas. Colorida, pero no alegre, más bien tranquila. Pequeñas casas, alguna cafetería, tiendas, unas pocas personas que caminaban por la plaza, y algún extraño ser que parecía más bien un peluche andante.

Sora no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, que ahora brillaban como los de un niño en una juguetería.

-No… ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡He viajado a otro Mundo! –exclamó, emocionado, mirándolo todo con una sonrisa.

Volteó para mirar al travieso perro que le había despertado, pero ya no estaba ahí. Miró a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien más.

-¡Vanitas! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Hemos viajado a otro Mundo! –lo llamó, aún mirando hacia todos los lados, expectante.

Pero su amigo imaginario no apareció. Ninguna risa, ningún comentario jocoso… Nada. Y no tardó en ser consciente de que sí, había viajado a otro Mundo, pero solo. Ni Riku ni Kairi estaba con él, y Vanitas no parecía dispuesto a hacerle compañía.

Agachó la cabeza, ahora sintiéndose intimidado por aquella desconocida ciudad.

-¿Riku? ¿Kairi? –los llamó, aunque en un débil susurro. -¿Dónde estáis? Esto no es divertido…

No, no era divertido viajar a otro Mundo solo, sin ellos. No era una aventura, era… estar completamente perdido.

Negó muchas veces con la cabeza, tratando de borrar de su mente los recuerdos de la tormenta. No estaba dispuesto a creer que sus dos mejores amigos habían desparecido.

-Tienen que estar aquí, ¡estoy seguro! –dijo con decisión. –Seguro que me están buscando también. ¡Debo encontrarlos, o se irán sin mi a otro Mundo!

Y, tras esas palabras y sintiéndose algo más animado, echó a correr, dispuesto a encontrarlos.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor, aún en el suelo, jadeante. Varias plataformas lo rodeaban, algunas más elevadas que otras. Abajo, agua, y al frente un enorme y extraño castillo.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al darse cuenta de que, por fin, había salido de esas Islas y viajado a otro Mundo.

Y Sora también. Y Kairi. Y eso ya no le gustaba tanto…

No estaban con él, pero sabía que no podían haberse quedado en la Isla… o eso quería creer. Sabía que su Mundo había sido completamente devastado, que ya no podrían volver. Las cosas se torcieron, esas oscuras criaturas comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, al igual que esa enorme bola y… la oscuridad a su alrededor cuando quiso llevarse a Sora con él.

Y de lo único que se preocupó Riku en ese momento, era de si Sora estaría a salvo. Se separaron, él salió, pero… ¿y si Sora no lo hizo?

Por no hablar de Kairi… Ni siquiera la vio después de escuchar su grito.

-Puede… que haya cometido un error...

Pero se levantó casi de un bote al ver una sombra muy familiar, o eso creyó, porque no vio nada cuando volvió a mirar. Todo estaba vacío, y sólo le escuchaban algunas gotas caer contra el agua o contra alguna roca.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos, y volvió a ver a esa sombra conocida correr y saltar hacia… ¿el castillo? Y él sólo se limito a mirarla, sin poder creer lo que tenía ante él. Incluso se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación.

Pero la sombra lo saludó con la mano antes de volver a correr.

-¡Sora! ¡Espera! –gritó, reaccionando al fin, y corriendo tras él. -¡No vayas solo, es peligroso! ¡Espérame!

Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, pero no lograba alcanzar a su amigo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo Sora era más rápido que él? Intentó ir más deprisa, y abrió la enorme puerta del castillo, deteniéndose al no encontrar a Sora al entrar.

-¿Sora…?

Observó aquella sala, enorme, con una extraña decoración. Había una fuente frente a él, y dos escaleras a los lados, que llevaban a una plataforma superior. Riku pudo ver desde ahí otra puerta. Tal vez Sora ya estaba ahí…

Desechó esa idea al escuchar el sonido de un jarrón romperse. Miró a su izquierda, y pudo distinguir la sombra del castaño tras una de las columnas.

-Sora, tranquilo… Soy yo, Riku. –lo llamó, acercándose despacio. –¿Por qué te escondes?

Pero pudo ver cómo la sombra corría a una velocidad inhumana, y ni siquiera supo hacia dónde.

Frunció el ceño. Esto ya no le tranquilizaba tanto, y buscó a la sombra con la mirada por toda la sala, sin éxito… hasta que se detuvo en la frente.

En sus labios se dibujó una sincera sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo ahí, asustado, mirándole. Aunque no pudo ir hacia él, porque Sora se adelantó abrazándolo con fuerza y echando a llorar.

-Sora… Sora, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, empezando a preocuparse. –Todo va bien, no llores… todo va bien…

Aunque no estaba ya acostumbrado a abrazar a su amigo, Riku llevó sus manos a su espalda, esperando que se calmara un poco. Pero seguía llorando y escondiéndose de él, y… poco a poco… le costaba más mantenerse impasible…

Aferró la tela de la chaqueta de Sora, y sonrió.

-Todo irá bien, Sora. No dejaré que te alejes de mi…

Pero, de pronto, el cuerpo de Sora se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Riku trató de evitarlo, sin entender nada, pero Sora se desvaneció sin más, y él cayó de rodillas al suelo.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Sora había desaparecido?

-Sora… ¡Sora! –lo llamó, desesperado. -¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Sora!

Miró al frente, y en sus ojos podía percibirse la ira al encontrarse con una hechicera.

La mujer vestía túnicas de color negro y morado. Su rostro era entre pálido y verdoso, sus ojos afilados y crueles. Una especie de cuernos parecían salir de su cabeza, y sostenía una larga vara terminada en una esfera verde brillante.

-¿¡Quién eres! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Sora! –gritó Riku, levantándose, apretando los puños y dispuesto a luchar contra aquella bruja.

Ella sólo sonrió.

-Ven conmigo. –ordenó y, al ver el rostro del joven, supo que debía persuadirlo un poco. -¿No quieres ver a tu querido Sora?

Y, para demostrárselo, alzó su vara, haciendo aparecer al castaño entre fuego color esmeralda. Pero ese no era el Sora que Riku conocía, y lo descubrió al ver sus ojos, azules, pero fríos y sin ninguna luz en ellos.

-Ese… no es Sora…

-Pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. –aseguró. –Sólo tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿¡Y cómo sé que no me engañas!

La risa de la hechicera fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero Riku pudo ver como ese falso Sora se acercaba a él, aún rodeado por ese extraño fuego, alzando su mano hacia él.

-Ri… ku… -lo llamaba, con la misma voz de Sora, pero más apagada. –A… yú… da… me…

-¡Deja eso! ¡No uses la imagen de Sora para algo así! –siguió gritando, desviando la mirada, incapaz de mirar aquella ilusión.

-Tu amigo no sobrevivirá solo. Todos los Mundos son muy peligrosos hoy en día. –advirtió la misteriosa mujer. –Si no aceptas mi ayuda, tal vez se te haga demasiado tarde para salvarlo…

Y Riku pudo escuchar los gritos de aquel falso Sora, quemándose, aún suplicándole ayuda, llamándole desesperado.

Por un momento, Riku volvió a creer que era su Sora, y tuvo que taparse los oídos para no escuchar más. Incluso cerró los ojos para evitar lanzarse hacia él y salvarlo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero haz que desaparezca! –suplicó.

Y, con una sonrisa triunfal, la bruja hizo desaparecer a Sora, esperando a que Riku liberara sus oídos y sus ojos.

-Ven conmigo, viajero. Tu corazón necesita descansar.

Riku se llevó la mano al pecho, ahora confundido. ¿Su corazón? Era verdad que se sentía fatigado desde que salió de sus Islas, pero… ¿cómo lo sabía esa bruja?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó, aún desconfiado.

La hechicera, que ya subía las escaleras, se detuvo para voltearse y mirar al peliplateado con una tranquila pero escalofriante sonrisa.

-Maléfica.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en una habitación, sobre la cama, con la Llave-Espada sobre sus piernas. Su cabeza estaba algo gacha, y su mirada fija en esa arma. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aún se sentía algo ido, no sabía si por la conversación o por la paliza que había recibido horas atrás.

Durante la búsqueda de sus amigos por la ciudad, Sora se topó con un chico algo mayor que él, de melena castaña y una especie de sable-pistola. Lo derribó antes de que pudiera apenas reaccionar, pero lo llevó a aquel pequeño hotel, dónde se encontraba también una chica morena que decía ser una ninja.

Sora aún no era capaz de asimilar todo lo que acababan de explicarle. La existencia de otros Mundos, el significado de aquella llave gigante que aparecía de la nada… y esos seres oscuros que destruyeron sus Islas: los sincorazón.

Además de su destino: salvar los Mundos de la amenaza de la Oscuridad. Él era el elegido, el único que podía hacerlo.

Sora estaba convencido de que él no era el más adecuado para llevar a cabo esa misión. Era evidente de que la Llave-Espada se había equivocado al escogerlo como elegido.

Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la cama y levantando su supuesta arma, mirándola.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que haría Riku... –murmuró para sí. –O… qué me diría Vanitas que debería hacer…

Miró hacia los lados, en busca de su amigo imaginario. Pero aún no aparecía, no lo había hecho desde que llegó a ese nuevo Mundo. ¿Por qué? Ahora era lo único que tenía… ¡Y se marchaba sin más!

Se mordió el labio, nervioso. No iba a negarlo, estaba preocupado por Vanitas tanto como lo estaba por Riku y Kairi. Él… era también su amigo, después de todo, aunque fuera… imaginario.

Pero volvió a pensar en Riku, y en Kairi. Sonrió.

-Ellos… si se enteraran de esto… ¡seguro que estarían orgullosos de mi!

De pronto, se sintió algo más animado. ¡Claro que podría hacerlo! Ese tal León que lo había derribado antes decía que había sido un error, que sería derrotado por los sincorazón, pero Sora estaba convencido de que no sería así. Iba a hacerse fuerte, iba a derrotarlos y salvaría los Mundos.

Se incorporó, decidido y con una sonrisa.

-Haré que Riku se sienta orgulloso de mi. –dijo, levantando esa enorme llave. -¡No volverá a dejarme atrás!

Miró de nuevo, en busca de Vanitas. Suspiró al no encontrarlo, pero aún sonreía.

-¿¡Me has oído, Vanitas! ¡No volveré a ser débil! No volveré a llorar. –prometió, llevando la otra mano a su pecho. –Voy a ser fuerte, ¡todos estaréis orgullosos de mi!

Pero una risilla interrumpió su discurso, y sus mejillas enrojecieron en el instante en el que vio a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza.

-Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor. –comentó mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida en la mesilla. –Leon se pasó esta vez. Sólo eres un niño…

Sora hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar que la muchacha se refería a él como _niño_, pero su expresión cambió al ver la bandeja con comida. Su estómago respondió casi al instante con un rugido, provocando otra risilla de la castaña y un nuevo sonrojo por parte del menor.

Empezó a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Aunque él no se dio cuenta, la mirada de la joven se tiñó de tristeza y compasión.

-Yo también perdí mi Mundo. –dijo de pronto, y Sora dejó de comer. –Es duro, pero lo superarás…

-Las Islas no han desaparecido. –fue su respuesta, decidida. -¡Viajé a otros Mundos! Es sólo eso. Volveré… ¡volveré cuando encuentre a mis amigos!

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Ese chico parecía tan decidido y optimista que no podría perdonarse borrar esa sonrisa inocente con la crueldad de la realidad.

-¿Sabéis si alguien más ha llegado a este Mundo? –preguntó Sora con interés. -¡Mis amigos deben de estar aquí también! ¿Verdad? La otra chica dijo que aquí venían todos los que abandonaban su Mundo.

"_Todos aquellos que salían con vida"_, completó Aerith en su cabeza. Volvió a sonreír tristemente, aunque pensó inmediatamente en aquellos seres que había enviado el rey.

¡Claro!

-No sé nada de tus amigos, pero ha llegado alguien más a este Mundo hoy. –fue su respuesta. –Y deberías ir a verlos, tal vez puedan ayudarte a encontrar a tus amigos.

-¿¡De verdad!

Aerith asintió, pero antes de que Sora pudiera decidir nada, pudieron ver como un sincorazón aparecía en la Oscuridad. Aerith retrocedió, y la Llave-Espada volvió a aparecer en la mano de Sora.

-¡Corre! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos!

Aunque dijo esas palabras, Sora estaba temblando. Ese sincorazón parecía algo más fuerte que las pequeñas sombras a las que se había enfrentado en sus sueños y durante la tormenta de las Islas. Pero debía proteger a aquella chica como fuera. ¡Era el Elegido!

La joven ninja entró en la habitación junto a Leon, que se deshizo del oscuro ser antes de que Sora pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Yuffie! ¡Aerith! ¡Buscad a Cid y poneos a salvo! –ordenó el mayor, mirando después de Sora de forma severa. –Es el momento de que demuestres que la Llave-Espada no se ha equivocado.

Sora asintió, mirando aquella arma que lo había elegido.

Otro sincorazón apareció, y ambos lo persiguieron para deshacerse de él. Leon era mucho más rápido y fuerte que Sora, y este aún era traicionado por la confusión y los nervios, que lo pusieron en peligro en más de una ocasión.

-Estos no tienen importancia. –dijo entonces Leon. –Debes encontrar al líder.

No era una petición, y el menor salió corriendo en busca de aquel "líder" que Leon había mencionado, aunque no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraría.

Dio vueltas por toda Ciudad de Paso, hasta que llegó a un distrito que se encontraba completamente vacío. Casi en silencio… al menos hasta que escuchó dos gritos y, al mirar hacia arriba…

-¡Aaaah!

Intentó salir corriendo, pero ese pato y una especie de perro cayeron sobre él, aplastándolo.

-¡La Llave-Espada! –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Sora los miró, muy sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Esos dos animales estaban hablando?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarles si estaba soñando o si era una alucinación debido al golpe, porque nuevos sincorazón aparecieron. Estaban rodeados.

-¡Vamos, Goofy! –dijo el pato, levantándose. -¡_Electro_!

El Elegido pudo mirar atónito cómo relámpagos caían del cielo y golpeaban a todos sus enemigos, haciendo que desaparecieran al instante.

Cuando ambos se apartaron, Sora pudo levantarse, aún sorprendido… y cada vez más confuso.

-¡Por fin te hemos encontrado! –chilló el pato de nuevo, aunque Sora no logró entender bien lo que le decía.

-¿Eh…?

-Así que esa es la Llave-Espada… -comentó Goofy, señalando el arma de Sora con curiosidad.

Y antes de que Sora pudiera preguntar qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando, un temblor en la tierra los interrumpió y un nuevo sincorazón apareció.

Era enorme, protegido con una armadura y con sus extremidades prácticamente separadas de su cuerpo. Donald y Goofy no dudaron en atacar, pero Sora se sintió algo intimidado por aquella imponente criatura.

-Ese debe de ser… el… líder del que Leon hablaba… -murmuró para él, retrocediendo un poco.

"_Puedes hacerlo" _

Sora miró hacia todos los lados. ¡Conocía esa voz! No era Vanitas, era una voz más cálida y amable, una voz acogedora que… ya había escuchado antes. En sus sueños, ¡había escuchado esa voz en sus sueños!

De pronto, se sintió lleno de fuerza y recordó la promesa que se había hecho. Riku, Kairi y Vanitas no iban a estar orgullosos de un cobarde, ¿verdad? ¡Debía derrotar a ese sincorazón!

Así que, empuñando con fuerza su Llave-Espada, se unió a esos dos misteriosos animales parlantes para derrotar al sincorazón. Y lo lograron, observando como un corazón aparecía y se alzaba al cielo instantes después.

Sora miró aquello maravillado, pero se llevó la mano al pecho sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero, de algún modo, sentía que había hecho algo increíblemente bueno. Útil. Increíble.

¡Riku no iba a poder creerlo cuando se lo contara!

* * *

-Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros? –preguntó Goofy.

Todos miraban a Sora expectantes. De su decisión dependía el destino de todos los Mundos y de absolutamente todas las personas y seres que vivían en ellos. De la decisión de un niño de catorce años.

-Deberás acompañarlos si quieres encontrar a tus amigos. –le recomendó Leon, cruzándose de brazos.

Sora pensó en Riku, en Kairi. Sí, debía acompañar a esos dos extraños animales en su aventura. Debía encontrar a sus amigos y no le importaba tener que emprender ese viaje, por muy complicado que pareciera.

Así que, por fin, asintió. Pero no pudo ver el alivio y la esperanza reflejados en los ojos de los presentes, porque no había apartado la mirada del suelo en ningún momento.

-¡Yo soy Goofy! –se presentó el escudero.

-¡Donald! –chilló el mago.

-Sora… -murmuró el castaño.

-¡No puedes montar en nuestra nave con esa pinta! –lo reprendió de pronto el pato.

Sora no entendió nada.

-Nuestra nave sólo funciona con caras felices. –le advirtió Donald. -¡Nada de caras tristes, nada de lágrimas!

-¿Caras… felices? –repitió Sora, que aún miraba hacia el suelo.

Ambos asintieron y el joven tomó aire, escondiendo el rostro tras algunos mechones de su alborotado cabello castaño. Después, les mostró una forzada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo demás fueron risas y Sora, avergonzado y rojo como un tomate, cambió aquella expresión y desvió la mirada.

-¡Eso sí que es una cara divertida! –comentó Goofy entre risas.

-Está bien, ¡iré con vosotros! –decidió el ojiazul, más animado.

Y así, los tres comenzaron su aventura. Una que Sora espero que terminara bien. Después de todo, los héroes siempre conseguían salvar al Mundo, ¿no? Nunca fracasaban en el intento.

Y él se convertiría en un héroe… ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, ¡reviews! Y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ¡también!


	6. Luz y Oscuridad

Ni siquiera sabía que no había subido este capítulo aquí. Mis disculpas por mi ausencia. No quiero dar muchos detalles, sólo sonaría a excusa, pero digamos que por motivos muy personales mi inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones. Espero traeros el siguiente capítulo pronto, ya lo tengo empezado, pero... bueno, ya sabéis cómo van estas cosas. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir con este fan fic, y espero traeros mejores capítulos.

No responderé a las reviews esta vez, pero de veras muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Me siento muy culpable al veros tan emocionados con mi historia y yo siguiéndola tan a tropicones. ¡Lo compensaré, de verdad!

Por ahora, disfrutad.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo V**

**_ Luz y Oscuridad_**

* * *

-¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Ese crío y los perros del Rey han encontrado una de las cerraduras!

Eso, junto a otras muchas cosas, era lo que podía entenderse entre tantos gritos y maldiciones.

Una sala completamente oscura, sólo iluminada por una luz verdosa que mostraba a Sora y sus dos nuevos amigos, rodeada por varias sombras escalofriantes que no dejaban de maldecir a los tres héroes.

-¡Yo les haría pasar por la tabla! ¡Seguro que serían un buen almuerzo para ese maldito cocodrilo! –gritaba uno de ellos mientras agitaba su garfio contra la imagen de los tres héroes.

-¡Yo podría convertirlos en gusanos y comérmelos! –sugirió el que parecía un saco, entre risas.

-¿¡Y por qué no aplastarlos!? –le respondía una voz femenina mientras movía sus tentáculos.

Más gritos y risas se escucharon, entre otras macabras ideas que llevar a cabo con Sora y sus amigos… hasta que el movimiento de una mano hizo el silencio. Todos miraron a la oscura figura, que no tardó en iluminarse con una luz verdosa.

-Silencio, queridos. –dijo una voz femenina, tranquila, mientras acariciaba la esfera verde de su bastón. –No hay que ser tan impacientes, esto apenas ha empezado…

-¿Es que no lo ves, Maléfica? –preguntó otro de ellos, con llamas en su cabeza. –¡Ese enano tiene la llave!

-Paciencia… -es todo lo que dijo la hechicera, ignorando los gritos. –Ese chico podría sernos muy útil…

* * *

Riku estaba tumbado en la cama. Una que parecía demasiado normal y corriente para el lugar oscuro y tenebroso en el que se encontraba. Pero, curiosamente, esa habitación era todo lo contrario al resto del castillo: era tranquila, normal… Bueno, casi todo lo contrario. Era oscura y fría.

Maléfica lo había llevado ahí después de aceptar su propuesta. Y, hasta ahora, no había salido de aquella habitación. Para absolutamente nada. Y ya no sabía cuántos días habían pasado…

La misteriosa mujer le traía comida, pero Riku se negaba a comerla. No confiaba en ella, no podía confiar en una mujer que había sido capaz de mostrarle a Sora y usar su recuerdo para torturarlo de aquella forma tan despiadada.

No, no podía. Además, ni siquiera le había explicado nada. Aunque eso también era culpa del peliplateado, que no había abierto la boca para absolutamente nada, ni siquiera para negarse a comer lo que se le ofrecía.

Pero los días pasaban, y Riku se impacientaba. ¿Qué había sido de Sora y Kairi? No podía seguir ahí encerrado, desconfiando. Esa mujer le daba mala espina, pero necesitaba su ayuda para encontrar a sus amigos. ¿Y si les había pasado algo?

-Sora… -murmuró, llevando su mano, temblorosa, sobre el pecho.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Maléfica, a la que el joven recibió con el ceño fruncido y una fulminante mirada. Nunca le gustó que entraran sin llamar, aunque era no fuera su habitación, ni su casa.

Pero Maléfica no se inmutó. Seguía con esa sonrisa tranquila y siniestra en su rostro, acariciando su bastón, como si Riku no hubiera hecho ningún gesto desagradable. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de confiar un poco en ti. -dijo sin más. –Quizás así tú confíes un poco en mi…

Se apartó de la puerta, invitándolo a salir de la habitación. Y, aunque vaciló, Riku se levantó de la cama y la siguió. No podía seguir dudando, tenía que encontrar a Sora y Kairi como fuera. Ellos estaban en peligro por su culpa, por su impaciencia. Tenía que salvarlos y esa bruja era la única esperanza que tenía.

Lo condujo por oscuros y largos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala, esta vez iluminada. Riku lo observó todo, aún dudando, desconfiado…

Especialmente cuando vio esos cuerpos femeninos encerrados en esos cristales.

-¿Qué… qué les has hecho a esas chicas? –preguntó, retrocediendo.

La risilla que se le escapó a la hechicera no lo dejó más tranquilo. No tenía con qué defenderse, estaba solo con aquella mujer allí y sólo podía confiar en su fuerza… o escapar. Y era demasiado orgulloso como para salir corriendo, incluso aunque enfrentarse a ella fuera una auténtica locura.

-De eso quería hablarte. –respondió, nuevamente tranquila. –Esas chicas son… necesarias.

Riku las miró. Tres mujeres con hermosos vestidos, sus ojos cerrados como si estuvieran durmiendo tranquilamente. Y así lo parecería si no fuera porque estaban completamente pálidas.

En el suelo, había otra chica más joven. Rubia y con un vestido azul. Sus ojos también estaban cerrados, exactamente en el mismo estado que las otras.

-Y con esta sólo faltan tres.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¿Por qué les has hecho esto?

La sonrisa tranquila e indiferente de la bruja hizo retroceder a Riku.

-Siete princesas de corazón puro. Si reúno sus corazones, podré abrir la cerradura. –fue su única respuesta.

Riku vio cómo la mujer se daba la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba, al final de la sala, dónde sólo podía distinguir diferentes destellos. Quiso avanzar hacia allí, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-No confío tanto en ti como para eso, Riku.

-Entonces… estas chicas… -comenzó a decir, demasiado aterrado como para continuar.

-Han perdido su corazón, sí. Pero era necesario. Todo deseo conlleva un sacrificio…

-Pero… ¡eso no está bien! Están… ¡están muertas! –gritó, agachándose junto a la joven rubia, tocando su rostro. –Está fría como el hielo…

Riku retrocedió de nuevo, mirando horrorizado aquel cuerpo ya sin vida, mientras que Maléfica parecía indiferente o, incluso, divertida al ver la reacción del joven.

-No esperaba que te asustaras tan fácilmente. –le dijo con sorna. –Creía que estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a tus amigos…

-¡Pero esto no está bien! Matar… matar no está bien…

-El Bien y el Mal… son tan relativos…

Acariciando de nuevo su bastón, hizo aparecer una figura con un destello verdoso. Una que Riku conocía muy bien, y que no pudo dejar de mirar.

-Sora…

-¿Sabes? Dicen que tras esa cerradura se encuentra un increíble poder. –prosiguió. –Un poder capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

-¿Cualquier… deseo?

-Sí. Cualquier deseo, por imposible que parezca.

Riku intentó disimular, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron. Esos ojos que no podían mentir y que se clavaron en la ilusión de Sora como si estuvieran completamente hipnotizados. Y Maléfica no pasó por alto aquel gesto.

-Sólo tres chicas más… Tres corazones de pura Luz más y podrías conseguir lo que más deseas…

-Podría… ¿podría hacerme más fuerte? –preguntó, vacilando, pero sin dejar de mirar esos falsos ojos azules, que en absoluto brillaban con la inocencia y alegría que lo hacían los de su mejor amigo.

-Lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, sí.

-Si Riku se hace fuerte… ¡me gustará mucho más! –dijo de pronto la voz del falso Sora, sorprendiendo a Riku.

Pero el peliplateado sonrió de forma amarga. Porque él sabía que eso no era cierto, que las palabras de ese Sora eran tan falsas como él…

Y, aún así, quiso creerlas.

-¿Por qué me estás ofreciendo esto? –preguntó, siendo capaz de apartar la mirada de la ilusión de su amigo para clavarla en los fríos y calculadores ojos de la hechicera.

-Porque sé que me ayudarás a encontrar a esas princesas.

-Qué confiada… -bufó.

-¿No te parece un buen trato? Puedo entrenarte, enseñarte a defenderte por los Mundos, hacerte más fuerte… y todo lo que tienes que hacer a cambio es ayudarme a encontrarlas. Y, cuando lo hagas, tendrás todo lo que deseas. Todo…

Los ojos de Riku volvieron a traicionarlo y miró hacia el falso Sora, que le sonreía y se agachaba junto a él.

-Todo lo que deseas… -murmuró aquella voz, que en nada se parecía a la de su mejor amigo. Riku sabía que Sora jamás emplearía un tono de voz tan escalofriante.

Pero, aún así, asintió.

-Más te vale no estás engañándome, bruja.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que todavía no soy un héroe!?

Sora infló sus mofletes, indignado y cruzándose de brazos. Se había tirado horas destrozando barriles, enfrentándose a grupos de sincorazón, a un hombre extraño con una enorme espada e incluso a un perro de tres cabezas. ¿Cómo que todavía no era un héroe?

-Así es. Todavía no puedo considerarte un héroe de verdad. –respondió el sátiro.

El Elegido volvió a bufar, junto a sus dos compañeros de viaje. Después de todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho, el sátiro se negaba a otorgarles el título de héroes, aún después de haber ayudado a Hércules con los problemas que Hades había causado en el Coliseo del Olimpo.

-Te hace falta algo más para ser un héroe verdadero. –insistió el sátiro, Philoctetes.

Y, como si acabara de entenderlo, Sora miró hacia la cerradura que acababa de sellar minutos antes. Hizo aparecer su Llave-Espada de nuevo, mirándola y sonriendo.

-Entiendo. –dijo sin más. –Los héroes tienen que hacer mucho más que esto, ¿no? ¡Pues yo voy a hacerlo!

Tanto Donald y Goofy miraron a Sora sin entender muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero él ya estaba decidido. Creía haberlo entendido y, aunque no fuera lo que quisiera decir Phil, iba a recordar esas palabras durante todo su viaje.

-Sólo seré un héroe cuando salve todos los Mundos, cuando logre sellar todas las cerraduras y derrotar a los sincorazón. ¡No podré ser llamado "héroe" hasta que no lo logre!

-¡Así se habla, Sora! –lo animó Goofy, mientras que Donald sólo bufó.

-Más te vale cumplir eso…

Sora asintió, confiado. Ya habían sellado, con esta, tres cerraduras. No habían podido salvar a Alicia, quién había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero sí ayudaron a Tarzán y su familia e hicieron que la paz volviera a ambos Mundos.

Aunque el castaño seguía preocupado, porque creyó ver a Kairi en esa selva y estaba convencido de que trató de decirle algo. Pero no la encontró, y nadie de aquel Mundo parecía haberla visto. Y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Además, no tenía una sola pista del paradero de Riku. Y Vanitas no había vuelto a hablarle…

-¡Vamos, moveos de una vez! –chilló de pronto el pato, sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos. -¡Tenemos que ir al siguiente Mundo, quién sabe si el Rey se encontrará allí!

-¡O, tal vez, Riku y Kairi! –completó Sora, siguiéndolos, despidiéndose de Hércules y su tutor con la mano.

Donald y Goofy estaban muy impacientes por visitar el siguiente Mundo, tanto como para dejar a Sora algo atrás. Y este logró distraerse mirando a aquel chico de extraño cabello rubio contra el que se había enfrentado horas atrás.

-Uh… disculpa… ¿tú eras?

-Cloud. –respondió sin más.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Cloud? –preguntó con curiosidad. –Querías… Uh… tú… buscabas algo, ¿verdad?

El rubio sólo asintió y se levantó, ocultando parte de su rostro con aquella larga capa rojiza. Dio media vuelta, como si fuera a marcharse, pero Sora se adelantó para ponerse en su camino. Aún necesitaba saber muchas cosas…

Estaba convencido de que Cloud también había pasado por su misma situación. Seguramente su Mundo hubiera desaparecido y se haya separado de sus amigos. Pensó, por un momento, que podrían ayudarse.

-¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Alguien importante?

Supo que había dado en el calvo cuando el rubio desvió la mirada, con esa profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-Era… mi Luz…

-¿Tu Luz…?

-Sí. Nunca pierdas de vista tu Luz, Sora. Podrías perderte en la Oscuridad…

Cloud se fue sin dejarle a Sora preguntar nada más. Aunque tampoco fue capaz. Las palabras de aquel extraño chico habían conseguido perturbarlo.

¿Tenía eso algo que ver con los sincorazón? La Oscuridad sólo podían ser ellos. Pero… ¿qué era su Luz? Sora estaba convencido de que Cloud hablaba de ella como si se tratara de una persona. Una persona muy importante para Cloud. ¿Cuál sería la Luz de Cloud?

¿Y su Luz? ¿Quién sería su Luz?

La primera persona en la que pensó fue Kairi. Esos ojos azules llenos de vida, esa radiante sonrisa y su melodiosa voz. Kairi parecía la más indicada para ser su Luz. Pero, aún así, Sora no sintió que fuera así. No del todo.

¿Era de verdad esa Luz una persona? ¿Una cosa? ¿Un sentimiento? ¿Era algo que pudiera ver?

¿Es posible que, en su caso, fuera la Llave-Espada? Después de todo, apareció en las Islas, durante de la tormenta, cuando la Oscuridad estuvo a punto de engullirlo antes de alcanzar la mano de Riku…

No. Sora estaba convencido de que no se trataba de aquella extraña llave.

-¡Sora! ¿Vienes o no? –lo llamó Donald, que comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¡Sí, sí!

Esa Luz, fuera lo que fuera, tendría que esperar. Ahora debía encontrar a sus amigos y… convertirse en un héroe verdadero.

* * *

-¿Cómo está el chico?

Aquella profunda, fría y escalofriante voz masculina pareció retumbar en la sala. Era como si viniera de cualquier lugar, y al mismo tiempo de ninguno. Pero, sin duda, provenía de alguien escondido bajo una capa de un apagado color marrón.

-En sus aposentos, completamente agotado. Lleva entrenando todo el día, sin descanso. –explicó la tranquila voz femenina. –Es obstinado…

-Es perfecto.

-¿Para qué quiere a ese chico, mi señor? El Elegido de la Llave-Espada es el otro niño… ¿De qué le sirve tener a este a sus servicios?

-Te equivocas. Ese chico no es el Elegido. Sólo es un reemplazo, el chico de los recados.

Aquellas palabras intrigaron a Maléfica, que no pudo hacer más que sonreír, deseosa de escuchar más.

-El verdadero Elegido de la Llave-Espada se encuentra durmiendo en… sus aposentos. –prosiguió el hombre misterioso, entre risas.

-¿Cómo es posible…?

-Cedió a la Oscuridad… y la Llave-Espada tuvo que buscar al primer corazón puro que encontró. –explicó. –Y… dio la _casualidad_ de que ese corazón pertenecía a nuestro pequeño experimento.

-¿Experimento? –repitió la bruja, sin entender del todo las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Un viejo aprendiz mío se ha encargado de cuidar de él durante estos últimos diez años. –continuó con su explicación. -Pero, por desgracia… llevo varios días sin saber nada de él.

-Y… ¿por qué cuidar de ese niño, si Riku iba a ser el Elegido?

-Porque sabía que, una vez llegado el día, el verdadero Elegido sucumbiría a la Oscuridad. Digno ejemplo de su antecesor... –añadió con una nueva risa.

La hechicera acarició su bastón, y este reflejó a Riku descansando sobre su cama, jadeando, agotado.

-Nuestro chico de los recados se encargará de alimentar la ira de Riku. Y, cuando Riku esté listo, la Llave-Espada volverá a sus brazos. Y será nuestra.

-¿Cómo conseguiremos eso?

-Mi aprendiz era quién debía encargarse de eso. Pero algo está interfiriendo. –esta vez, su voz sonó como un gruñido. –O alguien…

-¿Podemos confiar en… tu aprendiz?

El hombre asintió.

-Sin duda alguna, mi vieja amiga. La Luz siempre cede ante la Oscuridad…

* * *

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? –preguntó Sora, por enésima vez, impaciente.

-¡No lo sé! –admitió Donald, por fin, a gritos. -¡No puedo acceder a ninguna ruta!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo viajaremos a los otros Mundos entonces?

La nave Gumi se tambaleó peligrosamente. Donald estaba realmente irritado y el chico no ayudaba en absoluto a calmarlo. Goofy sólo observaba a ambos, mirando los pequeños fragmentos que habían obtenido al sellar las cerraduras.

-Eh… chicos… -los llamó.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Riku y Kairi podrían estar en cualquier lugar!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero intentar atravesar esas rutas es un suicidio!

-Chicos… ¿Y si, tal vez, estas cosas que encontramos sirvieran para algo? ¡Parecen trozos Gumi! –insistió Goofy, llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó el pato. -¿Y si esos Gumi sirven para algo? ¡Vamos a preguntar a Cid!

Tanto Sora como Goofy miraron a Donald; el primero con el ceño fruncido y el segundo con su amplia y pacífica sonrisa de siempre.

Y, sin reproches, partieron rumbo a Ciudad de Paso, con la esperanza de que su amigo experto en máquinas los ayudara con aquellas "cosas".

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir entrenando, Riku?

Pese a que el peliplateado asintió, Maléfica dudó. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, jadeando y con una mano sobre el pecho. No parecía que su corazón fuera a aguantarlo mucho más y, aunque había que forzarlo, no quería arriesgarse a destrozar el corazón del chico.

No todavía.

-Puedo hacerlo… No soy débil, puedo hacerlo. –dijo con decisión, pese a los jadeos.

Se levantó, tambaleándose, y recogió su arma del suelo. Una espada con forma de ala. "Devorador de Almas", o así la había llamado Maléfica al ofrecérsela.

-Quizás tú no seas débil, pero tu corazón es débil. –respondió con frialdad. –El corazón siempre es débil.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que deje de ser tan débil?

Maléfica pudo ver la frustración en los cansados ojos de Riku. Aunque, en realidad, sólo necesitaba ver cómo éste apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

_Ansem_ tenía razón. Era perfecto.

-Si me demuestras ser lo suficientemente fuerte, quizás te enseñe el poder de la Oscuridad. –respondió, alzando su mano y mostrando una perfecta y oscura esfera. –Te volverás más fuerte y... tendrás que preocuparte menos por tu corazón.

-¿Oscuridad? –repitió, desconfiado. -¿No es… peligroso?

-Quizás, si eres débil…

Ella supo lo mucho que Riku odiaba esa palabra, así como sabía que iba a aceptar su propuesta.

…Y que lo habría hecho de no ser porque Hades irrumpió en la sala, ardiendo de la ira. Literalmente.

-¡Ese MALDITO mocoso ha acabado con mi Cerbero! –gritó, lanzando llamas. -¡Y el MEMO de Hércules sigue vivito y coleando!

-Calma, Hades. Asustarás a nuestro invitado. –advirtió Maléfica, sin inmutarse.

-¡A ese mocoso es al que voy a asustar! ¡Voy a llevar su pura y APESTOSA alma directa al Inframundo!

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Hades. –le recordó, aún con esa inquietante calma.

-¡Lo dudo mucho, jefa! ¡Tu amiguito Sora hará una parada por Ciudad de Paso antes de ir derechito a Agrabah!

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Riku no lo dudó. Corrió hacia el Dios, empuñando su arma, dispuesto a acabar con él por haber intentado hacerle daño a Sora. Pero Hades fue rápido y Riku acabó en el suelo.

-¡Sora! ¡Sora está bien! –gritó, aliviado, para luego fulminar con la mirada tanto a Maléfica como a Hades. -¡Y vosotros lo sabíais!

Hades, que imaginaba que aquella situación comenzaría a ser peligrosa, optó por desaparecer entre las llamas, mientras que Maléfica continuaba sorprendentemente tranquila, mirando a Riku con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Odio que sonrías así! ¡Sabía que me estabais engañando! –continuó gritando.

Intentó atacarla, pero Maléfica sólo tuvo que levantar su bastón para dejarlo paralizado. Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, como si disfrutara observando los pobres intentos del peliplateado por librarse del hechizo.

-Lo hice por tu bien, Riku. Ese amiguito tuyo te destrozará cuando lo veas…

-¡Mientes! Sora jamás haría eso.

-El Sora que conocías, quizás no. Pero, por desgracia, el poder corrompe a las personas. Y tu querido amigo posee un poder inmenso… e inmerecido.

-No entiendo… de qué estás hablando…

-Es el portador de la Llave-Espada, ni más ni menos. El que salvará a los Mundos de la Oscuridad.

Riku sonrió, casi orgulloso. ¿Sora había conseguido todo eso en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse? Estaba deseando ir a buscarlo para felicitarlo y, quizás, retarlo después. Quería demostrarle que él también se había vuelto fuerte.

Pero, de pronto, el miedo lo invadió. ¿Y si Sora se había vuelto más fuerte que él? ¿Y si ya no lo necesitaba? Sora no volvería a buscarlo, no se escondería tras él cuando tuviera miedo. Sora no lo necesitaría.

Esa idea dejó de gustarle, y Maléfica se dio cuenta.

-Está demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por Kairi… o por ti…

-No… ¡Eso no es verdad! Sora… él… seguro que está buscándonos…

-Ni siquiera suenas convencido… –se mofó la bruja. –Sabes tan bien como yo que os ha olvidado. Ahora la Llave-Espada y su fama ocupan su corazón. ¡Incluso se ha buscado unos nuevos amigos! Fieles sirvientes del Rey, ni más ni menos.

-Sora no es así, ¡estás mintiendo!

-Si tanto confías en tu amiguito, será mejor que lo compruebes por ti mismo, ¿no crees?

Y, chasqueando sus dedos, hizo que la Oscuridad rodeara al peliplateado, haciendo que desapareciera en ella.

Ella esperó a que la Oscuridad también desapareciera para soltar una sonora carcajada.


	7. Ira

He vuelto pronto, ¿verdad? Sí, yo también estoy sorprendida. Iba a esperar un poco antes de subir el capítulo, pero me parece que, después de mi larga ausencia, merecéis otro más. Ni siquiera he esperado a las reviews, así que responderé a las que tuve antes aquí:

**Achlys-chan666: **Primero, ¡gracias por la review! Y respecto a la Organización XIII y Chain of Memories... Tengo pensado incluir algo de ellos, pero no aún. Es pronto, y por ahora sólo estoy basándolo en acontecimientos de Kingdom Hearts I y algo de Birth by Sleep. Pero, poco a poco, se irá desligando de la historia original, así que... ¡paciencia, aunque sé que estás teniendo mucha!

**Nebyura: **La verdad es que disfruto más escribiendo las partes de Riku que las de Sora, al menos, por ahora. Puedo dejar salir la creatividad y, siendo sinceros, por ahora la historia de Riku es más interesante que la de Sora. Espero que te guste este capítulo y siento muchísimo la ausencia. Oh, y respecto a lo de Ven... ¡probablemente estés muy cerca!

**yunmoon: **Me alegra saber eso. Lo que esperaba era que diera la sensación de que podría haber pasado, omitiendo el detalle de que sea Riku/Sora y dándole un enfoque menos... inocente. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

**Hiroko-chan: **Lamento mucho la ausencia. Sé lo que fastidia estar leyendo una historia interesante y tener que esperar tanto tiempo. Y sí, Vanitas es realmente genial y, aunque por ahora haya perdido protagonismo, ¡volverá! Me alegré mucho de verlo en KH3D, y si no lo has visto en Birth by Sleep, ¡debes! Muchas gracias y espero que sigas con ganas de leerlo.

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, blablabla, ya os sabéis el resto.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo VI**

_**Ira**_

* * *

-¡No puedo esperar más! ¿¡Se puede saber dónde se ha metido León!? ¡Tengo que encontrar a Riku y a Kairi!

Los impacientes quejidos del que era portador de la Llave-Espada podían escucharse en todo el tercer distrito de Ciudad de Paso. Con sus manos unidas tras la nuca y sus compañeros de viaje tras él, llevaba ya un par de horas dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando a León para que los ayudara con esos extraños fragmentos Gumi que habían encontrado al sellar las cerraduras.

-Yuffie dijo que estaba entrenando en algún lugar de este distrito. –recordó Goofy, que parecía el único de los tres capaz de mantener la calma.

-¡Sabía que no teníamos que seguirte, Sora! ¡Nos hemos vuelto a perder! –lo reprendió Donald, dando saltos y casi enrojecido de la ira.

La respuesta del castaño fue un bufido seguido de un par de zancadas. Habían pateado todo el distrito y no había rastro de León. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Estaban convencidos de que habían estado buscando por todas partes…

O eso creían hasta que el sonido de un golpe logró llamar la atención de los tres.

-¡Auch! ¡Maldita puerta!

Sora, que se había quedado distraído pensando en sus amigos, había chocado con una extraña puerta. En ella podía verse una especie de símbolo con forma de llama, pero no tenía pomo.

-Qué extraño… -comentó Sora. –En mis Islas había una igual. ¡No se podía abrir!

Su expresión se tornó algo más sombría al recordar aquella noche de tormenta en las que su Mundo desapareció. Y a Kairi voltearse y llamarle antes de que esa puerta se abriera, empujándola y haciendo que desapareciera entre sus brazos.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero sus dos compañeros de viaje no se percataron de ello; estaban intentando descifrar el acertijo de la puerta.

-¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de abrirla! –farfulló el pato.

-Donald, ¿te has fijado en que…?

-¡Cállate, Goofy! ¡Intento averiguarlo!

-Donald, la llama de la puerta, creo que…

-¡No me interrumpas!

Sora, quién no había estado prestando demasiada atención a la discusión de sus amigos, volvió a fijarse bien en la puerta. Recordó las palabras de aquella voz desconocida en sus sueños y, sin pensárselo mucho, alzó su mano para hacer aparecer su peculiar arma.

-Tal vez pueda abrirla con esto… -murmuró, no muy convencido, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Pero no sucedió nada.

-¡Sabía que no funcionaría! –nuevamente las quejas de Donald.

-¡Pues haz tú algo!

-Eh, chicos… -murmuraba Goofy, tratando de llamar la atención. –Creo que con lanzar _Piro_ bastaría. La puerta tiene una llama.

Sora se golpeó la frente con su mano, sintiéndose estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes.

-¡Vaya estupidez! –fue la respuesta del pato. -¡Es evidente que eso no va a func…!

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el ojiazul había lanzado el hechizo contra la puerta que, tal y como había predicho el escudero, se abrió.

-¡Os lo dije que funcionaría! –dijo Donald, refunfuñando y adelantándose mientras que Sora y Goofy sólo suspiraron.

Al pasar la puerta, había un enorme lago subterráneo y, en medio de este, una especie de cabaña abandonada. No resultaba del todo inusual, aunque tampoco era algo a lo que el joven castaño estuviera acostumbrado. Había _algo_ en ese lugar, tal vez fuera esa atmósfera misteriosa que lo envolvía o el silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer.

-No parece que haya nadie por aquí… -comentaba el escudero, quién no dejaba de buscar con la mirada.

-¡Vamos allí! –sugirió Sora, señalando la cabaña en medio del lago. –Puede que León esté ahí…

En el fondo, lo único que quería era investigar un poco aquel lugar tan misterioso. Le traía recuerdos; a esos días en los que investigaba con su mejor amigo la Isla, en busca de aventuras o de lugares nuevos que ningún otro habitante de su pequeño Mundo había podido visitar.

Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, eso era algo que ya hacía cada día al visitar un Mundo nuevo.

-¡Sora, deja de hacer el idiota! –lo reprendió el pato al ver que se lanzaba al agua para nadar hasta la cabaña.

Por suerte, los dos amigos del ojiazul sí vieron las plataformas que se encontraban sobre el lago.

La cabaña parecía completamente abandonada y, para decepción de los tres amigos, León no estaba dentro. Todo estaba vacío, con algunos tablones de madera tapando las ventanas. Realmente parecía que ya nadie vivía allí, y muy probablemente así fuera…

-¡Vaya decepción…! –comentó Donald.

Sora iba a corroborar las palabras del pato, pero sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la figura de una joven muy conocida avanzar delante de él.

-Hay algo mágico en este lugar, ¿no crees? –dijo la muchacha, con la misma voz que Sora recordaba.

Kairi estaba delante de él, tal y como la recordaba, observando aquel lugar como si nada, con una esa juguetona sonrisa en sus labios y con sus brazos tras la espalda. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si siguieran en las Islas y éstas nunca hubieran desaparecido.

Como si ella nunca hubiera desaparecido entre sus brazos en el lugar secreto.

-Me recuerda a esa cueva en la que solíamos dibujar cuando éramos pequeños… –continuó hablando, como si nada. -¿No crees, Sora?

Cuando la vio voltearse, con esos ojos azules llenos de vida y esa sonrisa, Sora tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora no había sido más que un sueño; la pelirroja sonreía como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si sus Islas no hubieran desaparecido, como si todo estuviera bien.

Y, durante unos segundos, realmente creyó que así era.

-¿Kairi…? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Sora?

La voz de Goofy le hizo apartar la mirada. Ambos miraban al elegido entre confundidos y preocupados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí. Es sólo que… ¿no lo véis? –preguntó, sin entender por qué sus compañeros de viaje tenían esa expresión. –Kairi… ella…

Cuando volvió a mirar, su amiga ya no estaba. La cabaña volvía a estar completamente abandonada y Sora agachó la cabeza, ligeramente abatido.

Se lo había imaginado todo. Y era de esperar. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Semanas, incluso. Y no sabía nada de sus amigos. Ni de Riku, ni de Kairi. Seguramente sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, del fuerte deseo de reencontrarse con ellos.

Pero, aún así, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Aunque pareciera una locura, la sonrisa de su amiga le había hecho sentirse mejor. Volvía a sentir esa confianza. Iba a encontrar a sus amigos, ya quedaba menos. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Podía sentirlo.

Y algo en él le decía que Kairi lo sabía, que ella sabía que iban a reencontrarse pronto. Los tres. Riku seguramente estaría con ella, protegiéndola.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que llego tarde…

Aquella voz desconocida hizo que los tres viajeros dieran un bote y miraran al nuevo visitante. Un anciano de extraño atuendo los observaba con una tranquila sonrisa. Con aquella larga barba blanquecina, largo sombrero azul y semblante pacífico, Sora y sus amigos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que no suponía ninguna amenaza.

-¿Quién es…? –comenzó a preguntar el joven, sobresaltándose al ver montones de objetos salir del maletín que el desconocido anciano portaba consigo. -¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Los tres observaron cómo, en cuestión de segundos, la cabaña quedó decorada de varios muebles, alfombras e incluso velas que iluminaban el lugar. Mientras Sora y Goofy continuaban entre maravillados y confundidos, el mago del grupo ya había logrado reconocer al visitante.

-¡Usted es Merlín, el mago! –exclamó, haciendo una reverencia casi al instante.

Sora, quién no entendía mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo imitó.

* * *

-No está aquí…

Todas las cajas amontonadas del callejón se derrumbaron, dejando ver a un peliplateado ya cansado y preocupado. Llevaba horas buscando a su amigo, sin éxito. Sabía que Maléfica lo había enviado allí para que se encontrara con él, pero Sora no aparecía. Y la idea de que algo había sucedido no sólo le asustaba, sino que le enfurecía.

-Si esa bruja se ha atrevido a hacerle algo…

Esa extraña espada que portaba apareció en sus manos. Con la forma similar al ala de un murciélago, la levantó, golpeando las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo, destrozándolas.

Al peliplateado aún le sorprendía que el arma apareciera sin más, de la nada, pero no quiso darle importancia. No ahora. Si Sora estaba en peligro, debía estar preparado para protegerlo.

-Sora… Te encontraré.

* * *

La extraña puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a Sora, Donald y Goofy. Habían estado hablando con el mago, Merlín, a quién al parecer lo había enviado el mismísimo rey para ayudar a Sora y Donald con los conocimientos de la magia. Mientras que el pato parecía ofendido, pues consideraba que con él como mago del grupo bastaba, Sora tenía otra opinión al respecto…

-¡La magia no me sirve para nada! –dijo sin más, con las manos nuevamente detrás de la nuca. -¡Puedo apañármelas sólo con mi Llave-Espada!

Eso no pareció gustarle a Donald.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esas palabras! ¡La magia _siempre_ es necesaria!

-Bah…

Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con los sincorazón esperándolos. Eran demasiados y ya estaban demasiado cerca. Sora hizo aparecer su Llave-Espada, sin pensarlo dos veces, dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos una vez… hasta que, de pronto, _algo_ acabó con ellos.

Donald y Goofy miraron extrañados a ese _algo_, mientras que en el rostro del ojiazul se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, aún escéptica.

-Ri… ¿Riku…?

Al ver esa confiada sonrisa en el rostro del mayor, aquella sonrisa que siempre le había sacado tantas muecas de desagrado tiempo atrás, no pudo evitar abalanzarse a él.

-¡Sora! ¿Se puede saber qué dem…?

El castaño estaba tirando de sus mejillas y, conforme lo hacía, su sonrisa dejaba de ser tan insegura, hasta que lo abrazó. Incluso Riku juraría que daba pequeños saltitos, sin soltarlo.

-Sora, ¡déjalo ya! Pareces un crío… –lo reprendió, aunque entre risas.

Lo que el menor no pudo ver fue la mirada que le dedicó su amigo. Alivio, felicidad… y la frustración de tener que cohibir todos aquellos sentimientos. Se mordió el labio, de forma casi imperceptible, conteniendo los deseos de devolverle aquel abrazo y confesarle el tiempo que llevaba buscándole, cómo se había sentido, todo lo que había pasado…

Antes de cometer aquella locura, Sora se apartó, mirándole de arriba abajo. Y, cuando agachó la cabeza más de lo necesario, pasando el dorso de su antebrazo por los ojos, Riku supo que Sora había llorado mientras lo abrazaba.

Y, aún así, fue incapaz de rodearle con sus brazos de nuevo.

-No estoy soñando esta vez… ¿verdad? –preguntó el menor, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Seguía temiendo que su amigo se desvaneciera al igual que Kairi.

-Espero que no. Me ha costado encontrarte. –fue la respuesta de Riku, quién apartó un poco el cabello de su rostro, sonriendo de nuevo con aquella confianza que a Sora sacaba de quicio.

Pero, esta vez, lejos de mostrarle sus mofletes inflándose o gritarle... Sora sólo sonrió. Y el peliplateado no supo reaccionar.

Esa sonrisa sincera, aún con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y el enrojecimiento bajo sus ojos... Estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, de confesarle absolutamente todo. Por un momento, creyó que podría llevárselo, que podría alejarlo de todo aquello. No quería que Sora tuviera que luchar, pero tampoco quería devolverlo a casa.

Pero, antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, una voz que le resultó casi ininteligible le hizo ver que su amigo no estaba solo.

-¿¡Se puede saber quién es!?

-Es… ¡es Riku! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! –respondió Sora, volviendo a mirar a sus compañeros de viaje con esa radiante sonrisa. –Os he hablado de él cientos de veces, ¿recuerdas?

El mayor frunció el ceño. Esos debían de ser los _nuevos amigos_ de los que le había hablado Maléfica. Aquella bruja no le había mentido: Sora no estaba solo.

-¡Oh! ¡Kairi! –exclamó de pronto el castaño. –Ella… ¿la has visto? Creí… que estaba contigo…

Una amarga sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Riku. Claro, Kairi. La persona con la que Sora quería compartir el paopú: la persona más preciada para Sora. Era a ella a quién estaba buscando, no a él. Sólo se había alegrado de verle porque estaba convencido de que Kairi estaría con él, ¿verdad?

La punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho fue insoportable, pero lo que realmente le resultó difícil de ocultar fue la ira.

Ya no estaba tan contento de reencontrarse con su amigo.

-Creí que estaba contigo…

Por suerte, pudo ocultar todo aquello, pero de nuevo creyó que no lo conseguiría al ver el rostro de decepción de Sora.

Él _sólo_ quería encontrar a Kairi.

-Al final lo hicimos, Sora. –murmuró.

-¿Ah?

-Salimos de las Islas. Podemos visitar otros Mundos. –continuó, extendiéndole su mano. –No debes tener miedo, encontraremos a Kairi juntos. Yo te proteg…

Riku escuchó un sonido tras él y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sora acababa de enfrentarse a un sincorazón que estaba tras él. Y, entonces, pudo verla.

La Llave-Espada.

Era verdad. Sora era el elegido de la Llave-Espada.

-¿Quién protegerá a quién? –preguntó, imitando la sonrisa confiada y arrogante del mayor.

-Sora… ¿Eso es…?

-¡_A'iac_! Sora es el portador de la Llave-Espada. –respondió Goofy, llevando las manos a los hombros del mejor. –Se ha enfrentado ya a cientos de sincorazón, ¡es realmente fuerte!

-Aunque parezca sorprendente… –continuó Donald, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Sora estaba demasiado ocupado ofendiéndose por el comentario de su compañero como para darse cuenta de que la Llave-Espada ya no estaba en sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría?

Sino en las de Riku.

-¡Riku! ¡Devuélvemela!

Pero el mayor sólo tuvo que alzar ligeramente su brazo para que Sora no pudiera alcanzarla.

-Así que esta es la Llave-Espada…

La recordaba. Hace diez años, aquel chico se la ofreció. Pero la poseía Sora, no él. Era Sora quién ahora llevaba consigo la carga de salvar los Mundos.

Era Sora quién iba a hacerse fuerte. No él.

Frunció el ceño y se la lanzó de nuevo a su amigo.

-Eh, Riku… -lo llamó de nuevo el menor. –Viajarás con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¡Tenemos una nave! ¿No es guay? ¡Seguro que no te lo vas a creer cuando la veas!

-¡No! Él no puede subir. –dijo Donald sin más.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi amigo!

-Eh… chicos…

Cuando Goofy logró llamar la atención de ambos, señaló al lugar en el que tendría que estar Riku.

Ya no había nadie.

-¿Riku…?

-¡Se ha ido!

Sora miró hacia todos lados, buscándolo. Estaba convencido de que era él, de que no había sido producto de su imaginación como con Kairi… pero se había ido.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo…? –se preguntó Goofy, preocupado.

-No. Él… ¡seguro que está bien! Siempre ha sido muy… ¡independiente! Seguro que quiere encontrar a Kairi cuanto antes. Sí… ¡seguro!

-¿Sora…?

-Volveremos a verle pronto y… ¡ya le regañaré por haberse ido sin despedirse!

Con una sonrisa, Sora adelantó a sus compañeros, caminando casi a zancadas y riendo. No dejó de convencerse de sus palabras. Riku siempre había sido así. Siempre había preferido trabajar solo. No podía enfadarse con él por eso, ¿no?

-¡Seguro que nos encontramos con él de nuevo! ¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a León!

Empezó a correr, ignorando los gritos del pato que le exigían que esperara. Aprovechó que ellos estaban lejos para secar sus lágrimas.

No iba a negarlo, volvía a sentirse… solo. Igual que el día en que despertó en Ciudad de Paso por primera vez.

Riku había vuelto a dejarle atrás.

* * *

-Yo sólo quise advertirte… –le recordó, una vez más.

-Lo sé.

Riku se encontraba en el tercer distrito de Ciudad de Paso, contemplando desde la lejanía la ventana de una de las casas. Sora estaba dentro, hablando animadamente con... sus _nuevos amigos_.

-Qué desconsiderado… Tú buscándole por todas partes y él ya ha encontrado nuevos amigos. –continuó hablando Maléfica. –No parece preocupado por ti…

No hubo respuesta.

-Ni siquiera por vuestra amiga. ¿Kairi, se llamaba?

-Sí.

-Olvídale. Él no supo apreciarte, pero yo sí.

La mano de la hechicera se posó en el hombro del joven, mientras acercaba su rostro con una sonrisa que distaba de la amabilidad, el afecto o el consuelo que alguien podría esperar.

Pero Riku no esperaba nada de eso.

-Yo puedo hacerte fuerte, Riku. Más fuerte de lo que Sora jamás podrá ser.

El gruñido que quedó reprimido en los labios de Riku fue suficiente para hacerla callar.

-Vamos a casa, pequeño…

Esta vez, sólo asintió, desapareciendo con Maléfica en la Oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Os habéis enterado?

Todos los presentes miraron a Yuffie, esperando a que continuara.

-¡Dicen que Maléfica está en la ciudad!

Hubo reacciones por parte de todos. Aerith bajó la mirada, mientras que León frunció el ceño y golpeaba la pared. Donald y Goofy se miraron, espantados.

Sora, sin embargo, parecía confundido.

-¿Maléfica? ¿De quién estáis hablando?

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de ella? ¡Es una bruja! Y no sólo lo digo por su carácter, ¡es una bruja de verdad! –respondió la ninja.

-Envió a los sincorazón a nuestro hogar y lo destruyó… –continuó Aerith, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

El portador de la Llave-Espada no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche de tormenta en los Islas. La llegada de los sincorazón y cómo fue separado de sus amigos.

¿Sus Islas también habían desparecido?

No era idiota, sabía que todos los que vivían en aquella ciudad habían perdido su hogar como él. Pero no esperaba conocer el nombre de la causante de todo aquello.

-Lo… lo siento…

-Me prometí que me vengaría de ella…

Las palabras de León asustaron a Aerith, quién se acercó a él enseguida, colocando las manos en sus hombros, mirándole.

-No, León. No puedes. –le recordó. –Es… peligrosa. Sabe confundir a las personas. ¡Algo terrible ocurrirá si intentas enfrentarte a ella!

-Yo lo haré.

Todos miraron a Sora.

-Soy… el elegido, ¿no? El… portador de la Llave-Espada, ¿cierto? –continuó hablando. –Es mi deber acabar con ella, ¿verdad? Como con los sincorazón… ¡Ella es la causante de todo esto!

Aunque eso era algo que ya sabían, todos se miraron, inseguros. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba un niño a derrotar a la hechicera más peligrosa de todos los Mundos?

-Ella también destruyó mi hogar... y el rey desapareció por ella, ¿no es cierto? –insistió, mirando a Donald y Goofy. –Y… no puedo permitir que encuentre a Kairi… o a Riku. ¡Están en peligro!

La Llave-Espada apareció en su mano, mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Puedo con ella. Si acabo con Maléfica, ¡seguro que podremos volver a nuestro hogar!

Tanto Donald como Goofy asintieron. Después de todo, eso era lo que tenían que hacer, ¿no? Acabar con la Oscuridad, derrotar a los sincorazón y a quién los había enviado. Y esa era Maléfica.

-Confiad en mi. Soy el héroe, ¿verdad?

* * *

Los gritos y golpes podían escucharse en todo el castillo. Sin duda, ningún objeto de aquella habitación iba a quedar en pie, pensaba Maléfica, mientras observaba la puerta, cerrada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Realmente era el indicado, ¿no crees? –le dijo al cuervo que reposaba en su mano. –Sólo podía ser él…

Dentro de la habitación, Riku seguía destrozándolo todo. La silla había dejado de parecer una silla hacía ya unos minutos, mientras que las sábanas, ligeramente manchadas con la sangre de sus nudillos, estaban hechas jirones. Los cristales de la ventana, destrozados.

Cuando acabó con todo lo que pudo encontrar, empezó a golpear la pared.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué _él_!?

Siguió gritando, a veces simples gritos, otras veces frases que Maléfica no logró entender. Pero no le importaba, ella seguía sonriendo. No importaba lo que significaran aquellas palabras. Ya lo había conseguido.

Riku había aceptado.

-¡SORA!

Un golpe algo más fuerte hizo que Maléfica se sobresaltara, pero volvió a sonreír al escuchar el silencio que sólo los sollozos del joven interrumpían.

Cuando dejaron de escucharse, entró en la habitación, con una mal fingida expresión de preocupación. Pero Riku ni siquiera la miraba.

-Ayúdame. –dijo sin más.

-¿Ya te has decidido?

-Hazme fuerte. –insistió. –Más fuerte que Sora. Mucho más fuerte de lo que Sora será jamás.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que suplique. Quiero que vuelva a mí arrastrándose. Quiero…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Riku?

-Quiero acabar con todo lo que es _preciado_ para él.

* * *

Prometo no demorar tanto la próxima vez. La inspiración está de mi lado esta vez y procuraré empezar con el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Aunque tengo la sensación de que la historia avanza muy despacio y tal vez empiece a omitir acontecimientos propios del primer Kingdom Hearts.

¡Espero que os siga gustando!


	8. Deseos

Lo prometido es deuda y he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. A partir de ahora, obviaré algunos sucesos del juego (ya que todos los conocemos o no son especialmente relevantes en la historia) y comenzarán a mostrarse los cambios en la trama.

**SexyDiva: **¡Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia! Y sí, es mucho más divertido de leer y escribir algo que sale de mi propia imaginación, pero a partir de ahora la historia de Sora comenzará a alejarse un poco de la que conocíamos hasta ahora. Oh, y me alegra muchísimo que la escena del ataque de ira de Riku te haya llamado la atención, especialmente su frase: es importante, y no quería que pasara indiferente. Respecto al shonen-ai como tal, sé que está demorándose bastante, pero necesita un desarrollo previo y, como puedes comprobar, los encuentros de Sora y Riku son demasiado breves. Pero muy pronto tendrás Riku/Sora, ¡y espero que te guste!

Y, con esto, espero no decepcionaros con el nuevo capítulo y que lo disfrutéis aún más.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo VII**

_**Deseos**_

* * *

-Prometiste que lo harías. –inquirió el joven de cabello plateado, frunciendo el ceño, más que irritado.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, querido. –fue la respuesta de Maléfica, quién no se mostraba intimidada ante la espeluznante mirada de su malhumorado aprendiz. –Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-¡Lo quiero_ ahora_! –bramó. –Lo dijiste. Que me harías fuerte, que me mostrarías cómo hacerlo.

-Estás siendo muy insolente, querido Riku. –le advirtió la peligrosa hechicera. –Yo nunca incumplo mis promesas, pero… necesito una prueba más de tu lealtad.

El joven no vaciló.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Desconfío de ese Jafar. No creo que pueda conseguirlo. –confesó Maléfica. –Cree que es capaz de controlar la Oscuridad, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder a esta princesa ahora que estamos tan cerca.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –insistió Riku, que comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Otro de mis compañeros te llevará a Agrabah. –comenzó a explicarse. –Quiero que me traigas a la princesa a este castillo.

El impetuoso joven abrió la boca para aceptar el trato, pero entonces fue consciente de algo.

-Sora estará allí. –murmuró.

No quería que su nueva _amiga_ lo notara, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Sora. Conocía al insistente castaño y sabía que pediría explicaciones. Y, a pesar de toda la rabia contenida y de ese sentimiento de rechazo que le había invadido desde el momento que lo vio con sus nuevos amigos, Riku era consciente de que no sería capaz de abandonarlo una vez más.

No si esos inocentes ojos azules osaban buscar los suyos.

No ahora. No podía ceder.

-No tendrás que encontrarte con él, si no lo deseas.

Maléfica pudo sentir la inseguridad e incluso cierta culpabilidad en los ojos de su joven aprendiz, pero aquello no borró la confiada sonrisa de sus labios. Sabía que su nuevo aliado aún titubeaba, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Su corazón ya había empezado a oscurecerse.

-Hemos encontrado a vuestra amiga.

Sonrió aún más satisfecha al ver cómo Riku levantaba rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

-Kairi… Ella… ¿ella está bien?

-Lo sabrás cuando vuelvas.

-Entonces no debo perder más el tiempo. –determinó el peliplateado, esta vez decidido. -¿Quién me llevará a Agrabah?

Antes de que Maléfica pudiera responder, un portal oscuro se apareció ante ellos, dejando ver a un individuo de piel azulada y cabello en llamas. Hades, el dios de la Muerte.

-Espero que sea importante, Maléfica. Estaba preparando un torneo para ese memo de _Tóntules_.

-Necesito que lleves a Riku a Agrabah, Hades. Es importante. –ordenó la bruja.

-¿Más importante que MI torneo? Oh, querida, sobreestimas tus prioridades. –respondió Hades, paseándose por la oscura sala y observando con atención al muchacho. –¿Aún no le has enseñado a controlar la Oscuridad? Tenía entendido que estabas muy apurada.

Riku prestó especial atención a las palabras del nuevo invitado. Oscuridad. Eso era lo que necesitaba para hacerse fuerte. Más fuerte que Sora. Porque Sora jamás utilizaría la Oscuridad, y eso, para el portador de la Llave-Espada, sería una desventaja.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios.

-Necesito probarle una vez más. –se justificó la mujer. –Debe traerme a la princesa Jasmine… y alguien debe llevarle hasta Agrabah.

-Sí, sí, sí. Muy interesante, realmente encantador. Pero, ¿no podías hacerlo TÚ misma?

El señor de los muertos empezaba a perder la paciencia. Al parecer, Maléfica había fastidiado sus planes esta vez y su desagrado ante ello era fácilmente apreciable en esa llama de su cabeza que no hacía más que crecer.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, _amigo _mío. –la voz de la oscura hechicera era ahora más fría y cortante. –Tenía entendido que éramos aliados, ¿no es así?

Pese a estar empleando su habitual tono de voz, calmado e inalterable, sus dos invitados podían palpar la amenaza en sus palabras. Y ni siquiera el mismísimo dios de la Muerte fue capaz de negarse a su petición.

-Está bien, ¡está bien! Me llevaré al chico, pero espero tener más sincorazón trabajando para mí en el torneo, ¿trato hecho?

-Allí estarán. –aseguró Maléfica, con una disimulada sonrisa triunfal.

Hades se apresuró a llevarse al joven peliplateado, desapareciendo en otro portal oscuro, mientras que la hechicera suspiró y salió de aquel lugar, caminando tranquilamente por el castillo, hasta llegar a la sala en la que custodiaba al resto de princesas.

El deteriorado castillo de Bastión Hueco era un lugar oscuro, solitario y –sobre todo– peligroso. Sus interminables pasillos y la constante presencia de los sincorazón lo convertían en un lugar poco recomendable para cualquier temerario aventurero. De hecho, incluso los mismísimos aliados de Maléfica evitaban presenciarse en este siniestro lugar si aquello suponía abandonar su habitual sala de reuniones.

Así que, no hablemos de visitar la habitación en la que se custodiaba a las princesas. Un amplio _hall _en el que las jóvenes, inconscientes, exhibidas en aquellas urnas de cristal. Con esa tez pálida y completamente inmóviles, cualquiera apostaría a que son unas muy fieles y encantadoras muñecas.

-Tan hermosas, tan aparentemente inservibles… y, sin embargo, tan útiles.

Una encorvada figura encapuchada apareció tras ella, siguiéndola. Maléfica sonrió, reconociendo a su peculiar visitante, y no dudó en voltear para mirarlo.

-El chico ya casi está listo. Honestamente, creí que sería más difícil…

-Su corazón lleva mucho tiempo oscurecido. –respondió el misterioso encapuchado. –Sólo había que avivar esa oscuridad.

-Veo que tienes grandes planes para él. –observó Maléfica.

-Sin duda. Al fin y al cabo, me recuerda mucho a _él_.

* * *

-¡Jasmine! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Jasmine!

Lo habían conseguido.

Jafar, sediento de poder, había exigido su tercer y último deseo: convertirse en un genio todopoderoso. Pero había olvidado el importante detalle de obtener como prisión una lámpara mágica, y Sora y sus amigos provecharon esto para derrotarlo.

Sin embargo, al volver, Jasmine ya no estaba y Aladdin no dejaba de llamarla desesperado.

-No lo entiendo… –murmuró Sora, recorriendo toda la sala con la mirada en busca de la joven. –Hemos derrotado a Jafar, ¿no es así? No había nadie más aquí…

-¡_Grarsh_! ¿Creéis que pueden haber sido los sincorazón? –preguntó Goofy, sacando su escudo y ocultándose tras él, en guardia.

Donald no tuvo tiempo de hacerle callar y las palabras de Goofy sólo preocuparon más a Aladdin, que no dejó de gritar el nombre de su amada, buscándola hasta debajo de las piedras. Literalmente.

-¡Idiota! ¡No tenías que decirlo en voz alta! –lo reprendió el mago.

Lo que los tres guerreros del rey no sabían era que estaban siendo observados. Escondido entre las sombras, cierto joven peliplateado no quitaba ojo de encima a su amigo. Las heridas y quemaduras de los brazos y piernas del castaño no pasaron desapercibidas para sus ojos, y frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

¿Qué clase de amigos no se apresurarían a curar las heridas de Sora?

Aprovechando que nadie prestaba atención, alzó su brazo, como si pudiera alcanzar a Sora desde ahí. Extendió su mano, como si esperara a que el menor volteara y corriera a sostenerla. Pero todo lo que podía ver desde ahí era la espalda de Sora.

Cerró su mano, colocándola delante de su amigo de tal forma que, por un momento y a esa distancia, podía parecer que pretendía aplastar el delgado cuerpo de su amigo.

-Sora…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño, que se dio la vuelta, ligeramente asustado. Pero cuando lo hizo, ya no había nadie allí.

-Qué… raro. –murmuró para sí. –Juraría que…

Vacilante, avanzó un par de pasos hacia allí. Estaba convencido de haber escuchado la voz del mayor, junto a una extraña sensación que desconocía. Sentía como si _algo_ o _alguien_ hubiera intentado hacerle daño.

-¿Riku…? ¿Estás ahí? –lo llamó, aunque el tono de su voz era tan débil y tímido que resultaba casi inaudible.

-¡Sora, Sora!

Las voces de sus dos compañeros lograron captar su atención de nuevo, haciendo que mirara hacia el enorme muro que se encontraba justo al otro lado.

-¡Otra cerradura! –señaló Goofy.

Sora miró su llave-espada y, sin pensarlo mucho, la alzó hacia la cerradura, viendo como una vez más ese rayo de luz se dirigía hacia ella, sellándola y dejando caer otro fragmento Gumi que Donald no dudó en recoger.

Aladdin había dejado de buscar a la princesa. Junto a él, se encontraba Genio, su inseparable mono Apu y la alfombra mágica que habían conocido durante su aventura. El joven estaba completamente apenado, y Sora no dudó en acercarse a él.

-La encontraremos. –prometió. –La encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta.

-¡Descuida, _Al_! Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¡aún te queda un deseo! –le recordó el genio. –Así que, ya sabes, ¡formula las palabras mágicas y en cuestión de segundos tendrás a tu amorcito sano y salvo!

-Genio…

Ya estaba preparado, estirando sus brazos y dispuesto a cumplir cualquier petición que saliera de los labios de su nuevo amigo.

Pero se quedó totalmente paralizado al escuchar cuál fue el deseo del chico:

-Deseo tu libertad. –formuló, con decisión, el ladrón.

Antes de que el genio pudiera replicar, el deseo le fue concedido. Su lámpara mágica desapareció, junto con los brazaletes dorados de sus muñecas. Y, entonces, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra; sólo miraba a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Y Sora, Donald y Goofy hicieron lo mismo.

-_Al _–lo llamó, por fin, cuando pudo reaccionar. –Podría haberla encontrado…

-Te hice una promesa. –le recordó. –Mi último deseo sería tu libertad.

-¡Oh, _Al_!

Los tres amigos contemplaron con una sonrisa como el genio y esa "rata callejera" –o así le llamaba Jafar– se abrazaban. E incluso se les escapo una sonora carcajada al ver cómo el emocionado genio daba vueltas por la sala sin soltarlo.

Pero, cuando se tranquilizó, Aladdin lo miró con una expresión mucho más seria.

-Pero… tengo que pedirte un favor –la voz del joven era débil, vacilante. –¿Podrías… acompañar a Sora y sus amigos y encontrar a Jasmine?

Aquellos segundos de silencio le hicieron pensar al joven que jamás debió pedir algo como eso. Agachó la cabeza, dispuesto a marcharse de aquella cueva y confiar en que, cuando Sora y sus amigos volvieran, trajeran a Jasmine con ellos, sana y salva.

-¡Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, _Al_! –respondió al fin su compañero. –Ya había pensado acompañarlos. Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?

Sora observó a ambos con una sonrisa. Sí. Eso significaba ser amigos. Hacer todo el uno por el otro, ayudarlos sin pedir nada a cambio. No eran deseos, no eran órdenes que debían ser cumplidas. Eran actos desinteresados, con el único fin de ayudar a esa persona para verla sonreír.

Y, se dio cuenta, de que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Riku y Kairi. Cualquier cosa.

* * *

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Riku. –lo felicitó la bruja, observando el cuerpo de una inconsciente Jasmine tendida sobre el suelo.

Pero el joven de cabello plateado no estaba prestando atención. Sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ese oscuro lugar; en la cueva de las Maravillas, cuando había llamado a Sora, él había reconocido su voz. Sora le había llamado. Y, aunque trató de evitar esos ojos azules, no pudo evitar mirarlos una vez más.

Había sido toda una suerte que el despistado castaño no hubiera sido capaz de descubrirlo.

-Ahora podré cumplir con mi parte del trato… –continuó.

Del centro de la sala, apareció una luz, mostrando el cuerpo de una joven pelirroja. Inconsciente, pero cualquiera podría jurar que sólo dormía. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo inmóvil… pero, sin embargo, esa tierna y coqueta sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios.

-¡Kairi! –la llamó Riku, acercándose a aquella especie de holograma. –¿¡Dónde está!?

Maléfica sonrió, acariciando su cetro y haciendo desaparecer aquella imagen. Era incapaz de negar que el rostro de su joven aprendiz, enfurecido y dispuesto a destrozar todo lo que estuviera en su camino, le resultaba divertido.

Definitivamente, el corazón de aquel chico ya estaba oscurecido, pensó para sí.

-La chica no se encuentra aquí, querido. –respondió con calma. –Pero descuida, conocemos su paradero y no tardarán en llevarte a él. ¿Verdad, Garfio?

Otro invitado apareció en la sala. Con una vestimenta principalmente rojiza, un sombrero de pirata, largo cabello moreno, peculiar bigote y una sonrisa que sólo podía transmitir desconfianza, el villano hizo una reverencia a la hechizera.

Riku, al mirar la mano del pirata, supo a qué era debido el nombre de… _Garfio_.

-Prepárate, chico, mi navío nos está esperando.

* * *

Sora, Donald y Goofy ya se encontraban de nuevo en Ciudad de Paso. Después de las desapariciones de Alicia y Jasmine, definitivamente los sincorazón y esa tal Maléfica estaban planteando algo. Algo muy peligroso.

-Debéis estar preparados. No sabemos de lo que Maléfica es capaz de hacer, ni lo que está planeando. –advirtió León.

-¡Pero seguro que no es capaz de derrotar al Elegido de la Llave-Espada! –exclamó Yuffie, con una actitud mucho más optimista que su compañero.

Pero, en alguien momento y por egoísta que resultara, Sora no tenía a Alicia o Jasmine en su cabeza. Ni siquiera los planes de Maléfica o Jafar, o la amenaza que pudieran suponer los sincorazón.

Había algo más importante que necesitaba preguntar con extrema urgencia.

-¿Lo habéis visto? –preguntó, agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

No iba a negarlo, se sentía egoísta, pero quería saberlo. _Necesitaba_ saberlo.

-Riku –insistió. –¿Ha aparecido por aquí? ¿Sabéis si alguien recuerda haberse cruzado con él?

Todos se miraron, para después mirar al joven portador y negar con la cabeza. No querían ver cabizbajo al chico. Después de todo, sólo era un niño.

Pero lo que no esperaban era ver aquella radiante y optimista sonrisa en el rostro de Sora.

-No importa… ¡Seguro que está bien! –respondió sin más. –Riku es muy fuerte, ¡seguro que está buscando a Kairi y volverá cuando la encuentre!

Llevó la mano a su pecho, con una sonrisa. Confiaba en Riku, sabía que, si no encontraba a la joven, él lo conseguiría.

-Debe de ser alguna especie de competición. –continuó. –¡Él siempre lo hacía! Decía que era más rápido que yo. ¡Ese tonto…!

Todos rieron al ver la expresión de Sora, con sus mofletes algo inflados y cruzado de brazos, molesto. Y por la cabeza de todos ellos pasó la idea de que ese joven castaño, en el fondo, era sólo un niño. Uno que, sin embargo, hacía que olvidaran cualquier mal recuerdo, aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes.

Incluso León, quién siempre mantenía su semblante serio, fue incapaz de contener una disimulada sonrisa.

La sonrisa de ese niño era contagiosa, y tenía la capacidad de hacer reír incluso a la persona más desdichada.

-¡No os riais! –bufó Sora, aún con esa divertida expresión en su rostro.

Pero, finalmente, él también rió.

-Vamos, Sora. Os hemos preparado una habitación para esta noche. –le dijo Aerith, poniendo la mano en su hombro. –Necesitáis descansar antes de partir de nuevo. Ya es tarde, y debéis estar cansados.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo…

El joven de cabello plateado no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de su amiga, inmóvil. No abría los ojos, ni siquiera respiraba. Tan sólo parecía una muñeca.

Si no lloró, fue porque Maléfica estaba presente también en el camarote de aquel barco pirata.

-La joven ha perdido su corazón. –explicó la hechicera. –Debió suceder cuando vuestro hogar desapareció.

Riku se encogió, incapaz de decir nada. Había sido su culpa. Él había abierto la puerta, él había traído la Oscuridad y los sincorazón a las Islas. Él había provocado todo esto.

-Tiene que haber una forma de salvarla… ¡Seguro que tú la sabes! –exigió, volteándose y dedicándole una amenazadora mirada a la mujer.

Maléfica sonrió y, pese a que el muchacho estaba furioso, sintió un escalofrío.

-Si reunimos a las siete princesas de corazón puro, la puerta se abrirá. –dijo sin más, acariciando su cetro con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. –Hacerlo podrá concederte cualquier deseo, ¿recuerdas? Incluso recuperar el corazón de tu amiga.

Por un instante, Riku desconfió de ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Ahora somos _amigos_. Me has ayudado, y yo quiero ayudarte a ti.

Aunque dijera esas palabras, la escalofriante sonrisa de la bruja no desaparecía de sus labios.

-Has sido realmente útil, Riku. –continuó. –Y creo que te debía algo muy… _especial_.

Maléfica alzó su cetro, y un alarido de dolor salió de los labios del joven, al mismo tiempo que un aura verde lo rodeaba.

Si tuvieran que preguntarle qué sintió, la respuesta más apropiada sería dolor. Dolor y frío. Era como si hubieran apuñalado su corazón con un objeto totalmente helado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que se había sentido jamás.

Sintió rabia, toda esa rabia que sintió en Ciudad de Paso al reencontrarse con su amigo. Quería gritar, quería destrozarlo todo como aquella vez en su habitación de Bastión Hueco. Quería hacer _daño_.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó entonces la bruja.

-…Fuerte. –fue su respuesta, junto a una maliciosa sonrisa.

Y, sin previo aviso, Riku hizo aparecer un portal oscuro ante los ojos de la bruja, sorprendiéndola. Miró a Kairi una última vez, antes de amenazar con atravesarlo.

-¿A dónde vas, querido?

-A encontrar un corazón para ella. –dijo sin más.

-No te entiendo. Dijiste que querías arrebatarle todo lo que le es _preciado_. ¿No es esta chica lo más importante para tu amigo? –le recordó.

Así era. Pero Riku no iba a esperar a reunir a todas las princesas y abrir la cerradura para recuperar el corazón de Kairi. Su deseo, su verdadero deseo… no era salvar a la pelirroja. No iba a arriesgarse a que sólo se le pudiera conceder uno una vez ayudara a Maléfica a cumplir con su objetivo.

Lo que él deseaba, lo que realmente deseaba.

"_Sora"_, fue el nombre que apareció en sus pensamientos.

Pero lo que el inocente castaño _deseaba_, lo más preciado para Sora…

La bruja sonrió satisfecha al ver cómo su aprendiz llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Reconocía muy bien esas reacciones, ese dolor.

Celos.

-Y lo haré. –murmuró. –No permitiré que vuelva a verla nunca más.

Y, sin darle más explicaciones, desapareció en la Oscuridad. No pudo escuchar la carcajada de la oscura hechicera.

* * *

-¡Riku!

Pese a encontrarse en la misma habitación que sus compañeros de viaje, en plena noche, el grito de Sora no despertó a nadie.

El joven portador se encontraba temblando, cubierto de sudor, aterrado.

Cuando quiso recordar qué había soñado para despertar así, fue consciente de que no era capaz de recordar absolutamente nada. O casi nada.

Esos ojos amarillos, brillando en la Oscuridad. La mano de Riku. Y lo demás…

-R-Riku… –volvió a llamar a su amigo, en un débil murmullo, abrazándose durante un instante. –¿Seguro que estarás bien…?

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Tenía la sensación de que algo horrible iba a ocurrir. Y estaba convencido de que tenía que ver con su mejor amigo.

-Tengo… miedo… –admitió, con un susurro casi inaudible.

Y todo su cuerpo tembló al escuchar esa perturbadora y desquiciada carcajada que le resultaba tan familiar…

-V-Vanitas.. –lo llamó, escondiéndose entre las sábanas. -¿Dónde estás…?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. No puedo decir con exactitud cuando tendréis el próximo, ya que estoy muy inspirada con otro nuevo proyecto (también de Kingdom Hearts) que dejaré ver por aquí próximamente. Me gustaría ofreceros un capítulo nuevo cada **jueves/viernes**, pero tal vez, en vez cada semana, sea cada dos. Todo dependerá de mi agenda e inspiración, pero prometo no demorarme más de ese tiempo.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo!


	9. Monstruo

No pude actualizar la semana pasada, aunque ya advertí sobre ello. Sin embargo, este viernes cumplo con mi promesa y os traigo un nuevo capítulo (algo más largo que el resto, o eso dice Word).

Ahora, reviews:

**Nebyura:** Adoro a Riku celoso, aunque en mi infancia lo odiara mientras jugaba al primer Kingdom Hearts. Me alegra que sigas teniendo interés en esta historia, a pesar de los parones, ¡y espero que te siga gustando!

**SexyDiva:** ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto! La verdad, es que pretendía desde un principio darle un toque más oscuro, _adulto_ por así decirlo. Espero que no te decepcione y, respecto a ese otro fic que pensaba publicar, ¡ya están subidos los 3 primeros capítulos!

Y, sin enrollarme más, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Con una pequeña dosis de Riku/Sora que, a lo mejor, os sorprende...

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Monstruo**_

* * *

No reconocía ese lugar. Desértico, abandonado y oscuro. Miró al cielo y comprobó que unos enormes nubarrones le impedían ver nada. Debía ser de noche, pero no podía ver la luna; sólo rocas.

Rocas y miles de llaves-espada clavadas en el suelo, por todas partes.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó en voz alta, aún sabiendo que estaba solo.

Lo que no esperaba, era que una voz le respondiera. Esa voz profunda, sarcástica e hiriente.

-¿Nunca has soñado con este lugar antes, Sora?

Vanitas.

-Puede… puede ser. –murmuró, tratando de ocultar el miedo en sus palabras y el temblor de sus piernas. –Entonces… ¿Estoy soñando?

Alguna vez, en sus sueños, había aparecido aquel lugar desértico, pero siempre fue durante su infancia y era incapaz de recordarlos tan bien como antes. Batallas, todas esas llaves-espada volando y atacando a otros jóvenes con armadura. Y él… Vanitas, riéndose.

Riéndose como en ese mismo instante, esa carcajada histérica que siempre le provocaba escalofríos.

-¿Estás asustado?

-¡C-claro que no! –tartamudeó el castaño, volteando para mirarle, pero sorprendiéndose al ver que no estaba ahí.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que era incapaz de escuchar o ver a su amigo imaginario, coincidiendo con el día que despertó en Ciudad de Paso. Pensó que, tal vez y por fin, había dejado de _existir_ en su cabeza. Pero, ahora, volvía a escuchar su voz, aunque era incapaz de verlo.

¿Era porque sólo se trataba de un sueño? ¿Vanitas había desaparecido para siempre?

A Sora no le gustó saber eso.

-Sigo _aquí_, Sora. _Contigo_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó esa voz espeluznante susurrarle, con ese frío aliento tan cerca de su oído. Eso se había sentido demasiado real; no parecía que fuera un sueño.

-¡Estás aquí!

Podía ver su mano, oculta en ese singular traje de tonos negros y rojizos, pasearse por su pecho, hasta detenerse. Frunció levemente el ceño. La mano de Vanitas era muy fría y, cuando se posó en aquel lugar, sintió una extraña punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –preguntó el siniestro joven, aunque su sonrisa mostraba que él parecía muy seguro de la respuesta que el asustado ojiazul iba a ofrecerle.

-Un poco. –admitió Sora. –Me siento solo a veces…

-Te dije que Riku te abandonaría. ¿Lo ves? Sólo le importa él mismo; no vales nada para él.

Aquella punzada que sintió en su pecho se repitió, esta vez de forma más intensa, haciendo que sus labios dejaran escapar un quejido.

-Eso… ¡eso no es verdad! Riku está buscando a Kairi, ya lo conoces, él siempre quiere hacerlo todo solo. ¡No quiere que corra peligro! –lo defendió Sora, que no tardó en escuchar a su _amigo_ reírse de nuevo.

-Sora, te estoy advirtiendo por tu bien. –susurró de nuevo, acercándose más al castaño, que temblaba como una hoja. –Soy yo quién te está protegiendo.

El portador de la llave-espada se revolvió, apartándose de Vanitas. Se llevó la mano al pecho, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que había estado esa gélida mano antes. Miró al malicioso enmascarado con el ceño fruncido, aunque su cuerpo aún tiritaba y eso sólo provocó una nueva carcajada del rey de los nescientes.

-¡Tú también me dejaste solo! –le recordó, alzando la voz. –No entiendo por qué apareces ahora… ¡No existes!

Aún cargado de valor, su cuerpo pareció retroceder por inercia. Pese a que no podía ver sus ojos dorados, entrecerrados y brillantes, furiosos, bajo aquel misterioso casco del que jamás se desprendía, podía _sentir_ la molestia de su amigo, hasta ahora, sólo imaginario.

Vanitas avanzaba hacia él, lentamente, sin prisa, como si estuviera completamente seguro de que su ahora vacilante amigo no iba a salir corriendo. Y, sólo cuando estuvo delante de él, sonrió.

-¿Eso crees? –fue todo lo que preguntó, llevando una vez más su mano al pecho de Sora.

Antes de que pudiera asentir con la cabeza, emitió otro quejido. Ese frío y esa sensación punzante sí se sentían reales.

-No te dejé solo. Algo me impide hablar contigo como antes. –explicó, aún sin rastro de cariño en ese tono frío y ligeramente jocoso de su voz. –Pero nunca te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, aquella risa escandalosa y estremecedora.

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven elegido cuando la mano de Vanitas abandonó su pecho para dirigirse a su mejilla, acariciándola. Ese gesto que podría haber parecido amable y alentador pero que, sin embargo, sólo le producía un mal presentimiento.

-Ayúdame, Sora. Me lo debes. No lo olvides. –escuchó, una vez más, cerca de su oído. –No necesitas a Riku; yo no te abandonaré.

Sin embargo, aquel extraño lugar se desvaneció, junto al siniestro joven, que todo lo que hizo fue emitir otra sonora carcajada antes de desaparecer. Y, en su lugar, la visión de un techo a oscuras apareció ante los ojos de Sora.

-¿Vanitas…? –se preguntó para sí, en un débil murmullo, mientras buscaba a su supuesto amigo imaginario con la mirada.

Pero Vanitas ya no estaba allí, como tampoco ese lugar frío, oscuro y solitario. Aunque Sora debía admitir que aquella habitación que Jack Skellington les había cedido en Ciudad de Halloween no era mucho más tranquilizadora. También oscura y con esa sensación de que, en cualquier momento, cualquier extraño ser de aquel Mundo apareciera para darles un buen susto.

Susto que se dio al mirar a sus compañeros de viaje y olvidar su nuevo atuendo personalizado para aquel lugar. Dio un pequeño bote, aunque, por suerte, no gritó.

-Otra pesadilla…

Suspiró. Últimamente, eran más frecuentes… y Vanitas había aparecido en ellas prácticamente todo el tiempo. Se preguntó si todo eso querría decir algo y si, sobre todo, su amigo peliplateado correría peligro.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla. –trató de convencerse. –Este lugar es espeluznante. Es… ¡es normal!

Aún así, llevó la mano a su pecho, en el mismo lugar que la helada mano de su amigo imaginario la había dejado en aquel extraño sueño.

Su pecho seguía frío, y aún sentía esa débil sensación de dolor, como si algo estuviera intentando dañarle.

-Serán imaginaciones mías…

Y, sin pensarlo mucho, intentó dormir de nuevo. Mañana les esperaba otro largo viaje en busca de un nuevo Mundo.

* * *

Riku sonrió, satisfecho. Después de pasar toda la noche practicándolo, lo había conseguido. Se acercó, despacio, a aquella sombra ligeramente inferior a él. Acarició lo que sería su mejilla y, entonces, su sonrisa se esfumó.

Fría. Fría como el hielo, en lugar de cálida como él la recordaba.

-No es suficiente. –murmuró entre dientes.

La sombra no dejaba de observarlo, con esos brillantes ojos amarillos. Se acercó a su creador para imitar lo que había hecho, llevando sus manos a las mejillas del peliplateado.

Pero él las apartó de un manotazo.

-No me toques. No eres como él.

Aquella sombra que se encontraba frente a él tenía la misma forma que su atolondrado mejor amigo. Pero, sin embargo, la silueta era lo único en lo que se asemejaba a él; era completamente oscura, fría y con esos ojos dorados que no se parecían en nada a los brillantes e inocentes ojos azul cielo del verdadero Sora.

-Tengo que practicar más.

Dio media vuelta, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose de nuevo. Sin embargo, aquella sombra con forma humana que había creado no dejaba de observarle, viendo como ese aura de color verdoso rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Sora…

-Creía que ya odiabas a ese chico.

Esa voz femenina hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo, dando su _entrenamiento_ por terminado. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con esa sonrisa cínica y victoriosa de Maléfica, que acariciaba su cetro sin quitarle ojo de encima.

-Nunca dije eso. –fue la única respuesta que dio su aprendiz, que se apresuró a desviar la mirada a otro punto del camarote.

-No está nada mal para ser el primer intento. –comentó sin más, observando la sombra. –Es una habilidad muy interesante, si sabes usarla bien.

No recibió respuesta por parte de Riku.

-¿Para qué querías una copia del chico, exactamente?

De nuevo, el joven no pronunció palabra, aunque ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas que fue incapaz de disimular no pasó desapercibido por la bruja, que volvió a sonreír, reprimiendo una risilla.

-Garfio ha encontrado a la ballena. –dijo sin más, como si no hubiera visto la expresión de su aprendiz. –Esa ridícula marioneta con corazón está ahí dentro.

Riku asintió, aún sin mirar a la hechicera a los ojos.

-Estás segura de que tiene un corazón, ¿verdad?

-Sería una simple marioneta de no ser así. –aclaró Maléfica. –¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

-Garfio puede atrapar a esa chica sin mi ayuda. –respondió el peliplateado, cortante. –Debo encontrar un reemplazo para el corazón de Kairi.

La sonrisa de los labios de la poderosa hechicera sólo se ensanchó. Estaba satisfecha con su nuevo aprendiz; era perfecto. Tal y como le había dicho aquel hombre encapuchado, su corazón ya estaba _oscurecido_.

-Eres brillante, Riku. –le dijo, haciendo aparecer un nuevo portal para marcharse. –Creo que mereces que te ayude con tu… pequeño proyecto personal.

Antes de marcharse, apuntó a la sombra que Riku había creado con su cetro, convirtiéndola en una copia exacta de Sora, a excepción de sus ojos, que seguían siendo dorados. Y su ropa, pues era inexistente y el peliplateado tuvo que apartar la mirada una vez más.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!?

Pero no recibió respuesta: Maléfica desapareció en la Oscuridad sin decir nada, dejándole en el camarote con aquella copia del castaño que no dudó en acercarse a su creador.

-Te quiero, Riku. –susurró en su oído, abrazándole.

El peliplateado frunció el ceño. No era la voz de Sora. De _su_ Sora. Era fría, era fingida. Era una voz que el despistado y cariñoso castaño que él recordaba jamás emitiría.

Pero no se apartó.

Como tampoco entraba en sus planes abrazar a ese falso cuerpo o besar esos fríos labios fabricados por él mismo.

-Dilo otra vez. –susurró al apartarse, poniendo una de sus manos sobre esos ojos dorados.

-Te quiero, Riku.

* * *

-¡Sora! ¡Estás en las nubes!

El castaño dio un respingo al escuchar los gritos del pato, reprendiéndole, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba pilotando la nave y de que esta empezaba a tambalearse porque había dejado de manejarla.

-¡Lo siento!

Por alguna razón, una curiosa sensación había logrado distraerle. Juraría que Riku le había llamado, que había preguntado por él y había sido capaz de escucharlo. Pero enseguida desechó esa idea. Era imposible, estaban en medio del espacio y Riku… se había ido sin él.

-_Gwars_! ¿Qué es eso de ahí? –preguntó Goofy, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de viaje.

Los tres pudieron ver aquel enorme animal que avanzaba hacia la nave. Y, por supuesto, cundió el pánico.

-¡Nos va a comer! ¡Nos va a comer! –gritaba Donald, histérico. –¡Sora muévete!

-¡Es tarde, ya está muy cerca!

-¡Serás inútil…!

Y, antes de que pudieran mover la nave, tal y como el ojiazul había advertido, la enorme ballena atrapó la nave Gumi, y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

El peliplateado corría por el interior de la enorme ballena, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás y sonriendo victorioso al ver que esa marioneta le seguía. Al parecer, creía que era un juego y sólo quería alcanzarle, tal vez superarle. Muy infantil y muy inocente, o eso pensó Riku.

Y, entonces, su sonrisa se volvió algo amarga al pensar que, esa marioneta que pretendía ser un niño le recordaba al mismo pequeño castaño que lo retaba en las Islas del Destino.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero jugar! –lo llamaba la marioneta, que se detuvo cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo.

Riku se había detenido, cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una más burlona al ver al muñeco.

Pero tuvo que correr y esconderse al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Y ya sabía de quién se trataba, pero no pudo evitar apretar sus puños al escuchar aquella voz que conocía tan bien, y que era tan distinta a la que había escuchado haría unas horas.

-Pinocho, tu padre está preocupado. ¡No puedes ir solo por aquí! Es peligroso.

La voz de Sora. La verdadera voz de Sora, reprendiendo a la marioneta como si fuera un niño de verdad, como su madre le había reprendido alguna vez, o como él mismo lo había hecho cuando fueron algo más mayores.

-Esto no es ningún juego, Pinocho. Volvamos.

Al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, no pudo evitarlo.

-Pero, Sora… creí que te gustaban los juegos. –dijo de pronto, utilizando ese tono sarcástico y arrogante que tanto hacía de rabiar a su amigo.

Le resulto realmente difícil mantener aquella actitud al ver la expresión del joven castaño al verlo: esos ojos azules que parecieron brillar al verle, esa expresión de desconcierto que pasó a convertirse en una sonrisa de alivio y ese débil suspiro que escapó de sus labios, acompañado de una temblorosa mano apoyada en su pecho.

Riku apretó sus puños, como si así pudiera resultarle más sencillo contenerse y más complicado sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho hacía unas horas.

-¡Riku! –lo llamó, aunque la sonrisa no duró mucho en sus labios. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada. Sólo jugaba un rato con… Pinocho. –respondió el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya que ahora los juegos para ti no son lo suficiente buenos siendo el portador de la llave-espada.

Aquellas últimas palabras, cargadas de rencor, sorprendieron a Sora. No entendía el comportamiento de su mejor amigo; Riku siempre había sido más responsable que él, más consciente de la realidad y, entre los dos, la voz de la razón.

No sabía qué era, pero el portador de la llave-espada estaba convencido de que algo estaba ocurriendo con el peliplateado. Algo _malo._

-Riku, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡Devuelve a Pinocho ahora mismo! –inquirió Donald.

El mayor no respondió, sólo sostuvo la mano de la marioneta de madera y tiró de ella y corrió hasta perderse por uno de los orificios que estaban en las paredes del interior de la ballena, sorprendiendo a los tres viajeros.

-¡Riku, espera!

Sora no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir detrás de su amigo, dejando atrás a Donald y Goofy, que aún estaban aturdidos, o incluso enfadados –en el caso de Donald– por la actuación del joven de cabello plateado.

-Sora, tenemos que encontrar a Pinocho antes de que le ocurra algo. –advirtió el pequeño Pepito Grillo, que se había apresurado a salir de su escondite y subirse al hombro de Sora.

El ojiazul sólo asintió y siguió corriendo hasta que escuchó un estruendo, seguido de una fuerte sacudida que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Miró hacia los lados, pero no había rastro de Riku y Pinocho, y ya había perdido de vista a Donald y Goofy.

Pero un grito le hizo captar su atención a otro de los agujeros que se encontraban cerca de él, en otra pared.

-¡Ese es Pinocho! –exclamó el grillo. –Vamos, Sora. ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda!

Lo que el castaño se temía, ocurrió cuando entraron en ese lugar: un sincorazón había atrapado a Pinocho, quién se encontraba en una jaula que, al parecer, formaba parte del cuerpo de aquella criatura de la oscuridad.

Aquel lugar apestaba; seguía formando parte del interior de la enorme ballena. Pero un peligroso charco de un líquido verdoso protegía al sincorazón. Parecía ácido y Sora no se atrevió a acercarse a él; debía tratarse del estómago de Monstruo.

Riku, por otro lado, estaba tirado en el suelo. Sora temió que inconsciente.

-¡Riku!

Sin pensarlo dos veces y aunque el sincorazón pudiera atacarlos en cualquier momento, corrió hacia su amigo, agachándose a su lado.

-Riku, ¿estás bien?

Sin embargo, el peliplateado aún se encontraba consciente y, cuando escuchó la voz del menor, se apartó, incorporándose y buscando a Pinocho con la mirada. Frunció el ceño al ver dónde se encontraba y deducir lo que había ocurrido: ese maldito sincorazón se lo había arrebatado.

Hizo aparecer su Devorador de Almas, mirando a Sora de nuevo de aquella forma arrogante, sin esperar recibir una sonrisa su parte. El castaño no parecía irritado o enfadado, sólo le sonreía.

-¡Juntos podremos derrotarlo, Riku!

Y, aunque trató de mantenerse indiferente, sus labios le traicionaron para devolverle la sonrisa al menor.

Sora hizo aparecer su llave-espada y ambos se enfrentaron al sincorazón. Fue una batalla dura, ya que no podían acercarse demasiado por el ácido, que además les planteaba dificultades a la hora de esquivar los ataques del enemigo.

Aunque no intercambiaron demasiadas palabras durante aquella batalla a excepción de un par de llamadas de atención cuando estaban a punto de ser atacados, ambos sintieron una sensación extraña pero gratificante. De alguna manera, nostálgica. Tanto Sora como Riku recordaron aquellos días en las Islas, cuando se enfrentaban el uno al otro y competían o cuando unidos se enfrentaban a Tidus y Wakka, venciéndoles siempre.

Ni siquiera Riku pudo evitar echar de menos esos días, mientras que Sora fue realmente consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde aquella tormenta. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y fue incapaz de pensar en ello, pero debían haber pasado ya meses. Muchos meses.

¿Qué le diría a sus padres cuando volvieran?

Riku, por otro lado, se preguntó si alguna vez podría volver a ser así. Se preguntó si podría llevarse a Sora con él, hacerle luchar a su lado. Pero no tardó demasiado en desechar esa idea, junto con la necesidad de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Él ya no quería eso. Si bien era cierto que quería volver a jugar con Sora como siempre habían hecho, no quería que nadie más interfiriera. Ni sus compañeros de las Islas, ni esos sirvientes del rey… ni siquiera Kairi.

No quería compartir a _su _Sora con nadie.

Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos logró distraer a los dos guerreros durante la batalla. Fue difícil, pero finalmente lograron derrotar al sincorazón y liberar a Pinocho, quién ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Pinocho!

Fue Pepito Grillo quién se adelantó y fue junto a su amigo, realmente preocupado. Sora observaba aquella escena asustado, temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde, mientras que la expresión del mayor estaba cargada de indiferencia.

-Apártate, grillo. Tengo asuntos pendientes con esa marioneta. –recordó, amenazante.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, sin demasiada prisa; ese grillo no le intimidaba. Iba a llevarse a ese tal Pinocho y le arrebataría ese corazón que no merecía tener. Kairi necesitaba ese corazón para volver a ser la que era antes.

Pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un malherido Sora interponiéndose en su camino, evitando que llegara hasta Pinocho. Aunque apenas podía mantenerse en pie, no parecía dispuesto a permitirle seguir acercándose por nada del mundo.

-No entiendo nada, Riku. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?

-Nunca entiendes nada. –fue la respuesta cortante que recibió. –Esa marioneta me ayudará a salvar a Kairi. ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de ella? ¿Tan ocupado estás jugando a ser un héroe con tus nuevos amigos que te has olvidado de ella?

Sora retrocedió, aún confundido y ligeramente asustado.

-¿Kairi? ¿Has encontrado a Kairi?

El mayor sólo le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa de nuevo.

-¿Qué… qué piensas hacer con Pinocho?

-El corazón de esa marioneta me ayudará a salvar a Kairi. –dijo sin más.

El castaño, vacilante, volvió a acercarse a él. Aún sin entender qué era lo que su amigo planeaba exactamente, sabía que algo le había ocurrido a Kairi.

Pero su cuerpo se quedó paralizado al ver la forma en que Riku alzaba su mano, ofreciéndosela. Como aquella noche, durante la tormenta, antes de desaparecer entre la Oscuridad.

-Salvémosla juntos, Sora. Ven conmigo y salva Kairi.

Aunque dijera esas palabras, las intenciones de Riku distaban mucho de unir a su despistado amigo con la pelirroja. La idea de encerrarlo en Bastión Hueco hasta que salvara a Kairi y la llevara lejos de allí era demasiado tentadora. Tener a Sora, asegurarse de no perderlo de vista.

Asegurarse de que no volviera a luchar nunca más, de que no volviera a tener esas heridas por su cuerpo.

Sonrió victorioso al ver la temblorosa y dañada mano del ojiazul acercarse a la suya. Aún no había sido sustituido, aún era importante para Sora, aunque sólo fuera para salvar a Kairi.

-¡Sora, no! –advirtió Pepito Grillo, quién aún se encontraba con Pinocho.

Y, entonces, la mano de Sora volvió a alejarse de la suya. Una vez más.

-No. –respondió finalmente. –No, Riku.

-Así que prefieres hacer caso a ese estúpido grillo antes que a tu mejor amigo. –murmuró el mayor, frunciendo el ceño y alejando sus manos para apretar sus puños de nuevo. –Prefieres ayudar a ese muñeco de madera antes que a Kairi. Prefieres jugar a ser el eleg-

-¡No es eso! –lo cortó Sora, alzando la voz. –¿No te das cuenta, Riku?

El pelilateado arqueó una ceja, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Es mi conciencia. ¿Tú no la escuchas? Me está diciendo que esto está mal. –siguió hablando el menor, aún acercándose. –Me está diciendo que… estás actuando mal.

-¿Qué puede decirte algo tan estúpido como eso? ¿Es eso más importante que Kairi?

-Quiero encontrar a Kairi, ¡pero debe ser haciendo lo correcto! –insistió. –Riku… debes parar. Antes de que sea tarde. ¡Tú no eres así!

-No tienes ni idea de cómo soy en realidad, Sora. No tienes idea de nada. ¡Nunca entiendes nada! –gritó Riku, lo suficientemente alto y con una expresión lo suficientemente escalofriante como para hacer retroceder al menor.

-¿Riku…? ¿De qué está-?

-¡Estoy bien!

La voz de Pinocho hizo que el castaño mirara de nuevo hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver que su nuevo amigo se encontraba bien y que Pepito Grillo, la conciencia de Pinocho, podía estar tranquilo.

-¡Me tenías muy asustado! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-No, no lo haré. Me porté mal, ¡pero no volveré a hacerlo!

Pero la sonrisa de Sora se desvaneció al ver que su amigo se había alejado, acercándose a un portal oscuro. Ni siquiera le miraba.

-Riku, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Espera!

Corrió tras él y, por suerte, logró alcanzarlo. Sujetó su muñeca, con fuerza, buscando con eso evitar que el mayor desapareciera una vez más.

-Tres veces.

-¿Ah…?

-Te he ofrecido mi mano tres veces, Sora. –le recordó. –No habrá una vez más. Ya has elegido.

-Riku, eso no es…

-Disfruta jugando a ser un héroe. Yo salvaré a Kairi.

Sin dejar que el menor insistiera, se soltó fácilmente de su agarre para desaparecer en la Oscuridad, una vez más, sin que Sora pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Todo empezó a sacudirse de nuevo en una especie de seísmo, y las voces de Donald y Goofy llamaban a Sora a lo lejos, advirtiéndole que se alejara de ahí.

-Riku… ¿A dónde has ido? ¡Riku, vuelve! ¡Espera!

Sin embargo, sus palabras no llegaron jamás a los oídos del peliplateado. Lo buscó con la mirada, por todas partes, pero ya no estaba allí. Y no quería creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

Riku estaba utilizando la Oscuridad, y había vuelto a marcharse sin él.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado y, como hasta ahora, tendréis el próximo la semana que viene, el **viernes**. No he empezado a escribirlo todavía, pues tengo que terminar otras historias, pero estoy segura de que podré tenerlo para entonces. La inspiración está de mi lado, al fin.

¡Nos leemos!


	10. ¡Piratas!

Como podéis ver, no pude cumplir con el plazo que prometí, una vez más. Realmente lo siento, pero al menos sólo tardé una semana más de lo prometido. Voy a advertir que, durante este mes, probablemente sólo tengáis actualización cada **dos semanas**. Se acercan los exámenes y tengo que estudiar, así que no debería pasar las horas escribiendo (una vez más, capítulo algo más largo, y eso que he eliminado como dos escenas que añadiré en el siguiente) en lugar de... bueno, ya sabéis, dedicarme a mis supuestas obligaciones de estudiante.

De todos modos, advierto que queda poco para terminar este fan fic. Sin embargo, creo que puedo adelantar que el final será más bien abierto y probablemente tenga una continuación. Así que aún nos queda Riku/Sora con Vanitas estorbando para rato.

Y, antes de dejaros con el capítulo, las reviews:

**Nebyura: **Has estado cerca de descubrirlo, pero no es exactamente eso: pronto se desvelará por qué Vanitas lo tiene tan difícil para comunicarse con Sora. Y yo no diría que este Riku celoso es... adorable. Y lo descubrirás en este capítulo. Aún así, espero que te guste, a mi me encantó narrarlo así. Odio a Riku en Kingdom Hearts I y al mismo tiempo lo amo por ser tan novia despechada.

**SexyDiva: **Sora tiene un sentido del deber muy fuerte, tal vez demasiado fuerte (o, tal vez, no tanto), mientras que la idea de Riku sobre el bien y el mal es algo más... distorsionada. Descuida, que Sora va a pagar muy caro el no haber tomado la mano de Riku esta vez. Y sí, Vanitas disfruta asustando a Sora, como disfrutaba en Birth by Sleep atormentando a Ventus, y es lo que me encanta de él. ¡Muchas gracias por la review y espero que este capítulo no decepcione!

**Edurne: **Queda poco para conocer la respuesta a tus preguntas, paciencia. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para darte ideas sobre cómo irán avanzando las cosas, y espero que te guste.

Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, que podría decir que me siento satisfecha con él y, al mismo tiempo, no tanto. Veamos que pensáis vosotros, espero no decepcionar.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo IX **

_**¡Piratas!**_

* * *

Los tres guerreros pilotaban la nave Gumi, buscando un nuevo Mundo que visitar, ya fuera para encontrar al rey o sellar alguna de las cerraduras. Mientras que el pato se encontraba a los mandos y Goofy intentaba advertirle de los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino mientras que éste sólo le respondía con gritos, la mirada del castaño se encontraba perdida en algún lugar entre todas esas estrellas que parecía estar observando.

–Riku… –suspiró.

No podía decirse que su último encuentro con el peliplateado hubiera sido precisamente alentador: éste parecía más molesto que nunca y no había duda de que estaba involucrado en algo peligroso. Pero Sora no sabía cómo hacerle entrar en razón.

–¡Tranquilo, Sora! –la voz de Goofy logró sacarle de sus pensamientos. –Seguro que Riku se disculpa cuando volváis a veros.

Al igual que Donald, Goofy no sabía que el que había sido el amigo de la infancia de Sora había intentado privar a Pinocho de su corazón. Que estaba yendo por el mal camino, que se iba a meter en problemas y que, al parecer, sabía manejar la Oscuridad.

Sora no podía confesarles algo así.

–Tal vez… no sea él quién tenga que disculparse. –respondió, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia las numerosas estrellas que decoraban aquel oscuro lugar.

Después de todo, Riku le había ofrecido su mano tres veces, y él la había rechazado. Hasta ahora, el portador de la llave-espada estaba convencido de que había elegido el camino correcto, pero, sin embargo, sabía que el mayor siempre tomaba las decisiones correctas, siempre le guiaba cuando se sentía inseguro.

Y, esta vez, sus caminos parecían ser tan distintos…

Pero Sora no esperó sentir la mano del escudero apoyarse en su hombro, ni tampoco recibir aquella sonrisa cálida, amable y cariñosa. Aunque pareciera una idea enfermiza, le recordó a una de esas sonrisas que le dedicaba su madre cuando estaba muy preocupado o asustado, o incluso aquellas situaciones tan poco habituales en las que Riku y él discutían de verdad.

De alguna manera, ese gesto logró tranquilizarle.

–Siempre nos has dicho que sois muy amigos. ¡Seguro que todo se arregla cuando os volváis a ver!

El ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera agradecérselo, los gritos de Donald se lo impidieron, y ambos miraron al frente para poder entender qué era lo que éste trataba de decirles.

Lo que ninguno esperaba, era ver aquel enorme barco pirata acercarse a ellos, sin intenciones de detenerse o apartarse.

–¡Va a chocar con nosotros! –advirtió el pato.

* * *

Cuando Sora abrió los ojos, le costaba recordar lo que había sucedido. Estaba convencido de que aquel enorme navío había chocado contra la nave Gumi pero, al parecer, estaba sano y salvo. Pero se preocupó cuando, al mirar hacia ambos lados, no encontró a sus fieles compañeros de viaje.

–¿Buscas a alguien?

El castaño reconoció aquella voz al instante y, al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con ese cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina mirándole con aquella suficiencia que siempre había logrado irritarle, comprobó que se trataba de su amigo.

–¡Riku! –exclamó el joven. –No entiendo nada...

En lugar de recibir una respuesta del mayor, escuchó varias carcajadas a su alrededor, y sólo entonces fue consciente de que no estaba solos.

Se encontraba en la cubierta del barco que atacó su nave, y las risas que había escuchado provenían de aquellos hombres que le rodeaban, armados y con una vestimenta que Sora sólo había sido capaz de observar en aquellos numerosos libros que leía tantas veces en las Islas.

Piratas. Los piratas, así como las princesas y los monstruos, también existían.

En otra ocasión, el portador de la llave-espada habría dado saltos emocionado, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo al ver que no eran sólo humanos lo que le rodeaban; estaban acompañados por los sincorazón. Y él estaba solo, pues no había rastro de Donald y Goofy.

–¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? –preguntó, irritado, mirando directamente a su amigo. –¿Dónde están Donald y Goofy? ¿¡Qué les has hecho!?

La maliciosa sonrisa desapareció del rostro del peliplateado, dando lugar a una expresión más severa y fría que hizo que el menor sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Y la forma en la que entrecerró sus ojos no auguraba nada bueno…

–En vez de preguntar tanto por tus nuevos amigos, tal vez deberías preguntar por _ella_…

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos al ver que, tras su amigo, se encontraba la joven pelirroja que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Sentada, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, Kairi no parecía prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

–Esa… esa es… ¿Kairi?

Riku volvió a sonreír, pero eso no logró calmar al menor.

–Así es, Sora. –fue su respuesta. –Mientras tú jugabas a ser un héroe de Mundo en Mundo, yo hice todo lo posible por encontrarla. Por salvarla.

–¿Salvarla? –repitió el menor, alarmado por aquellas palabras. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Como si te importara… –bufó. –Ella está muy decepcionada contigo, ¿sabes? La abandonaste.

–¡Eso no es verdad!

Aunque aquellas palabras sonaron cargadas de decisión, el cuerpo del castaño se tensó escuchar un estruendo a su lado, muy cerca de él. El estruendo provocado por una bola de Oscuridad que el mismo Riku había lanzado hacia él.

Su cuerpo no tardó demasiado en ponerse a temblar. Miró de reojo a su lado, disimuladamente, comprobando que un enorme agujero se había formado en el suelo.

¿Riku había intentado atacarle con eso?

–R-Riku… yo… –comenzó a balbucear. –N-no pretendía… y-yo… yo no…

–¡Cállate! –ordenó el mayor, volviendo a levantar su mano, amenzante. –Kairi confiaba en ti, Sora. ¡Ella te quería!

Las palabras del mayor sorprendieron a Sora, quién se atrevió a avanzar un par de pasos hacia su amigo, aún levantando su cabeza para poder mantener la mirada. Riku estaba más arriba, sobre lo que debía ser el camarote del capitán, mirándole de una forma ya no tan tranquila; más bien furiosa, agresiva. Peligrosa.

–Riku… Te juro que yo no pretendía…

–¡Garfio!

Uno de los hombres que rodeaban a Sora, vestido con prendas de tonos rojizos, de cabello largo, moreno y un enorme sombrero, se acercó más al muchacho. Lo que llamó la atención del asustado Sora fue que le faltaba una de sus manos y, en su lugar, tenía un garfio. Enseguida entendió el por qué de su nombre.

–Llévatelo. Su sola presencia es repugnante. –dijo, recuperando la frialdad en sus palabras.

Antes de que el menor pudiera replicar, dos de los hombres lo estaban sujetando y pudo ver como la trampilla que se encontraba sobre sus pies se había abierto. No tardó en entender cuáles eran las intenciones de aquellos piratas.

–No… ¡Riku, espera! ¡Por favor, Riku!

Sin embargo, lo último que escuchó fueron las risas de esos hombres mientras que aquellos ojos de color aguamarina que siempre le habían mirado con cariño, ahora eran fríos como el hielo.

–Te quería. Quería protegerte a toda costa y tú la abandonaste. Nos abandonaste. –fueron las palabras que murmuró Riku y que Sora no pudo escuchar.

Y, esta vez, no estaba hablando de Kairi.

* * *

–Entonces… ¿estás seguro de que era ella?

–Sí. ¡Definitivamente era Kairi!

–Me parece estupendo, pero… ¿¡podéis quitaros de encima!?

Tanto Sora como Goofy miraron a su compañero, que se encontraba bajo ambos, ligeramente enrojecido por la ira y deseando empezar a gritar a ambos por haber olvidado dónde habían caído.

Cuando se apartaron, Sora pudo observar que los tres se encontraban en lo que debía ser el calabozo del barco pirata, una habitación estrecha y llena de barriles que no parecía que fueran a ser de utilidad. Sólo había una puerta, y esta parecía estar cerrada, con barrotes en la ventana.

–¡Estamos encerrados! –bramó el pato cuando trató de abrir la puerta. –¡Recuérdame que electrocute a tu amigo cuando salgamos de aquí!

Sora no respondió. Dirigió la mirada al suelo, recordando las palabras del peliplateado, esa fría mirada y el agujero en el suelo.

–Parece que tenéis problemas.

Aquella voz desconocida hizo los tres miraran hacia uno de los barriles. Sobre él, se encontraba un joven que debía tener más o menos la edad del castaño. Vestido con ropas verdes, pelirrojo y con unas largas orejas que se asemejaban a las de un elfo, aquel muchacho parecía más bien divertido con la situación.

–Los mismos que tú, al parecer. –respondió Sora, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca y observando al pelirrojo.

–¡Te equivocas! Yo estoy aquí porque me apetece, y puedo salir cuando quiera. –le corrigió el chico, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

Tuvo que fruncir el ceño al escuchar la risilla de Sora.

–Sí, seguro…

–¡No estoy mintiendo! Espero a una amiga. Ella me sacará de aquí, ¡y ahora, por ser tan impertinente, no pienso ayudaros!

Donald no tardó en gritar a Sora por haber echado a perder la única ayuda que iban a tener en ese lugar, pero tanto Goofy como el castaño sospechaban que lo que estaba diciendo aquel maleducado muchacho no era más que una mentira.

Tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras al ver que la puerta se abría y, tras ella, se encontraba una pequeña luz que no tardó en revolotear alrededor del pelirrojo.

–¡Campanilla! Creí que no volverías nunca.

Sólo entonces, Sora y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que aquella lucecita era ni más ni menos que un hada. Rubia, con un vestido verde y con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sonrisa que desapareció con las siguientes palabras del desconocido:

–¿Y bien? ¿Sabes algo de Wendy? ¿Está en el barco?

Ahora aquella tal Campanilla parecía malhumorada, pero sin embargo le susurró algo al oído y el chico sonrió, mirando después a los tres viajeros con cierta prepotencia.

–Pasadlo bien en vuestra celda. Yo tengo que ir a ayudar a una amiga. ¡Debistéis pensarlo mejor antes de burlaros de mi!

Pero, antes de salir de la habitación, el joven pelirrojo se detuvo, retrocediendo. Su diminuta compañera lo imitó, escondiéndose tras él.

–¡Oh, no! Son esos seres otra vez…

Sora entendió enseguida qué era lo que se encontraba ahora tras la puerta y, sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo aparecer su llave-espada y se enfrentó al sincorazón que los esperaba en la salida. Fue sencillo, sospechosamente sencillo, pero sonrió al ver la expresión del chico cuando volteó.

No parecía muy contento. Más bien, parecía avergonzado de haberse asustado de algo a lo que el castaño había vencido tan fácilmente.

–¿Seguro que vas a dejarnos a mí y a mis amigos ahí dentro? –preguntó el ojiazul, apoyándose en su arma y mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.

El pelirrojo bufó y avanzó hasta tenderle su mano.

–Mi nombre es Peter Pan. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–Sora, y ellos son Donald y Goofy. –respondió. –Un placer.

–Pues para mí no lo es. –bufó el niño, cruzándose de brazos y adelantándose. –¡No te confundas, no necesito tu ayuda! Sólo me has dado pena.

–Claro, como quieras. –respondió Sora, reprimiendo una risilla.

–¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de idiota y vamos! Tengo que encontrar a Wendy y vengarme de Garfio. ¡No tengo todo el día!

* * *

En esos momentos, el camarote era un completo caos: las mesas y barriles estaban tiradas por el suelo, e incluso estaban destrozadas. En las paredes de madera podían verse marcas de fuertes golpes, probablemente puñetazos.

Y el causante de ese violento desastre estaba sentado en uno de los pocos lugares que había dejado intactos: uno de los bancos que daba a la ventana, más cómodo que el resto de sillas de madera, con un confortable cojín encima y al lado de una de las ventanas. Era perfecto para el joven peliplateado, que podía ver las estrellas, el oscuro cielo que éstas iluminaban.

Podía olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo. De lo que acababa de hacer hacía tan sólo unos minutos…

–Pareces distraído, Riku. –le susurró una voz que estaba muy cerca de él, pegada a su oído.

Sólo entonces desvió la mirada de la ventana para mirar a su acompañante, que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas. Esa silueta que tan bien conocía, ese cabello desordenado, ese cuerpo liviano sin ninguna vestimenta que pudiera privarle de observarlo y que, sin embargo, llevaba todo este tiempo evitando ver.

Porque aquella sonrisa no era cariñosa, no era real, y sus ojos no eran azules y puros, sino dorados y vacíos. Ni siquiera tenía su color de piel, pues aún, todo él, tenía una tonalidad era oscura, así como el aura que le rodeaba, que podía ver perfectamente. Casi como un sincorazón, aunque era exactamente eso.

El sincorazón que Maléfica le había ayudado a crear, a imagen y semejanza de Sora.

–¿Estás pensando en él? –preguntó aquella sombra mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Riku sólo asintió, volviendo a desviar la mirada y sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse cuando esos fríos labios acariciaron la piel de su cuello.

–No lo hagas. Ya no tienes que hacerlo, me tienes a mí. –le ordenó en susurros, intencionadamente dirigidos hacia su piel.

–Tú… no eres Sora. –fue la respuesta del peliplateado, que seguía evitando mirarle.

La sombra de Sora frunció el ceño y se apartó de su cuello, llevando sus frías manos a las pálidas mejillas del joven, obligándole a mirarle. Sonrió de nuevo al conseguirlo y, sin el permiso de su creador, besó sus labios.

No era como Riku esperaba de un beso de su mejor amigo. Recordaba cuando besó a Sora, antes de la tormenta, mientras él dormía. Suaves, cálidos e inocentes. Y ese beso era frío y, desde luego, no le hacía sentirse precisamente inocente. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien.

Pero su culpabilidad se esfumaba cuando Sora aparecía en su cabeza, riendo y divirtiéndose con sus nuevos amigos, olvidándose de él, rechazando su mano cuando se la ofrecía una y otra vez.

–No lo soy; soy mejor. –respondió el falso Sora al separarse. –Soy todo lo que te gusta imaginar de Sora. Todo lo que hago es lo que te encantaría que Sora hiciera. ¿Me equivoco?

Aunque Riku apartara la mirada, ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba: tenía razón. Él sabía que Sora jamás haría ese tipo de cosas, no ahora, no con él. El castaño nunca vendría a él de la manera que aquel sincorazón con su forma lo hacía, nunca le besaría de ese modo y nunca le diría las palabras que esa voz falsa y cargada de fingida inocencia le dedicaba.

Al menos… no hasta que no cumpliera con su parte del trato que tenía con Maléfica.

–Te quiero, Riku. –susurró de nuevo esa voz, nuevamente muy cerca de sus labios.

Pero, esta vez, el peliplateado llevó sus manos a los hombros de _Sora_, apartándole y viendo la expresión de desagrado que éste le dedicaba por hacerlo. No tardó en desaparecer entre la Oscuridad, dejando a Riku solo en el camarote.

–Sólo eres su sombra.

El sonido de la puerta le sorprendió, pero su mirada volvió a tornarse fría e indiferente al ver al ridículo capitán entrar. Sabía de qué iba a hablarle, pero no le interesaba en absoluto.

–La chica que has capturado no es una de las princesas. No sirve. –le recordó.

Sin embargo, Garfio no le estaba escuchando; estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando el desastre en el que se había convertido su camarote.

–¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho!? ¡Tienes suerte de ser el favorito de Maléfica, porque de no ser así ya estarías en la tabla!

Riku sólo le sonrió con prepotencia, aunque ese gesto desapareció al ver entrar al ayudante del capitán, aparentemente alterado.

–¡C-capitán! ¡Los prisioneros han escapado! ¡Peter Pan incluido!

El pirata no tardó en gritar y soltar una serie de barbaridades dirigidas hacia los cuatro prisioneros que provocaron una expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Riku. Y no se contentó con eso; fue cuestión de segundos que el moreno estuviera suplicando perdón al sentir las manos del joven presionando su cuello.

–Vigila tus palabras, Garfio. Mi amigo está entre ellos. –advirtió, para después mirar al ayudante. –¡Y tú, ve a buscarlos! No permitáis que Sora se acerque a Kairi.

* * *

Mientras, Sora y compañía habían llegado a otra de las habitaciones del barco, dónde su nuevo e insoportable compañero decía que Wendy se encontraría.

–¡No hay nadie! –exclamó Donald, fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

–Bueno, ¡al menos yo he intentado encontrarlas! –respondió Peter Pan, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y apartando la mirada con un bufido.

–¿Peter? ¿Eres tú?

Aquella voz femenina alertó a los prisioneros, que buscaron por toda la habitación. Campanilla fue más ágil y señaló hacia el techo, que tenía un enorme agujero tapado con una red. Ahí podía verse a una niña de cabello rubio, peinado con tirabuzones y un largo vestido azul.

–¡Wendy! –la llamó Peter, reconociéndola enseguida. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, no me han hecho nada. Pero estamos atrapadas aquí y no podemos salir.

Las palabras de la joven alertaron a Sora, que se adelantó y miró hacia arriba, distinguiendo el zapato y una mano de alguien más. De alguien que conocía muy bien.

–Wendy, mi nombre es Sora. –comenzó, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos. –¿Hay alguien más contigo? Una chica pelirroja, su nombre es Kairi…

–Ehm… ¡sí! –respondió la rubia. –Pero no sé si ese será su nombre, lleva ahí sentada todo el tiempo; parece ida o algo así. He intentado hablar con ella, pero no dice nada. Parece una muñeca…

El ojiazul se tensó y, durante unos segundos, no se sintió capaz de decir nada. Muñeca. Recordaba esas palabras, en Monstruo, cuando salvó a Pinocho de su mejor amigo; Riku estaba buscando su corazón, porque eso le ayudaría a salvar a Kairi.

¿Kairi había perdido su corazón?

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a pensar algo así. No era verdad, porque Sora lo recordaba; él había visto a su amiga incontables veces a lo largo de su aventura, guiándole, animándole y consolándole. No podía haberse convertido en una muñeca, porque él la había visto, y estaba seguro de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Aunque nadie más la viera, aunque no fuera la primera persona a la que creía ver y nadie más viera, él sentía que era Kairi a la que veía era real.

Así que, vacilante, alzó su mano hacia la joven inconsciente, como si pudiera alcanzarla aunque eso fuera imposible.

–Kairi… –la llamó, aún dudando. –Kairi, estoy aquí. He venido a salvarte.

Esperó, sin apartar la mirada de aquella pálida mano, inmóvil. No respondía, y poco a poco el castaño se impacientaba. Su mano comenzó a temblar y, poco a poco, empezó a agachar la cabeza, rindiéndose.

Pero, entonces, lo vio.

La mano de Kairi se había movido, lo había visto. Un movimiento casi imperceptible, tan sólo sus dedos, pero Sora lo había visto. Kairi estaba viva. Kairi estaba bien. Riku se equivocaba, porque ella se había movido cuando la llamó.

Sonrió, aliviado.

–¡Socorro!

La voz de Wendy hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, y más cuando vio que Kairi ya no estaba ahí. Se las habían llevado.

–¡Tengo que encontrar a Wendy!

Peter no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de la habitación, seguido de su fiel y brillante compañera. Pero Donald y Goofy no se movieron de allí, miraban a Sora sin saber qué decir.

Ambos habían escuchado las palabras de Wendy, y ambos sabían lo que eso podía significar.

–¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Kairi! Y… ¡tengo que hablar con Riku!

Salió corriendo, y sus compañeros no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle. Buscaron por todo el barco, derrotando a cada sincorazón que se interponía en su camino. No sabían a dónde habían ido sus dos nuevos compañeros, pero no parecía que el pelirrojo tuviera mucho interés en continuar junto a ellos ahora que conocía el paradero de Wendy.

–¡Ese mocoso insolente…! ¡Nos ha dejado plantados después de que le ayudamos! –se quejaba Donald mientras proseguían con su búsqueda.

–Vamos, Donald. Ese chico estaba asustado y quería encontrar a su amiga; Sora habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Verdad, Sora?

Pero, cuando volteó para mirarle, Sora no estaba allí. Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse les reveló dónde podía estar… pero cuando intentaron abrirla les resultó imposible.

Sora había quedado encerrado en el camarote del capitán Garfio.

* * *

Estaba convencido de haber visto a Riku, con Kairi, entrar en aquella habitación. Había visto cómo le miraba antes de cerrar la puerta, y no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de ir tras él. Se encontraba en lo que debía ser el camarote del capitán, pero no veía nada.

–Hola, _héroe_.

El castaño sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda cuando vio esos fríos ojos aguamarina clavados en los suyos. Riku estaba allí, con Kairi en sus brazos tal y como había creído ver.

Pero algo iba mal. Algo no le gustaba y estaba convencido de que tenía que ver con esa sonrisa tan poco alentadora y esa mirada cargada de lo que no supo distinguir entre odio o cruel indiferencia.

–Por fin… los tres juntos de nuevo, ¿no estás contento?

Sora retrocedió, lentamente, hasta quedar pegado a la puerta. Pero, cuando intentó abrirla, se dio cuenta de que estaba firmemente cerrada. Y no lo entendió, ¡acababa de entrar hace un segundo!

Estaba encerrado, con un Riku que realmente le aterrorizaba y una Kairi completamente inconsciente.

–Por fin te tengo sólo para mí.

* * *

Y así es cómo he decidido dejar el capítulo. ¿Cruel? Puede ser. Prefería dejarlo así y las dos o tres escenas que quedan en este viaje dejarlas para el siguiente. Se estaba haciendo demasiado largo y necesitaba actualizar ya esta semana. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque me decepciona un poco haber hecho a Peter Pan y compañía tan planos y breves; son personajes muy secundarios y muy poco relevantes en esta historia, pero a una amiga mía a la que respeto mucho en este ámbito le encanta Peter Pan y me habría gustado hacerlo un poco mejor. Aún así, espero que le haya gustado, y que a vosotros también.

Nos vemos en dos semanas. Queda muy poco para llegar a Bastión Hueco, y si recordáis Kingdom Hearts I, creo que os haréis una idea de todo lo que puede pasar allí, ¿verdad? Bien, si es así, debería haber alimentado más vuestras ganas de tener nuevos capítulos. Y me siento cruel por ello, una vez más.

¿Reviews?


	11. ¡Piratas! II

¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Dos semanas, tal y como prometí que sería durante un tiempo. Durante un tiempo y ya para siempre, vaya, esta historia acabará antes de que yo termine los exámenes, probablemente. Espero que os guste, admito que un par de escenas me han resultado difíciles, especialmente la primera. Quiero plasmar ciertos sentimientos y no quiero que se malinterpreten... veré en vuestras reviews si lo he hecho bien.

Pero antes de pensar en las que vaya a recibir, quiero responder a las que ya he recibido. Os lo merecéis, sin vuestros comentarios creo que no me animaría a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

**Nebyura: **Espero que Riku siga sin parecerte dulce, porque para nada lo es. De hecho, he estado odiándole mientras escribía sus escenas, digamos que es curioso. ¡Cada vez queda menos y agradezco de verdad tener una lectora tan fiel!

**Vanegirl9: **Las intenciones eran justamente esas: dejarlo ahí para que quisierais matarme. Creo que ha funcionado (risas). Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, y desde luego confieso que uno de los puntos de los que más_ jugo_ me gusta sacar son, justamente, los celos de Riku. Respecto a la solución de Sora, bueno... me temo que te adelantaste a los acontecimientos. Espero que quedes satisfecha, y mil gracias.

**SexyDiva: **¡Ya esperaba tu review, siempre me animan! Puedo admitir que acertaste en tu teoría, ¡enhorabuena! Lo ibas a confirmar en este capítulo, después de todo. Espero que te guste, y que la continuación de esa escena que he dejado a medias no te decepcione.

Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Nuevamente, más largo de lo que suelo ponerme como media de extensión, pero no quería cortarlo sin más y todas las escenas me parecían necesarias. Se lo dedico a **Birds Ate My Face**, pues sale un personaje que le encanta y que espero haber podido adaptar satisfactoriamente: Peter Pan. Sé que tardará un poco en llegar hasta aquí, pero para cuando lo lea. Por si se me olvida recordarle que se lo dediqué.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

**− Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo X**

_** ¡Piratas! II**_

* * *

—No entiendo nada, Riku. –musitó el ahora asustado castaño.

A pesar de que mantenía su ceño fruncido, intentando aparentar una actitud más violenta y profundamente molesta que asustada y confundida, Riku conocía demasiado bien al que había sido su mejor amigo durante tantos años como para saber cómo se sentía. Incluso sonrió de forma maliciosa, observándole con excesiva minuciosidad; aquel ligero temblor en sus manos y sus piernas no había pasado desapercibido para el peliplateado.

—¿Quién iba a decir que el portador de la llave-espada, héroe de todos los Mundos, iba a estar asustado de su mejor amigo? –comentó, con su voz cargada de burla y cierto desprecio.

Pero los ojos aguamarina del mayor pudieron percibir el cambio en la mirada de Sora, ahora triste, preocupada, decaída. El desorientado joven ya no le dedicaba toda su atención; en su lugar, miraba a la pelirroja que cargaba en sus brazos, inconsciente. Emitió una especie de débil gruñido.

—Tú eres el culpable de que ella esté así. No intentes hacerte la víctima. –lo acusó.

—¿¡Qué!? Yo no le hice nada. Ella… ¡ella está bien! –aseguró el menor, atreviéndose a avanzar un par de pasos, pero el que creía su amigo retrocedió.

—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

Su voz, fría y cortante, hizo retroceder al ojiazul.

—¡Hablo en serio! Kairi quiso darme su mano, ¡pero te la llevaste! Y… la vi, la vi varias veces. ¡Es la verdad!

—Ya has ofendido suficiente a la memoria de Kairi, Sora. –sentenció, dejando el cuerpo de la joven sobre el suelo. —¿No crees que ya está bastante dolida? Te has olvidado de ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Os busqué por todas partes. Quería encontrar-

—Cállate. No soporto tus mentiras. –lo cortó el mayor. —Estabas demasiado ocupado jugando a ser un héroe para preocuparte por nosotros.

Sora quiso replicar, insistir en que su amigo estaba equivocado, pero se sobresaltó al ver que éste sacaba su arma y retrocedió aún más. Estaba empezando a atemorizarle de verdad; jamás había visto a Riku así, enfadarse de esa manera, hasta el punto de querer dañarle. Y tampoco esos ojos le habían mirado con tanto rencor, incluso odio.

Jamás, en sus catorce años de vida, había llegado a creer que su mejor amigo lo odiaba. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo descubriendo que no era a Riku a quién temía; era a ser repudiado por él.

—No estás haciendo lo correcto, Riku. Debes saberlo, antes de que… sea tarde. –le advirtió Sora.

—Eres tú quién no está haciendo lo correcto. Nos has abandonado.

El peliplateado, con sus ojos ligeramente anaranjados, chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer a varios sincorazón en la habitación. Sora se pegó a la puerta, ahora asustado de verdad, observando a aquellas sombras… y comprobando, intranquilo, que todas ellas tenían su misma silueta.

Estaba rodeado de sombras idénticas a él. Y parecían dispuestas a atarcarle.

Volteó para marcharse, buscar a sus compañeros de viaje. Sin embargo, la puerta seguía firmemente cerrada. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y sus manos temblaban de una forma aún menos disimulada. Necesitaba salir de ahí, tenía que salir a toda costa. Quiso convencerse de que todo aquello era una pesadilla, de que ese no era Riku… y que aquel cuerpo tendido en el suelo, inerte, no era Kairi.

Se apartó, haciendo aparecer su llave-espada, dispuesto a golpear la puerta hasta destrozarla, pero tuvo que retroceder al ver que los sincorazón se lo impedían. Sabía que había más tras él, y no tenía más remedio que acabar con todos.

Pero su característica arma cayó al suelo cuando sintió unas frías manos en sus hombros. Se tensó, temiendo que fuera alguna de esas misteriosas sombras.

—¿Asustado?

La voz de Riku, sarcástica y maliciosa, no le hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo. Fue un susurro, cerca de su oído, que le provocó un escalofrío. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar, y se sorprendió al escuchar su propia risa. Varias veces, junto a la cruel risa de su amigo peliplateado.

Las sombras se estaban riendo.

Arqueó la espalda, estremeciéndose, al sentir la respiración del mayor sobre la piel de su cuello. Sus brazos ahora le rodeaban, en un abrazo que distaba demasiado de ser dulce, cálido o afectivo. Era frío, demasiado fuerte; no estaba abrazándole, estaba reteniéndole. No iba a dejar que se marchara.

—Todavía hueles a las Islas, ¿lo sabías? –susurró, haciéndole estremecer de nuevo. —Ese olor a la brisa marina, a la arena de la playa…

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Las carcajadas de las sombras sólo se volvieron más estridentes.

—¿No puedo olerte? –preguntó, con falsa inocencia.

—Estás… ¡estás mal de la cabeza!

Podía ver a esos sincorazón cada vez más cerca. Riku sólo le estaba reteniendo para que pudiera alcanzarle, y para que él no pudiera defenderse. Quiso revolverse, y lo hizo con más insistencia cuando los gélidos labios del peliplateado rozaron sus labios. Varias veces, hasta pasearse por su piel.

El peliplateado sonrió ladino, divirtiéndose con las reacciones de su inocente y tembloroso amigo. Estaba perdiendo el juicio, su autocontrol, mantenido durante hacía un par de años, se había destrozado por completo, como el más frágil de los cristales. Ya no sentía la necesidad de tener piedad por su amigo, de atesorarlo, de protegerlo de sí mismo. Sora no merecía ese privilegio.

Iba a destrozarlo emocionalmente. Debilitaría su mente y su corazón hasta hacerle perder la razón; haría que se arrodillara, que le suplicara clemencia. Iba a asegurarse de que jamás se le volviera a ocurrir sustituirle por nadie.

—¡Para! ¡No entiendo nada!

El castaño estaba convencido de que aquella persona no podía ser su mejor amigo. El Riku que conocía jamás le haría algo así, jamás se burlaría de él de esa manera. Ni su mirada, ni siquiera su forma de hablar era la misma. No dejó de repetirse que todo no era más que una pesadilla de la que, si cerraba fuertemente los ojos, podría despertar. Y eso hizo.

—¡Tú no eres Riku! –gritó Sora. —¡Él no haría esto!

Sólo entonces, el peliplateado salió de aquel enfermizo estado de locura. Se apartó ligeramente del menor, casi boquiabierto y, sólo entonces, fue totalmente consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, de lo que su pequeño Sora había visto de él.

Y, por primera vez en todo su viaje, le aterró.

Sora aprovechó ese momento de debilidad de su agresor para correr hacia su llave-espada, tirada a unos escasos metros de él. Iba a salir de allí como fuera; buscaría a Donald y Goofy y, después, encontraría la forma de salvar a Kairi… y de recuperar a su amigo. Porque esa persona no era el Riku que conocía.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de llegar hasta su preciada arma. Algo le derribó, haciéndole caer al suelo. Alzó su brazo para alcanzarla, pero una mano pálida que conocía demasiado bien lo evitó, sujetándole con fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza.

Riku se encontraba sobre él, inmovilizándole de nuevo.

—No me conoces. Nunca me has conocido. ¡Nunca has intentado entenderme! –le recriminó, apretando su mano con más fuerza.

Se aseguró de alejar aún más la llave-espada del joven castaño y, entonces, éste pudo sentir el cuerpo de Riku apoyarse ligeramente sobre el suyo y, una vez más, su respiración muy cerca de él. Sus dos manos estaban ahora fuertemente sujetas por las del mayor.

—Ibas a abandonar a Kairi otra vez. –susurró. —Ibas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Eres despreciable.

Sora pudo ver sus propios zapatos, varios de ellos y con un tono mucho más oscuro, cerca de él. Se estaban acercando y, por mucho que se revolviera bajo el cuerpo de Riku, era incapaz de librarse del agarre. Bajo su cuerpo, estaba el suelo del camarote, mientras que el mayor estaba pegado a su espalda.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, una vez más, buscando despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla.

—Por favor…

No supo si su débil súplica fue escuchada por el peliplateado, pues fue acallada por un estruendo cercano. Fue capaz de distinguir los gritos de Donald, muy cerca. Sus amigos habían venido a buscarle, y eso no gustó nada a Riku.

Se apartó, apresurándose a recuperar el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja e hizo un gesto a sus siniestras creaciones para que pudieran distraer a los que consideraba los nuevos amigos del castaño. Miró a Sora, vacilando por unos instantes, pero después negó con la cabeza.

Tenía que llevarse a Kairi. No podía perder más tiempo.

Invocó uno de esos portales oscuros, tal y como Maléfica le había enseñado, y volvió a observar por última vez al que había sido, hasta ahora, su mejor amigo. Aquello que siempre quería proteger y que, ahora, no le necesitaba.

Porque iba a convertirse en un héroe.

Frunció el ceño, pero sonrió de nuevo al ver cómo el ojiazul se incorporaba y trataba de alcanzarlos, en vano.

—¡Riku, espera!

Fue demasiado tarde. Riku entró en el portal, con una inconsciente Kairi en sus brazos, desapareciendo en la Oscuridad. Sora se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia lo que ahora era una simple pared, hasta que uno de los sincorazón que quedaban con vida se abalanzó hacia él, derribándole.

Al verlo, Sora se dio cuenta de que era distinto. No era una simple silueta, no era como su sombra; era exactamente igual que él. Con la piel ligeramente grisácea, completamente desnudo y unos brillantes ojos anaranjados.

Todo se volvió oscuro y no pudo escuchar nada más.

* * *

—Te lo advertí.

Aquella voz profunda y áspera era todo lo que Sora podía percibir. No sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera sabía si realmente tenía los ojos abiertos, pues todo estaba totalmente oscuro; no podía ver nada, no escuchaba nada salvo aquellas palabras pronunciadas por una voz que temía conocer _demasiado_ bien.

Estuviera dónde estuviese, ese lugar era inhumanamente frío. Pero no era sólo el gélido ambiente lo que le inquietaba, sino esa extraña sensación asfixiante de angustia y desesperación. Quería llorar, pero desconocía la razón. Sentía una profunda tristeza, y a la vez rabia, odio…

Dolor.

—Riku te ha traicionado. –insistió la voz. —Te ha abandonado.

Y, por primera vez en diez años, el castaño asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Conocía esa voz, así como también recordaba las sensaciones que le evocaba: tranquilidad e inquietud, pánico y serenidad, soledad y compañía. Sentimientos contradictorios que jamás había logrado comprender y que, sin embargo, había aprendido a aceptar a lo largo de los años.

—Vani… tas...

Al escuchar el débil llamado del joven, la maliciosa sonrisa del rey de los nescientes se dibujó en sus labios, bajo aquel casco con el que siempre escondía su rostro ante los azules e inocentes ojos del portador de la llave-espada y que había llevado años atrás. Sora era el único capaz de verlo y, a su vez, el único que aún era incapaz de ver su verdadero aspecto.

Dejó escapar una de sus histéricas carcajadas, antes de permitirle a Sora distinguir su silueta entre la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde estamos…? –preguntó, confundido.

—¿Qué importa eso? Estás conmigo, _idiota_. –fue la respuesta de Vanitas, cargada de burla. —Estás _a salvo_.

Llevo sus frías manos, aún ocultas bajo su traje, a las mejillas del castaño, permitiéndole ver su rostro reflejado en aquella coraza de cristal que protegía su rostro.

—¿Y los demás? Donald, Goofy… Kairi. –insistió. —Riku… ¿a dónde ha ido Riku?

—Sólo puedes confiar en mí, Sora. –le advirtió su irreal _amigo_. —Al final, todos te abandonarán como hizo Riku.

Sora sintió algo húmedo bajar lentamente por su mejilla. Sabía lo que era, y le avergonzaba mostrarse tan débil delante de su _amigo imaginario_, que aprovechaba cualquier momento para dedicarle una de esas risas que incluso lograban asustarle.

Ahora comprendía esa sensación de melancolía y resentimiento: se sentía _solo_. A pesar de haber conocido a nuevos amigos, de haber viajado por diferentes Mundos y visto cosas realmente asombrosas, Sora se sentía _solo_. Completamente solo. Abandonado. Quería odiar a Riku. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

O eso creía hasta ahora.

Y Vanitas, quién sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño en esos instantes, pudo sonreír bajo su escondite, acariciando con falsa ternura aquellas –ahora– frías mejillas.

—Hace diez años me hiciste una promesa. –recordó. —Podemos vengarnos de él juntos, Sora. Puedo hacerle sentir todo lo que has sentido, y mucho más. Puedo castigarle. Sufrirá, te lo aseguro.

Aquellas palabras hicieron temblar a Sora. Hacer sufrir a Riku… ¿Realmente quería algo así? Devolverle todo el daño que le había hecho, hacer que conociera todo su dolor sintiéndolo él mismo. ¿De verdad había conseguido odiar a Riku? ¿Hasta ese punto?

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque soy tu _amigo_.

Vacilante, Sora entreabrió sus labios. Guiado por el extraño sufrimiento que recorría no sólo su mente, sino también su cuerpo. Quería vengarse. Nunca se había sentido así, jamás había experimentado esa sensación de resentimiento, y mucho menos hacia el que había sido su mejor amigo durante tantos años.

Iba a aceptar. Iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Vanitas, aunque no la recordara. Nada más importaba ahora.

—¡Sora!

Una tercera voz, más dulce y cálida, resonó en aquel oscuro lugar. El castaño buscó con la mirada, desesperado, pues reconocía a la persona que le había llamado. Y Vanitas también; su agresivo gruñido lo afirmó.

Lejos de ellos, una silueta brillaba entre la oscuridad. No pasó mucho hasta que ambos pudieron distinguir a una joven pelirroja, ligeramente pálida y con unos brillantes ojos azulados. Cuando Sora pudo verla, una agradable sensación de calidez alivió sus oscuros pensamientos. Sonrió.

Kairi estaba ahí, con sus brazos escondidos tras la espalda; ese gesto característico que la joven siempre solía hacer. Y le sonría.

—Riku te necesita, Sora. –dijo entonces, más seria. —Él siempre te ha protegido, ¿recuerdas? Riku no te odia, Sora.

El muchacho desvió la mirada.

—¿No lo has visto? Riku, él… ya no es _bueno_. –murmuró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —¡Me abandonó! Quiere hacer cosas horribles. Ya no es Riku.

—Sigue siendo Riku. –insistió Kairi. —Sólo tienes que recordárselo. No puedes abandonarle ahora, Sora.

—¡Cállate, estúpida!

La voz de Vanitas los interrumpió. El oscuro joven, furioso, quiso acercarse a aquella ilusión de la pelirroja, pero retrocedió cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de la cegadora y cálida luz que ésta desprendía.

—Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, Sora. Tienes que salvarlo; si no lo haces, él…

Otra silueta apareció junto a ella. Era un joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, grandes y cargados de una profunda tristeza. Sora pudo sentirlo, y estaba convencido de que conocía a esa persona, aunque no la hubiera visto jamás.

—Estaré triste si no lo haces. –advirtió.

Sora llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, dejando escapar un débil quejido. Conocía esa voz, sabía que la conocía, pero era incapaz de recordar cuándo la había escuchado antes.

—No seas como _él_, Sora. Los héroes jamás harían algo así.

Entre gritos e improperios, la silueta de Vanitas se desvanecía en la oscuridad. El castaño miró a ambos, dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Os salvaré, Kairi. Te lo prometo.

Quiso mirar al misterioso rubio, pero se dio cuenta de que éste también había desaparecido. Volvió a mirar a Kairi, pero ésta también había empezado a desvanecerse. Negó débilmente con la cabeza, varias veces.

—No… –suplicó, con voz queda. —No me dejes tú también.

—Volveremos a vernos, Sora. –prometió.

Pero sus palabras no lograban tranquilizar a Sora, que cada vez las escuchaba más lejanas.

—Sé que nos salvaras, a los dos. Por eso te eligió la llave-espada.

—Kairi… Kairi, espera… ¡Kairi!

* * *

Cuando Sora abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, desesperado, en busca de su amiga. Pero Kairi ya no estaba allí. Agachó la cabeza, decepcionado y desanimado. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? El ojiazul podría jurar que se había sentido real. Preocupantemente real.

Pero de lo que se dio cuenta segundos después, fue de que dos hombres lo mantenían en pie, sosteniéndole y guiándole hacia una tabla de madera. Se reían.

Reconocía ese lugar: era el barco del capitán Garfio. Y, si las historias sobre piratas que había leído durante años eran ciertas, iban a hacer que saltara al mar. Buscó a Garfio con la mirada, y enseguida lo encontró, junto a sus dos compañeros de viaje, también sujetos por más miembros de la tripulación.

—¿¡Dónde está Riku!?

—¡Vaya amigo tienes! Ese _bacalao_ se ha marchado con la chica y sin ti, ¡y nos ha dejado tirados! –gruñó el capitán, alzando su garfio. —¡A alguien tendremos que ejecutar ahora! Seguro que Maléfica se sentirá orgullosa de mi si me deshago del elegido de la llave-espada.

—Riku…

—Deja de lamentarte por tu amigo, ¡y pasa por la tabla! –exigió el impaciente Garfio.

Los secuaces del capitán empujaron a Sora hacia la tabla. Éste intentó invocar su llave-espada, pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas a su espalda… y de que Garfio le miraba, señalándole al resto de piratas que amenazaban a Donald y Goofy con sus armas. Tragó saliva y asintió, resignado.

No tenía más remedio.

Caminó por la tabla, hasta llegar al borde de ésta. Al mirar al mar, pudo observar a un hambriento cocodrilo que le esperaba ansioso. No quiso mostrarse asustado. No iba a hacerlo. Simplemente cerró los ojos, decidido.

—Lo siento, Kairi…

Y saltó.

Pero no escuchó el sonido de la zambullida en el agua, como tampoco la sintió. Podía respirar, no estaba sumergido en el mar, ni tampoco siendo atacado por ese cocodrilo. En su lugar, se sentía _ligero_. No entendía nada.

Entreabrió los ojos, pero se encargo de abrirlos mucho más cuando descubrió que se encontraba sobre el mar, sin llegar a caer, con el hambriento cocodrilo aparentemente frustrado por no poder alcanzar a su presa. Miró hacia el barco, las expresiones de alivio en los rostros de Donald y Goofy, mientras que Garfio gritaba y parecía buscar a alguien. Después, se miró.

Estaba volando. Y no podía creerlo. Sonrió.

—¡Ha sido _él_, estoy seguro! –bramó el capitán Garfio. —¡Smee, búscalo! Tiene que estar por aquí, ¡seguro!

Toda la tripulación inspeccionó la cubierta del barco, demasiado preocupados en encontrar al culpable como para darse cuenta de que habían soltado tanto a Donald como a Goofy. Éstos fueron junto a Sora, y sólo entonces el capitán se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que acababan de cometer.

—¡Ineptos! ¡Los habéis soltado!

El rostro del capitán Garfio se desencajó al ver al castaño. Sora no lo entendió, al menos hasta que sintió que sus manos ya no se encontraban atrapadas por las cuerdas. Volteó, encontrándose con el joven pelirrojo que les había "ayudado" a salir del calabozo hacía unas horas.

—¿Me echabais de menos? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. —Ya es la segunda vez que tengo que salvaros. Sois realmente inútiles.

—¡Eres tú! –rugió Garfio.

—Peter Pan. El mismo. –respondió el muchacho como si nada, haciendo una reverencia y echándose a reír al ver al adulto tan enfurecido.

—¡A por él, Smee! Esta vez no te escaparás, ¡pagarás por hacer que perdiera mi mano!

—¡Cuidado! –advirtió Sora, pudiendo hacer aparecer al fin su llave-espada.

Pero Peter Pan se había adelantado, sacando una navaja, que se cruzó con la espada que desenvainó el capitán Garfio. El resto de los piratas corrió hacia los tres héroes, pero tropezaron con un trozo de cuerda que parecía moverse por sí solo. Pero, en realidad, era el hada que acompañaba al travieso pelirrojo, Campanilla, la que cargaba con la cuerda, y no dejó de reír cuando vio a todos tirados en el suelo.

Sin embargo, los sincorazón hicieron acto de presencia antes de que Sora y sus amigos pudieran agradecerle nada a sus nuevos compañeros.

No fue una batalla difícil. Campanilla se las arregló para hacer pasar por la tabla a todos y cada uno de los piratas que se encontraban por el barco, engañándoles con admirable astucia y contemplando con juguetonas –y, en cierto modo, crueles– carcajadas, mientras que su compañeros pelirrojo seguía enfrentándose al capitán, mofándose de sus torpes movimientos.

—Al final perderás la otra mano. –advirtió Peter Pan.

Durante aquel breve despiste que dedicó a incordiar a su enemigo, éste aprovechó para –de un golpe con su espada– desarmarlo.

—¡Ya te tengo! ¡Ahora me las pagarás!

Garfio se abalanzó al pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que el travieso niño sólo le estaba guiando hasta la tabla y, cuando corrió hacia él, Peter Pan se elevó y el despistado capitán cayó al mar, siendo perseguido por el cocodrilo instantes después.

Tanto Peter Pan como su diminuta compañera señalaron la persecución, sin dejar de reír. Sora, Donald y Goofy habían sido capaces de derrotar a todos los sincorazón, y el castaño corrió hacia el que quiso considerar su nuevo amigo.

—Muchas gracias. ¡Me salvaste!

Le tendió la mano, pero tuvo que mirarle entre confuso y sorprendido al ver que el pelirrojo no quiso aceptarla.

—Ya van dos veces. Espero que sepas como compensarlo. –fue su respuesta. —Para ir de héroe, eres bastante patético. –añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es muy desagradable!

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Sora, Donald y Goofy voltearon, poniéndose en guardia, convencidos de que algún sincorazón o esbirro de Garfio había logrado esconderse.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a la joven muchacha de cabello rubio y largo vestido azul salir del camarote del capitán, vacilante, asegurándose de que ya estaban a salvo.

—¿Ya puedo salir, Peter? –preguntó la muchacha con timidez.

—¡Wendy! –la reprendió. —¡Tenías que haber esperado un poco más!

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Peter Pan con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente molesto. Recordaba dónde estaba esa chica; era a quién el pelirrojo buscaba, y estaba atrapada en aquella habitación con Kairi.

—Nosotros te ayudamos a encontrarla. –le recordó, aún molesto.

—¡Nos lo debes! –exigió Donald.

El impertinente muchacho desvió la mirada, rascándose la cabeza con auténtico fastidio. No esperaba ni pensaba tener que admitir que aquellos tres desconocidos le habían sido de ayuda. Y sabía, por la insistente mirada del castaño y el pato, que estaban esperando unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Palabras de agradecimiento que no pensaba ofrecer.

—Peter… –la joven Wendy rompió el incómodo silencio. —Quiero que me lleves a Londres, por favor.

El pelirrojo bufó, pero Sora reconoció esa mirada melancólica, y lo confirmó al ver que intentaba esconderse y les daba la espalda. Volvió a mirar a la chica, que agachaba la cabeza, como si lo que había pedido fuera una auténtica insensatez.

Por un momento, Sora estaba convencido de que aquel irritante y caprichoso niño se negaría. Al menos, hasta que vio cómo cogía el sombrero del capitán Garfio, poniéndolo en su cabeza y dirigiéndose al timón.

—Campanilla, ¡rumbo a Londres!

* * *

Sora y sus amigos no esperaban tener tanta suerte. Habían encontrado la cerradura en la mismísima torre de Londres; Sora se encargó de sellarla en cuanto ésta apareció, dejando caer un trozo Gumi más, que Donald se apresuró en recoger e insistir en que debían volver a Ciudad de Paso cuanto antes.

La nave Gumi apareció sin más, sorprendiendo a Sora, aunque no a sus compañeros. El castaño no le dio importancia; no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, y aún existían muchas cosas que desconocía. Eso no le importaba ahora.

—Donald, si Kairi parecía inconsciente, eso quiere decir que…

—Goofy. –lo cortó el hechicero, señalando no muy disimuladamente a Sora con la cabeza. —No lo digas delante de él. –añadió, en susurros.

—No puedo creerlo…

La voz del joven ojiazul alertó a sus dos compañeros, que lo miraron con cierto deje de lástima. Después de todo, ellos ya habían reconocido qué era lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga. Ninguno quiso mencionarlo, pero eran conscientes de que Sora no era tan ingenuo como para ignorar lo que había visto.

—¡He volado! –exclamó, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. —¡Kairi no se lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente!

Ambos suspiraron, y Donald farfulló algo que ninguno de los presentes logró entender; estaban convencidos de que, evidentemente, el portador de la llave-espada era demasiado ingenuo, pero no se sentían capaces de explicarle qué le había ocurrido a Kairi.

Pero Sora lo sabía. Sabía que el corazón de su amiga había desaparecido, y esa era la razón por la que Riku estaba luchando del lado de los sincorazón, la razón por la que buscaba otro corazón y atacó a Pinocho. Riku sólo quería salvar a Kairi. Y él la había visto, estaba convencido de que era ella, y de que le guiaría.

Llevó la mano a su pecho, cerrando los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Kairi, os salvaré. Te lo prometo.

Sin embargo, algo tapó sus labios. Unas gélidas manos que creía conocer, y lo confirmó al escuchar los gritos de Donald. Ya sabía quién estaba tras él, sosteniéndole.

Riku.

—Suficiente, Sora. –le susurró al oído. —He tenido suficiente.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue Oscuridad. Como aquella noche, en las Islas, cuando se separaron. Esa sensación fría y desesperante provenía de ahí, y estaba convencido de que los estaba engullendo. Como en sus pesadillas.

Y, aún así, agradeció que Riku le estuviera sosteniendo con tanta fuerza. No entendió por qué se sentía _protegido_.

—Si no vas a coger mi mano, te llevaré conmigo a la fuerza.

* * *

¡La historia ahora_ sí_ que cambia! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Sólo yo lo sé, pero me encantará leer vuestras opiniones y reacciones. Sé que esto implica desligarme bastante de la historia original, pero supongo que ese es el encanto: ver cómo afectan pequeños cambios a lo largo en toda la historia.

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, ¡hasta pronto!


	12. Bastión Hueco

****Disculpad, saludo entre mis enormes montañas de resúmenes, apuntes, trabajo y estrés. ¡Pero estoy viva y he vuelto! No me retrasé (un día, quizá, y si nos ponemos exquisitos), así que estoy gratamente sorprendida. Creí que no iba a darme tiempo a publicar esta semana, ¡pero sí!

Poco que decir, como siempre gracias a todos por leerme, voy a contestar a vuestras reviews individualmente y a dejaros con el capítulo:

**Vanegirl9: **Me llegó la misma review dos veces, pero descuida, suele pasar, ¡FanFiction es así a veces! Admito que mi Riku está siendo incluso más celoso e insoportable que el que recordaba cuando jugué a Kingdom Hearts, y cada vez más, con decirte que incluso yo le estoy empezando a odiar a cada palabra que escribo... Y respecto a Sora, parece que me gusta hacerle sufrir, lo noto. Respecto a si era Roxas o Ventus, se trataba de Ventus; como bien dices, Sora no ha perdido el corazón, así que no puede ser Roxas. Y... poco más, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo! (¡Y Sora no pudo romper la puerta porque los sincorazón de Riku se lo impidieron!)

**misato-tsumemasa: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo para apaciguar tu intriga!

**Nebyura: **Nah, no tengo intención de añadir violaciones. Aunque no negaré que es algo que podría haber pasado, dado el estado emocional en el que se encuentra Riku. Y sí, ya deseaba poner a Ventus en la historia, sentía que estaba ignorándole, tanto a él como a Vanitas, ¡pero ya empiezan a tener protagonismo! Muchas gracias y, como siempre, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**SexyDiva:** ¡Ya esperaba tu (¿vuestra?) review! Me alegra no haber decepcionado y que la escena de Riku y Sora en el camarote de Garfio no dejara indiferente. Ya que incluso tan poco shonen-ai explíticamente hablando, es un_ regalo_ que os doy. Y respecto a lo de Sora en el mundo de Campanilla, vestido como ella... Vaya, a veces me encantaría poder dibujar bien y así poder representar esa imagen, ¡Riku se moriría! Y, bueno, no me enrollo más respondiendo, ¡espero que te (os) guste!

**Edurne: **Riku no odia a Sora, aunque pueda parecerlo gracias a tu actitud; digamos que no le agrada la idea de que Sora se relacione con otras personas y se olvide de él. Y ese miedo le ha llevado a una actitud enfermiza. ¡Aquí tienes la continuación!

Nada más que añadir, gracias por las reviews y por todo vuestro apoyo. ¡Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos para el "final"!

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

− **Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo XI**

_**Bastión Hueco**_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. No podía ver el cielo, todo estaba oscuro… o eso pensó hasta que, al mirar bajo sus pies, encontró un enorme y brillante suelo. Una especie de vidriera. Observó aquellos coloridos cristales que iluminaban todo el lugar, y pudo reconocer varios detalles en ellos, como la figura de un paopú o una balsa, así como esos pececillos que colgaban del techo de su habitación o aquella misteriosa cueva en la que siempre sospechó que vivía un monstruo, por mucho que su mejor amigo no le creyera. También pudo reconocer la playa en la que siempre jugaba hasta que atardecía, sus enormes palmeras, el mar, las nubes…

El pequeño Sora, a sus cuatro años de edad, siempre fue algo asustadizo cuando no se encontraba delante de Riku y, sin embargo, en aquel misterioso lugar no se sentía amenazado. Todo lo contrario. No entendía exactamente por qué, pero aquel sitio tan deslumbrante le producía una agradable sensación de calidez y protección. Sentía como si estuviera en casa, seguro; como si nada pudiera ocurrirle.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Al ver aquella pequeña luz, tan débil, bajaba lentamente desde la completa oscuridad para acercarse a él. Por un momento, el inocente castaño pensó que debía tratarse de una estrella fugaz y no dudó un minuto en acercarse hacia el borde de aquella plataforma de cristal, observándola con total admiración y preguntándose qué deseo podría pedir.

Pero, entonces, recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo. Alguien, en algún lugar, debía estar realmente triste, esperando a que le ayudara. Y esa tenue luz debía ser, sin duda, ese _alguien_.

—¡Hey! –llamó a aquella voz, llevando las manos cerca de sus labios, gritando un poco para poder ser escuchado. —¿Puedes oírme?

—Estaba atrapado en la Oscuridad… pero, entonces, escuché tu voz.

La voz, proveniente de ese diminuto resplandor, sonaba débil, ligeramente apagada y cansada. Al pequeño Sora le recordó a la voz de su padre, en aquellas noches en las que era incapaz de dormirse y le pedía que le contara alguna historia –esas sobre héroes y grandes aventuras que tanto le gustaban– y no conseguía que se durmiera.

Cansada. Cansada, pero cariñosa.

—Estaba solo, pero seguí el sonido de tu voz y me llevó a la Luz. Aquí, contigo.

La voz continuaba explicándose, cayendo lentamente hasta posarse sobre las manos del niño, quién le recibía con una amable sonrisa.

—Me diste algo muy importante, cuando más lo necesitaba. –prosiguió. —Una segunda oportunidad.

Aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, Sora pudo imaginar que, fuera quién fuera, estaba sonriendo.

—¿Lo hice? –preguntó el pequeño, algo confundido. No llegaba a entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

—Sí, pero… –el invitado hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir. —Ahora tengo que volver a dormir.

Fue al escuchar aquellas palabras cuando Sora se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Esa voz, ahora tan melancólica y ligeramente arrepentida, hizo que el pequeño castaño le dedicara una mirada de preocupación a esa no tan brillante luz, agachando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Estás triste? –preguntó.

—¿Te importaría… si me quedara aquí, contigo? –fue la respuesta, o más bien tímida petición, de la misteriosa voz.

Sora asintió, casi sin pensarlo. Sabía que su invitado debía ser, sin duda, ese _alguien_ que estaba profundamente triste, esperando su ayuda, tal y como le había dicho Riku. Y sentía que no era la primera vez que le ayudaba; sin duda, se conocían de antes.

—¡Claro! Si hará que te sientas mejor…

—Gracias.

Y, tras esas últimas palabras de sincero agradecimiento, esa pequeña luz se internó en el pecho del ojiazul, en su corazón. El pequeño cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro, con una apacible sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Su nuevo amigo era realmente cálido.

Sin embargo, todo se oscureció, asustando al desprotegido niño, acompañado de una fría y desesperante sensación.

A pesar de estar prácticamente en penumbras, Sora pudo distinguir una nueva figura ante él. Una que llevaba un casco ocultando su rostro y que, a pesar de ello, estaba convencido de que le miraba, son sorna y de forma espeluznante.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, _amigo mío_.

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pequeño, que retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado y temblando, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte del intruso, que se limitó a acercarse más a él, cargado de seguridad.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? Me hiciste una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

—¿V-Vani…?

La misteriosa silueta asintió antes de que Sora pudiera terminar de responder, sosteniendo sus manos y provocándole un nuevo escalofrío. Sus manos, al contrario que la luz que había sostenido instantes atrás, eran muy frías. Inhumanamente frías.

—Estaremos siempre juntos, Sora. –le recordó. —Yo nunca te abandonaré.

Los torpes y atemorizados balbuceos del asustado niño fueron la única respuesta que recibió el mayor. Sonrió maliciosamente bajo su casco.

—Pero, recuerda… –prosiguió, acercándose a su oído. —Tienes que _vengarme_. Derrotar al elegido. Juntos.

* * *

Un agitado Sora despertó, jadeante y sudoroso, tiritando. No recordaba eso o, al menos, no lo había recordado hasta ahora. Hacía ya diez años de eso, y siempre que Riku le preguntaba qué fue lo que le hizo gritar y llorar aquella noche, no era capaz de decírselo, no se acordaba.

Estaba aterrado. Aterrado del que, hasta ahora, había sido su amigo imaginario; no sabía qué es era lo que quiso decir Vanitas con aquellas palabras, pero –fuera lo que fuera– su cuerpo temblaba sólo de pensarlo.

Tardó unos segundos en ser consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Miró a su alrededor. Era un lugar oscuro, frío y abandonado. El silencio era prácticamente sepulcral, únicamente roto por el sonido del agua caer, desde algún lugar lejano, gota a gota sobre el suelo. No había nada a su alrededor y, cuando pudo mirar a su derecha, se encontró con unos barrotes que le impedían salir de ese pequeño e incómodo rincón.

Estaba en una prisión.

—¡Riku! –lo llamó, sin pensar. —¿¡Dónde estás!?

Se abrazó a sus rodillas, inquieto. No le gustaba ese lugar, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí; tampoco sabía dónde se encontraban Donald y Goofy. Lo último que recordaba, era al albino llevándoselo.

—Por fin despiertas.

El castaño alzó la mirada, esperanzado, al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba; era la voz de su mejor amigo, con esa sorna característica cuando trataba de burlarse de él. Confiaba en que esa actitud quería decir que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo y que todo lo que haría el mayor sería reírse de su torpeza y sacarlo de allí.

Se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas ni tan idílicas al ver esos ojos aguamarina mirarle con la frialdad que, desgraciadamente, ya le habían dedicado en varias ocasiones.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Riku? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, aún aturdido. —¿Dónde están Donald y Goofy? ¿Cómo me has traído aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?

A pesar de la avalancha de preguntas, Riku se mantuvo impasible, sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro, mirando al menor, que se había levantado y ahora sus manos sostenían esos barrotes que le aprisionaban. Ni siquiera esa expresión confundida, su cuerpo temblando o esos ojos azules brillando como si fueran a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro lograron conmover al peliplateado.

—¿Tan preocupado estás por tus nuevos amigos? ¿Más que por nosotros?

—¡Ya basta con eso! –protestó el castaño. —¿¡Qué mosca te ha picado!?

—No volverás a verlos. –fue todo lo que dijo, ignorando sus palabras. —Te quedarás aquí y sólo saldrás cuando yo lo quiera así.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios cuando Sora hizo aparecer su llave-espada. Ni siquiera retrocedió; el ojiazul no podría alcanzarle tras esos barrotes y, aunque pudiera, Riku sabía que su mejor amigo jamás osaría hacerle daño.

No le temía.

—¡Te has vuelto completamente loco!

Esa risa reprimida entre los labios del albino sólo convenció a Sora de que estaba en lo cierto.

—Gracias por cargar con ella todo este tiempo, chico de los recados. –fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del mayor.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A la llave-espada. –contestó, señalando su característica arma. —¿Acaso creías que eras el elegido de verdad? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír, Sora.

—No entiendo lo que…

—_Yo _soy el verdadero portador de la llave-espada.

Y, en ese momento, el arma que hasta entonces hacía pertenecido al castaño, desapareció de entre sus manos para aparecer entre las de Riku, quién seguía con aquella sonrisa sarcástica e incluso cruel en su rostro.

—¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!? ¿¡Por qué la tienes tú!?

—Porque siempre me ha pertenecido. Tú me la arrebataste._ Ellos_ me lo dijeron.

—Eso… eso no es verdad. Yo… yo no…

—Me despediré de tus nuevos amigos por ti, Sora. No volverás a hacer nada. –ordenó.

Lanzó algo dentro de la celda de Sora y, al verlo, el castaño dejó escapar una especie de quejido sordo. Una espada de madera estaba tendida en el suelo, con su nombre escrito en ella, aunque ya era prácticamente imperceptible.

Sora recordaba esa espada.

—Juega a ser un héroe con eso.

Sin darle más explicaciones, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse e ignorando los gritos del castaño, llamándole e incluso suplicándole que se quedara. No iba a atender a ellos, no ahora.

—¡Riku! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! –gritaba, una y otra vez. —¡No escuches a Maléfica! ¡Es malvada, confía en mí!

Siguió caminando.

—¡Déjame ver a Kairi! ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla! ¡No me dejes aquí solo!

Se detuvo. Esta vez, su expresión cambió. Frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido que incluso Sora pudo escuchar. Apretó sus puños, sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de su nueva arma.

Sin embargo, volvió a caminar.

—No volverás a verla. No volverás a ver a nadie. –determinó, impasible. —…Excepto a mí.

Cuando abandonó por fin aquellas mazmorras, todo lo que pudo escucharse fueron los débiles sollozos del castaño.

* * *

—Así que por fin la has recuperado… Enhorabuena, verdadero _elegido_.

La voz de Maléfica, victoriosa, resonó en la enorme habitación. Todas las princesas permanecían reunidas en sus prisiones de cristal, mientras que el cuerpo de Kairi se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo, junto a Riku, que no apartaba la mirada de la que ahora era _su _llave-espada.

—No quiere estar solo. –murmuró, sorprendiendo a la hechicera. —Odia estar solo.

—Él se lo ha buscado por haberte abandonado, Riku. Es lo que merece. –quiso consolarlo. —Lo haces por su bien. Y por ti, para que no vuelva a sustituirte.

—Fui yo quién le abandonó. –corrigió.

—Fue él quien no sostuvo tu mano.

Sin decirle nada más, la bruja fue a observar a las princesas. Riku pudo escuchar como ésta maldecía, y entendía la razón; aún no habían encontrado a la séptima princesa, y tanto Maléfica como sus aliados comenzaban a impacientarse. Incluso él comenzaba a impacientarse, pues esas princesas eran la clave para salvar a su amiga.

Salvar a su amiga… y conseguir que Sora fuera _suyo_.

Miró a la pelirroja. A pesar de su estado, aquella apacible sonrisa le hacía pensar, a veces, que sólo se encontraba dormida, en un largo y agradable sueño del que pronto despertaría. Y, sin embargo, el albino era consciente de que no lo haría hasta que encontrara la forma de salvarla.

—Sé que piensas que no estoy haciendo lo correcto. –murmuró el joven, aún sabiendo que no sería respondido. —Pero no puedo permitir que lo alejen de mi lado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tú siempre lo has sabido.

Se agachó, junto al cuerpo de la muchacha, acariciando su mejilla, despacio y con delicadeza, temiendo romperla. Kairi siempre tuvo un aspecto muy frágil, y ahora parecía que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Y, sin embargo, esa sonrisa no desparecía.

—Sora no me lo perdonará jamás, ¿verdad?

Aunque hubiera podido ser respondido, un desagradable sonido hizo que tuviera que apartarse, buscando a Maléfica con la mirada. Estaba mirando a las princesas, pero ahora su fiel siervo, aquel incordioso pajarraco negro, se encontraba sobre su hombro. Riku no pudo escuchar más que el ruido que producía cada vez que abría su pico, pero la expresión de la oscura hechicera hizo que se sintiera algo inquieto.

Sin dudarlo, bajó junto a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tenemos un intruso en las mazmorras. Esa maldita bestia…

—Sora…

Antes de que Maléfica pudiera decir nada más, Riku ya había salido de la sala, corriendo.

No iba a permitir que el castaño saliera de su celda, pero tampoco consentiría que aquella violenta bestia que Maléfica había atrapado hacía tiempo, durante la búsqueda de una de las princesas, le dañara.

* * *

El castaño se encontraba aún en la fría y oscura mazmorra, encogido y abrazado a sus rodillas. Seguía emitiendo algunos sollozos que trataba de acallar mordiendo sus labios, en vano. No había nadie allí, estaba completamente solo, pero permaneció ahí, escondiéndose con su propio cuerpo, con sus brazos y piernas, como si alguien estuviera observándole.

No trató de escapar. La espada de madera que Riku le había ofrecido seguía tendida en el suelo, frente a él.

De pronto, un estruendo hizo que se escondiera un poco más, asustado. Los rugidos que pudo escuchar después no consiguieron tranquilizarle. O, al menos, no hasta que se dio cuenta, al escucharlos más detenidamente, de que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera rugiendo de esa manera, estaba triste.

Levantó su cabeza, secándose las lágrimas, para encontrarse con un enorme ser, de pelaje castaño que cubría con una enorme tela azul que, al parecer, debía ser una especie de capa.

—¿Quién… quién eres?

—Bella…

El castaño se incorporó, acercándose a los barrotes una vez más, observando a la bestia con cierta curiosidad, hasta que ésta rugió, golpeando una de las paredes. Sora retrocedió, nuevamente asustado, y preguntándose si el que hasta ahora fue su mejor amigo había mandado a aquella criatura a acabar con él. Tragó saliva, y posteriormente negó con la cabeza. Riku jamás haría algo así, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, cuando pudo ver los ojos de la bestia, volvió a acercarse. Tenía unos ojos azules, tristes y que le recordaban a los ojos de un humano. Es más, Sora estaba convencido de que esos ojos eran _humanos_.

—¿Quién es Bella? –se atrevió a preguntar.

—Alguien importante. –fue la escueta respuesta, entre gruñidos, de la bestia. —Tengo que salvarla.

—Entiendo… –murmuró. —También… hay personas a las que quiero salvar. Pero ya no puedo. Creo que… es tarde.

Volvió a asustarse cuando la enorme criatura volteó para mirarle. Parecía furiosa, y lo confirmó al ver que se acercaba. Retrocedió, cubriéndose con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. Pudo escuchar otro estruendo, muy cerca de él. ¿Iba a matarlo?

Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al comprobar que se encontraba ileso y que, sin embargo, los barrotes estaban destrozados.

Podía salir.

—Ve a salvarlos. Nunca es tarde.

El ojiazul sonrió débilmente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tal vez aún le quedara una oportunidad para convencer a Riku. Se agachó, recogiendo la espada de madera del suelo, sosteniéndola de la misma forma que siempre había hecho en las Islas. Como volvería a hacer cuando volvieran a casa, los tres; Riku, Kairi y él.

—Riku, Kairi… seré un héroe. Uno de verdad. Os lo prometo.

* * *

El peliplateado se apresuró a llegar hasta las mazmorras. Sin embargo, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa cuanto llegó al vestíbulo del castillo. No dudó ni un segundo en mostrarles una mueca de repulsión a los nuevos visitantes.

—¡Donald! ¡Es él, el amigo de Sora!

—¿¡Dónde lo tienes!? ¡Vas a pagar por tus actos! –gritó el pato, aunque Riku fue casi incapaz de entenderlo y se limitó a encogerse los hombros, con una sonrisa burlona.

Donald comenzó a gritar otras palabras que ni el joven, ni siquiera Goofy, pudieron entender. Sólo creyó conocer las intenciones del mago cuando hizo aparecer su bastón, que apuntaba hacia él amenazante.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó, desafiante. —¿Al verdadero elegido de la llave-espada?

Sorprendiendo a los dos guerreros, la misteriosa arma apareció en su mano cuando la extendió. Sonrió nuevamente, observando las expresiones de desconcierto de ambos, que ahora se miraban sin saber qué debían hacer.

—Debemos ir con él. –determinó Donald.

—¡Pero, Donald…! –protestó el escudero. —Sora nos necesita, ¡no podemos abandonarlo!

—El rey nos ordenó viajar junto al elegido de la llave-espada. –le recordó. —No podemos hacer otra cosa.

—Vaya, vaya… Sora tiene un criterio nefasto para elegir a sus nuevos amigos. –comentó el albino con sorna. —¿Dos perros del rey que le abandonan sin pensarlo?

—¡Es nuestra misión! ¡Es importante! –se defendió el pato, dando saltos y gritando de nuevo.

—No me importa. Yo no he pedido ser acompañado.

Chasqueando sus dedos, hizo aparecer a los sincorazón, que rodearon a Donald y Goofy. Ignorando sus gritos y acusaciones, Riku siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras, dispuesto a encontrar al castaño y, esta vez, llevarlo a un lugar en el que estuviera seguro. Seguro y completamente solo.

* * *

Gracias a un atajo que encontraron en las mazmorras, Sora y la bestia consiguieron llegar al castillo. Tras atravesar una enorme biblioteca, encontraron una puerta que el castaño esperaba que pudiera llevarle a la salida. Aunque no sabía qué haría después; no sabía dónde estaban Donald y Goofy, ni siquiera sabía con certeza dónde se encontraba él y no parecía que a esa criatura que le acompañaba pareciera importarle demasiado saber el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Sin embargo, debía agradecer lo que había hecho por él. Habría sido incapaz de derrotar a todos los sincorazón que se pusieron en su camino de no ser por los fuertes y certeros golpes que aquella bestia arremetía contra todos, defendiéndole.

—A Bella le encantaban los libros. –comentó aquella voz grave y profundamente melancólica.

—Podrás enseñarle este lugar cuando la encontremos. –prometió Sora, sonriéndole.

—La última vez que nos vimos, le dije cosas horribles. –confesó la bestia. —Ella sólo quería ayudarme, y no pude disculparme.

Sin vacilar, Sora se acercó a su nuevo compañero, acercando lentamente su mano hacia el brazo de éste. La dejó ahí apoyada, en una tímida muestra de apoyo.

—En ese caso, debes disculparte cuando la encuentres, ¿no crees?

Con una tímida sonrisa que sorprendió al castaño, la bestia sonrió.

—Me llamo Sora. –continuó el muchacho. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—…Bestia.

El joven parpadeó varias veces.

—¿En serio?

—¿Hay algún problema?

Al ver aquel rostro amenazante de "Bestia", Sora negó varias veces con la cabeza, llevándose la mano tras la nuca después, riendo de manera nerviosa.

—¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Es un nombre muy… intuitivo.

Bestia avanzó sin más hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un fuerte golpe que la destrozó. El ojiazul dio un pequeño bote, aunque ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a los métodos de su nuevo amigo. Dejó escapar una débil risilla y lo siguió.

No esperaba encontrarse con Kairi tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Kairi!

Corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola e intentando reanimarla. Zarandeó su cuerpo varias veces, la llamó, pero fue en vano. No volvió a ocurrir lo que sucedió en el barco pirata; Kairi no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¿Kairi…? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Abre los ojos!

Un gruñido proveniente de Bestia hizo que volviera a mirar hacia atrás, asustado. Su compañero parecía haber visto algo… o a alguien, que fue lo que comprobó al ver a una hermosa mujer en la puerta que acababan de destrozar para entrar.

La joven, de cabello castaño con un elegante recogido, vestía un brillante vestido de color amarillo y poseía unos brillantes ojos de color avellana. Su sonrisa, dulce y cándida, formada por unos labios rosados que contrastaban con su pálida piel, parecían haber hipnotizado por completo a la bestia.

Bella.

Sin mediar palabra, su compañero salió corriendo hacia ella, persiguiéndola. Y, para sorpresa del castaño, ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Quiso perseguirlos, pero algo le impedía avanzar.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Golpeó al aire, comprobando que una especie de muro invisible le impedía seguir avanzando.

—Te has quedado solo.

Antes de que Sora pudiera preguntarse de quién era aquella voz que le hablaba con sorna, fue capaz de reconocerla cuando escuchó esa estridente y sonora carcajada.

Vanitas.

—Bienvenido a tu última parada, Sora: Bastión Hueco.

* * *

Empiezo a sentirme terriblemente cruel dejando los capítulos siempre así. Y más cuando iba a escribir esta escena con Vanitas hasta el final originalmente, y no lo he hecho porque me estaba quedando demasiado largo. Sin embargo, espero que os haya gustado.

Por fin _expliqué _qué pasó aquella noche, hace diez años, cuando Sora abrió su corazón siguiendo los consejos de Riku. Puede que, con tanta ausencia y tanto capítulo, casi ni lo recordárais. Pero bueno, era necesario escribir esa escena y prometí que lo haría.

Nada más. Queda muy poco para terminar y, sinceramente, sigo dudando respecto al final. Tengo varias posibilidades en mi cabeza, y no sé exactamente por cuál decantarme. Lo que sé, es que probablemente tenga una segunda parte que, sin embargo, tardaré un largo tiempo en publicar. Necesito terminar mis proyectos actuales, escribir algunos nuevos y me gustaría publicar la secuela cuando tenga unos cuantos capítulos escritos y así no agobiarme. Pero eso, por ahora, no es seguro.

¡Nos leemos!


	13. Bastión Hueco II

¡Sorpresa! No, no he abandonado este fic, aunque muchos hayáis pensado lo contrario y ya estuvierais preparando vuestras antorchas, lanzas y jabalíes dispuestos a hacerme pagar mi maldita pereza. No, no. Tuve que preparar un regalo que, curiosamente, era un _one-shot _y no pude acabar este capítulo y, además, me fui de viaje y, bueno, no es que me pusiera a escribir nada más llegar. Aunque ya tenía el resumen de cada escena hecho y, a pesar de que me ha costado un poco ponerme a escribir, lo he conseguido.

Capítulo algo más corto que los últimos, pero creo que importante. El siguiente será el último y algo me dice que será demasiado largo a menos que le añada un epílogo. Ya lo veré, sólo lo tengo en mi cabeza y eso no lo sabré hasta que lo escriba.

Antes de nada, las reviews:

**SexyDiva: **Creo que os voy a parecer aún más cruel después de este capítulo, pero me gusta terminar los capítulos dejando cierto... impacto. Soy odiosa. Y sí, sé que es muy poco shonen-ai realmente, era algo con lo que contaba al empezar con la historia. No quería dejarlo tan obvio, e ir construyendo esa relación lentamente. Demasiado lenta, quizá. De hecho, el shonen-ai iría en la continuación que aún tengo en mente. A pesar de que tardaré un poco en publicar la segunda parte, seguiré actualizando mis fics de Kingdom Hearts, y prometo que tendréis algo más _fluff_ o, bueno, al menos más shonen-ai que un par de dramatismos de Riku. A pesar de ello, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**misato-tsumemasa: **Sí, me he dado cuenta y no sé cómo sentirme por ello, si un genio o una persona horrible. ¡Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también, y siento la demora!

**EdurneAmeliaKH: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y, bueno, no creo que esté bien decirte si has acertado o no, ¡eso lo descubrirás leyendo los siguientes capítulos! Espero que sean de tu agrado.

**Nebyura: **Hm, es una cuestión interesante. No lo recuerdo tan, taaan bien, pero estoy convencida de que, en la historia original, Maléfica tampoco sabía que Kairi era una de las princesas. De saberlo, habría insistido más en ayudar a Riku, porque le conviene tener el corazón de la última princesa cerca. No era muy lógico que le prometiera que fuera a tenerlo _después_. Si bien es verdad que lo descubrió cuando Riku fue poseído por "Ansem", no tenía ni idea antes. Y, en mi historia, "Ansem" aún no poseyó a Riku. Y, ¡bueno! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Vanegirl9: **¡No tengo nada contra el Yaoi! Digamos que no veo apropiado que algo así pase, no dadas las circunstancias y la edad de los personajes. Aunque sí es verdad que no habría sido realmente extraño que Riku le hiciera algo así a Sora, pero no me parecía apropiado. Ya os compensaré todo esto, más o menos. Tal vez, tras este capítulo, Riku recapacite un poco sobre sus actos y deje de comportarse como un cerdo. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Espero que, aún sin violaciones ni yaoi explícito, te guste!

Nada más que añadir, voy a ir preparándome para cubrirme de lo que podáis lanzarme a la cabeza tras este capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

− **Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo XII**

_**Bastión Hueco II **_

* * *

—Bienvenido a tu última parada, Sora: Bastión Hueco.

El joven castaño se aferró al cuerpo de Kairi, aún inconsciente, como si tratara de protegerla así del intimidante intruso. Éste respondió con una sonora carcajada, contemplando divertido aquella escena mientras que el menor esperaba casi desesperado a que la pelirroja despertara.

—Ella no despertará. Ha perdido su corazón, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? –le recordó con frialdad.

Sora desvió la mirada, aún sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. No quería escucharlo. Sabía que encontraría la forma de salvarla, confiaba en que Riku y Vanitas mentían; él había visto a Kairi durante su viaje, le había hablado, acompañado y reconfortado. Ella estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Kairi estaba a salvo.

—¡Ha sido todo culpa tuya! –gritó. —¡Atacaste nuestra Isla! ¡Me engañaste! Lo recordé. Aquella noche, después de conocerte… ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Eres como los sincorazón!

Una nueva risotada. Las palabras del enfurecido ojiazul no parecían tener efecto en el que creyó su amigo imaginario; es más, Vanitas parecía realmente divertido con aquella situación.

—¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? –preguntó, ahora frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, acercándose a Sora, quién aferró más fuerte a la pelirroja. —Soy el único que jamás te ha mentido. ¿O crees que Riku no te oculta cosas? Y respecto a tu insoportable amiguita… ¿acaso crees que no te ha ocultado nunca nada?

—¡Es todo culpa tuya!

Furioso, Sora dejó a Kairi en el suelo, amenazando al joven enmascarado con su espada de madera, pero eso sólo hizo que volviera a estallar en carcajadas.

—Los dos te mintieron. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche de tormenta tan bien como yo? Ellos ya estaban allí, ¿no te parece extraño? –insistió, acercándose sin titubear. —Iban a marcharse sin ti. Los dos. No te necesitaban, Sora. Eras un estorbo.

—Eso… ¡eso no es verdad!

—¿Y qué me dices de tus nuevos compañeros de viaje? Les ha faltado tiempo para marcharse con Riku cuando descubrieron que él era el verdadero elegido. –añadió. —Admítelo, Sora. Soy lo único que tienes.

—¡Cállate!

Sin dudarlo, el ex portador se abalanzó a Vanitas, tratando de golpearlo con su espada de madera. Pero, en lugar de chocar contra su cuerpo, lo atravesó, como si se tratara de un fantasma o un simple holograma. Volteó, sorprendido, observándole, ahora aterrado al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a Kairi, que seguía completamente inmóvil sobre el frío suelo de la sala.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima!

—Aunque pudiera, idiota, no lo haría. –respondió sin más, volteándose para mirarle e ignorando a la joven. —¿De verdad vas a seguir defendiendo a esos parásitos a los que llamas amigos? Podrías ser tanto… y, sin embargo, te conformas con obedecer sin rechistar, como un perro.

Sora ignoró aquellas palabras y caminó de nuevo hacia su amiga, agachándose junto a ella y sosteniendo su cuerpo. Acarició su mejilla, suave, pero gélida. Tragó saliva, aterrado. No quería pensar que era demasiado tarde para salvarla, no sería capaz de mirar a Riku a la cara y decirle que, tal y como le había repetido durante el viaje, sólo estaba jugando a ser un héroe y había abandonado a sus amigos cuando más le necesitaban.

—Es inútil. Es un muñeco sin corazón.

—Mientes… –insistió. —La vi. Muchas veces. Ella… confía en mí.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar, una vez más, esa cruel y escandalosa carcajada. La odiaba.

—¿Sabes por qué podías verla? –preguntó, sin esperar a que el menor respondiera. —Su corazón ha estado dentro de ti todo este tiempo, idiota. Por eso no podía hablar contigo. Esa maldita inútil no ha dejado de interponerse.

Las palabras del joven enmascarado paralizaron a Sora. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos, levantando la cabeza, mirándole incrédulo para después mirar a una inconsciente Kairi que no parecía capaz de darle respuestas. Se llevó la mano, temblorosa, al pecho. Sus labios se abrieron un par de veces, aun incapaces de pronunciar palabra.

—Kairi… ¿Kairi está dentro de mí? –pudo preguntar, al fin.

—Exacto.

—Puedo salvarla… –murmuró. —El corazón de Kairi está aquí. Puedo salvarla. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Sabes cómo hacerlo!

Como respuesta, Vanitas alzó uno de sus brazos, haciendo aparecer de entre la Oscuridad una llave-espada que, sin embargo, no era la que Sora recordaba; ésta era completamente negra, a excepción de su empuñadura carmesí. Había algo en ella que le provocaba escalofríos pero, a pesar de ello y de que sabía que no debía confiar en su supuesto amigo imaginario, la observó esperanzado. ¿Salvaría eso a Kairi?

—Esa llave liberará el corazón de Kairi. –explicó. —Pero, para ello, abrirá tu corazón.

—¿Abrirá… mi corazón?

—Sí. A la Oscuridad. –continuó. —Lo perderás.

El ojiazul tragó saliva, volviendo a mirar aquella supuesta solución a sus problemas. Pero, para ello, perdería su corazón y, después de tanto tiempo viajando, Sora sabía perfectamente qué quería decir eso; se convertiría en un sincorazón. Su cuerpo desaparecería y su corazón se fundiría con la Oscuridad. Moriría.

Y, sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo considerando la idea.

—Si lo hago… ¿Kairi despertará?

—¿De verdad estarías puesto a sacrificarte por esa cría? Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba… –bufó.

—Riku… él… me odia porque no salvé a Kairi. –recordó.

—Sí, y ese rencor suyo le llevará directo a la tumba. No deberías preocuparte por él, tendrá su merecido. –comentó con desprecio.

—¿¡Qué!?

—_Él _se encuentra tras tu amigo. Y es tan idiota que se está acercando _demasiado _a la Oscuridad. Maléfica ha sabido engañarlo bien y cree que le ayudará a recuperar el corazón de Kairi, cuando ni siquiera ella tiene idea de que eres tú quién lo esconde. –explicó, cruzándose de brazos. —Mejor. Ese albino engreído nunca me cayó bien. Será divertido verle desaparecer.

—¡No puedo permitir eso! –lo interrumpió Sora, incorporándose y recogiendo la llave-espada que Vanitas le había ofrecido. —Hablaré con él. ¡Tengo que hacer que entre en razón!

—Tsk… Idiota, Riku te odia. –le recordó. —¿Acaso crees que te escuchará? Todo lo que le importa es salvar a vuestra amiga. Eso deberías saberlo.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño pensó en ello. Kairi. Si salvaba a Kairi, Riku dejaría de odiarle; dejaría de acercarse a la Oscuridad para vengarse y esa persona a la que se refería Vanitas no podría hacerle ningún daño. Salvaría a sus dos amigos, Riku le perdonaría y podría ser un héroe. Todo estaría bien, porque Sora sabía que su mejor amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser el elegido de la llave-espada y salvar los Mundos. Nadie mejor que Riku para ganar una gran batalla.

Pero, sin embargo, de ser verdad lo que el enmascarado decía, moriría después de salvar a la pelirroja.

—Si salvo a Kairi… Riku no obedecerá a Maléfica. Kairi le explicará todo, ella lo ha visto todo. Él la creerá y… estará a salvo. –dedujo. —Todo estará bien. Nadie correrá peligro.

—…Y tú morirás. Nunca volverás.

Sora desvió la mirada.

—A veces… los héroes no sobreviven, ¿no?

—No eres un héroe, eres un imbécil. –determinó Vanitas, aún cruzado de brazos, negando con la cabeza con cierta desaprobación.

—No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? –preguntó. —Si hago esto, ¿Kairi recuperará su corazón… y volverá?

—Nunca te he mentido. –fue su respuesta. —Y creo que tú también puedes sentirlo, ¿no es cierto? A Kairi. Sabes que no miento porque has podido verlo.

Vanitas observó como el que fue el portador de la llave-espada recogía ese nuevo arma, sosteniéndola y observándola por unos instantes. Pero, para su sorpresa, no la clavó en su pecho, sino que hizo que desapareciera en su mano para sostener a Kairi, cargándola cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

—Voy a buscar a Riku. –decidió. —Hablaré con él, intentaré que entre en razón y… si no me escucha… lo haré.

Antes de que su _amigo_ pudiera decir algo, el desesperado joven salió corriendo de aquella sala, en busca de su compañero. Y todo lo que pudo escucharse fue esa carcajada, apagándose poco a poco, conforme el muchacho se alejaba.

—Eres un idiota, Sora. Vas directo a tu perdición.

* * *

Un golpe. El puño de Riku contra una de las paredes de las mazmorras. El que fue su mejor amigo ya no estaba allí; aquella estúpida bestia lo había liberado. Dejó escapar un gruñido, haciendo aparecer la que ahora era _su _llave-espada, dispuesto a buscar a Sora y hacer pagar a aquel que había osado liberarlo.

Se detuvo al encontrarse con una enorme y enfurecida criatura que lo esperaba. Su respiración, agitada, hacía que sus fuertes brazos también se movieran, así como su pecho, que subía y bajaba. Mostraba sus largos dientes, formando una aterradora expresión que, sin embargo, no hizo retroceder al peliplateado, que sólo le mostró una confiada sonrisa de suficiencia.

Podía ver esos ojos azules, tristes y humanos. Aquella temible bestia había sido humana, tal vez hacía años. Y, por un momento, sintió curiosidad por saber qué le habría convertido en algo así.

—¿Dónde está Bella? –gruñó Bestia.

—Veo que caíste en el pequeño truco de Maléfica. –observó Riku, sin dejar de sonreír. —Se le da bien, ¿verdad? Te hace creer que está ahí, pero no es cierto.

—¡Devuélveme a Bella! –bramó, incorporándose y dejando escapar un fuerte rugido.

El joven albino se limitó a negar varias veces con la cabeza.

—Tráeme al chico, a Sora, y tal vez te ayude. –ordenó, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Sin embargo, la bestia no obedeció. Arremetió contra Riku, quién fue capaz de apartarse a tiempo, alzando su brazo y lanzando una potente bola de Oscuridad contra Bestia y haciendo que dejara escapar un doloroso quejido. Sonrió al ver que éste no parecía rendirse y lo atacaba de nuevo y se limitó a protegerse con su llave-espada, respondiendo a todos sus golpes con una sorprenden agilidad hasta que, finalmente, la bestia cayó, débil y cansada.

—No deberías subestimar al legítimo elegido de la llave-espada. –advirtió, alzando la llave-espada de forma amenazante contra la bestia.

A pesar de ello, sabía que no podría atacarle. Su enemigo estaba arrodillado en el suelo, jadeante y decaído; el peliplateado sólo podía seguir sintiéndose triunfal al haber sido capaz de derribar a un auténtico monstruo. Maléfica tenía razón cuando le dijo que lograría hacerle fuerte, lo era. De verdad, no un simple muchacho atlético que derrotaba a todos los de su edad en una patética isla perdida entre los diferentes Mundos.

—Sé cosas sobre ti, monstruo. –continuó hablando. —Capturaste a esa princesa, la obligaste a quedarse en tu castillo. Trabajaba para ti, ¿no es así? Siempre la despreciabas, y a ella no le gustabas. Porque eras una bestia, violenta y desagradable, que sólo le separó de sus seres queridos.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido y, aún así, siguió con esa cruel sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Pero te enamoraste de ella, ¿verdad? –añadió, riendo después. —Y sabías que no podía ser correspondido, porque alguien tan bueno como ella jamás podría enamorarse de un monstruo. A pesar de que era cariñosa contigo, la despreciaste. Le dijiste cosas horribles y la apartaste.

Esta vez, pudo ver como la bestia se encogía.

—¿Qué pasó después de eso? –siguió preguntando y, al no recibir respuesta, decidió continuar: —Ella desapareció, ¿verdad? Los sincorazón se la llevaron, ¿no es cierto? Y lo último que le dijiste, ¿qué fue? ¿Lo recuerdas? No fueron palabras precisamente agradables, ¿verdad?

Finalmente, su torturado adversario reaccionó, levantándose dispuesto a destrozar al insolente joven, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba rodeado por los sincorazón y, demasiado débil para detenernos, recibió todos sus golpes, cayendo inconsciente instantes después, ante un Riku que simplemente se quedó observando la escena, cruzado de brazos y apoyando en una de las paredes mientras que las oscuras criaturas se encargaban de encerrarlo de nuevo en una de las celdas.

—Patético. –bufó sin más, antes de apartarse de la pared y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el castillo, en busca de Sora.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho al sentir una repentina punzada de dolor, junto a una sensación que fue incapaz de reconocer y que, sin embargo, logró atemorizarle. Un mal presentimiento, un augurio de algo terrible que estaba a punto de suceder.

Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr.

* * *

El castaño se encontraba en el vestíbulo, cargando con su inconsciente compañera. Aún no había encontrado a Riku, y empezaba a impacientarse, a asustarse. ¿Y si, tal y como Vanitas le había dicho, su amigo ya había caído en la Oscuridad? Sacudió la cabeza, evitando que esos pensamientos consiguieran atormentarle.

Miró a la pelirroja, que aún mantenía esa expresión tranquila y apacible, a pesar de ser poco más que un muñeco sin corazón, un recipiente vacío.

—Salvaré a Riku, te lo prometo. –murmuró, con una débil sonrisa. —Encontraremos la forma de recuperar tu corazón, juntos. Ya lo verás.

—¿Salvarme de qué?

Sora levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su compañero peliplateado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, armado con la que, durante todo el viaje, había sido su llave-espada. Y, al ver de nuevo esos fríos ojos aguamarina clavándose en los suyos, con ese ceño fruncido, supo que Riku no le había perdonado.

—Riku… tienes que escucharme. –suplicó el menor, caminando lentamente hacia él.

—Suéltala. –ordenó sin más, ignorando sus palabras. —Ni se te ocurra tocarla. Suéltala.

—¿Q-qué?

—La has ignorado durante toda su pequeña _aventura_. ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella?

—¡Eso no es verdad! –replicó.

—Suéltala.

Las frías palabras del mayor le hicieron temblar. Sora tragó saliva, asintiendo obedientemente con la cabeza y dejando a la pelirroja delicadamente en el suelo.

—Riku, por favor. Tengo… ¡tengo algo importante que decirte! ¡Estarás en peligro si no me escuchas!

Cuando vio que el peliplateado se ponía en guardia, aún armado con la llave-espada, supo que sería mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

—¡Sora!

Ambos muchachos miraron hacia la entrada, de dónde procedía la voz de Goofy, el escudero de Sora, acompañado de Donald. Riku les dedicó una mirada de desprecio, mientras que el castaño sonrió con tristeza y alivio al ver que ambos se encontraban a salvo pero que, sin embargo, no parecían dispuestos a acompañarlo. Después de todo, no era el verdadero portador que estaban buscando.

—Creí que por fin me habíais dejado tranquilo. –comentó Riku.

—Tenemos que seguirte. Son órdenes del rey. –fue la respuesta de Donald.

—¡Pero no podemos permitir que le hagas daño a Sora! –continuó Goofy, sacando su escudo.

Antes de que el fiel escudero pudiera ir a socorrer a su amigo, Riku abrió su mano libre, haciendo que éste chocara con algo invisible en el aire. Brilló al contacto, y tanto Donald como Goofy siguieron atacando ese invisible escudo que les impedía avanzar hacia ellos.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!? –gritaba el mago, pero el joven albino simplemente lo ignoró.

—¿Has visto por lo que nos has sustituido, Sora? –preguntó, volviendo a mirar al menor, que ahora miraba preocupado a los que habían sido sus compañeros de viaje. —No les importas. Sólo les importaba la llave-espada, ya no vales nada para ellos. Elegiste mal a tus amigos.

—Nunca os sustituí, ¡te equivocas! –insistió. —Maléfica… ¡ella te está engañando! ¡Te hizo creer eso, pero no es verdad! ¡Es peligrosa! No va a ayudarte a salvar a Kairi, no sabe dónde está su corazón, ¡sólo quiere que cedas ante la Oscuridad!

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre Kairi? Ni siquiera te has molestado en buscarla. –lo cortó el mayor, escéptico.

—¡Más que ella! –replicó de nuevo. —Sólo quieren utilizarte. Alguien está detrás de ti, alguien peligroso, ¡tienes que alejarte de la Oscuridad! ¡Te pasará algo horrible si no lo haces! –le advirtió, acercándose a él, despacio y vacilante. —Por favor, Riku… Recuperaremos el corazón de Kairi juntos. Volveremos a estar los tres, como siempre. Arreglaremos todo esto. ¡Confía en mí!

Antes de que el castaño pudiera alcanzar a su amigo, éste apartó una de sus pequeñas manos de un manotazo.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Sora? –fue su única respuesta. —No habrá un "Sora, Riku y Kairi", nunca más. Ya no volveremos a ser "nosotros tres". ¿No eres consciente de que hay alguien que sobra en todo esto?

—¿Qué? No… no te entiendo, Riku…

—¡Yo no quiero que todo vuelva a ser como siempre!

Sora no esperaba recibir aquel golpe, que lo desplazó un par de metros, alejado de Riku, quién sostenía el arma con la que había golpeado a su mejor amigo. Y bufó al ver que éste se levantaba, despacio, aún aturdido por ese inesperado ataque. No parecía dispuesto a rendirse, y eso enfurecía aún más al verdadero portador de la llave-espada.

—Riku, escúchame. Sé… sé como salvar a Kairi…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Ese rey al que jamás has visto? ¿O ha sido el monstruo que te sacó de las mazmorras?

Silencio. El joven castaño agachó la cabeza, durante unos segundos, dubitativo.

—…Vanitas me lo dijo. –respondió finalmente.

Tal y como esperaba, su amigo se echó a reír.

—Claro. Tu amigo imaginario. –ironizó. —Ese que sólo puedes ver tú. Seguro que sabe mucho de todo esto. Sora, madura de una vez, no existe un tal Vanitas.

—Es la verdad. ¡Existe, Riku! Él… hace diez años, él…

Antes de que pudiera explicarse, Riku volvió a correr hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo de nuevo. Pero, esta vez, Sora hizo aparecer la llave-espada que su amigo imaginario le ofreció, deteniendo el golpe y sorprendiendo al mayor, que se apartó. Sin embargo, ahora parecía más molesto que antes.

—Siempre tienes que ser tú, ¿verdad? Te ha faltado tiempo para conseguir otra. –lo acusó, poniéndose en guardia de nuevo. —Bien, si es lo que quieres…

De nuevo, más ataques. Donald y Goofy aún gritaban, incapaces de acceder a ellos, observándoles luchar entre ellos. Aunque, realmente, Sora no lo atacó ni una vez. Sólo detenía sus golpes, sin atreverse a utilizar esa misteriosa arma que Vanitas le había otorgado. No debía golpear a Riku con ella, sabía que era peligroso. Pero, sin embargo, el mayor no tuvo reparo en atacarlo una y otra vez hasta que, finalmente, logró golpearlo, varias veces hasta que Sora cayó al suelo, arrodillado, con su piel cubierta de golpes.

—Riku, por favor, escúchame…

—¡No quiero escuchar nada! ¡No sabes nada, Sora! ¡Nada!

Cuando, con sus ojos entrecerrados, vio al peliplateado darse la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse, se incorporó. No iba a hacer entrar en razón a Riku y, ahora, él le odiaba. Aún tambaleando, recogió esa llave-espada oscura del suelo. Sus manos temblaban; no podía negarlo, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Puedo salvarla. Puedo hacerlo… ahora. –dijo, débil, con un hilo de voz.

Riku se detuvo, volteando para mirarle.

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, Sora?

—Has dicho que… alguien… sobraba, ¿verdad? –continuó hablando, levantando lentamente el arma. —Tenías… razón.

El mayor frunció el ceño, nuevamente molesto, aunque sonriendo con sorna.

—Así que… ¿piensas matarme? Eres más detestable de lo que pensaba.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte del ojiazul fue una sonrisa que le hizo retroceder. Era una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa… pero triste. Pocas eran las veces que había visto a su mejor amigo sonreír de esa manera. Y, por un instante, se preguntó –de nuevo– si estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

—Adiós, Riku. –se despidió, moviendo la llave hacia él, apuntándose a sí mismo, a su corazón. —Saluda a Kairi de mi parte, ¿sí?

Y, aún con esa dolorosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, acortó la distancia entre la llave-espada y su corazón, clavándola en su pecho, sintiendo una fría y dolorosa sensación que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Las fuerzas le fallaron, y escuchó el sonido de algo golpear contra el suelo, algo metálico, que debía ser ese regalo que Vanitas le hizo. Cerró los ojos, notando cómo le fallaban las piernas y, después, no sintió nada más.

—¡Sora! ¡NO!

Era el peliplateado quién había gritado, viendo a su mejor amigo a punto de desplomarse. Corrió hacia él, sin dudarlo e ignorando los gritos de los dos guerreros del rey, dejando la llave-espada en el suelo. Extendió sus brazos, dispuesto a detener la caída. Pero, a pesar de que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no lo consiguió.

Sora se desvaneció entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera sostenerlo. Ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo.

Había perdido a Sora.

**...**

* * *

¡Mira lo que has hecho, Riku estúpido! Bueno, lo que he hecho yo realmente. Pero bueno, siempre está mejor culpar a Riku de todo. Aunque matarme me querréis matar a mí en caso de tener instintos homicidas hacia alguien, me temo.

Respecto al capítulo, confieso que Donald y Goofy me han "estorbado" un poco. Seamos sinceros y por mucho cariño que les tenga, rompen un poco el ambiente ahora mismo. Pero bueno, están ahí, y no los he olvidado. Como tampoco a Maléfica, Vanitas o "Ansem"/Sincorazón de Xehanort. Paciencia, que lo próximo es el final y no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados...

Y ya está. Nos vemos en, espero, **dos semanas**, tal vez un poco antes, tal vez más tarde. Tengo otras historias que atender, pero no, no voy a abandonar la historia justo ahora. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Kingdom Hearts

Lo sé, lo sé. He vuelto a retrasarme un poco respecto a la fecha de publicación. No tengo más excusa que... ¡joder, es el último capítulo! Bueno, no del todo. Subiré el epílogo lo antes posible, que todavía lo tengo a medias. Quería escribir bien este capítulo, porque es el último, es el final de este fic que ha estado conmigo ya un par de años (y al que he tratado muy mal abandonándolo un par de veces), y merecía un final... digno. Creo que lo he conseguido, y vaya, creo que casi llego (si es que no he llegado) a las 5.000 palabras. Teniendo en cuenta que normalmente mis capítulos están entre las 3.000 y, como mucho, 4.000 dice mucho de su longitud. Espero que eso, más el epílogo, compense la espera.

Respondo a las reviews:

**SexyDiva: **Cuando las cosas pintan tan mal, sólo queda un capítulo y sabes que hay una secuela, sabes que es porque no será un final feliz. Bueno, no es el final del todo, queda el epílogo, pero será muy corto y lo hago para introduciros un poco a la segunda parte (que, durante un tiempo, no publicaré por tener demasiados proyectos encima). Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡eres una de mis lectoras más fieles!

**misato-tsumemasa: **Ya era hora de que el cabezota de Riku se preocupara por su pequeño castaño. Tarde, muy tarde, pero bueno. Lamento la tardanza, y aquí tienes el "último" capítulo.

**Nebyura: **Cuando la escribí y la imaginé en mi cabeza, pensé que era una escena realmente... triste. Frustrante, incluso. Me alegra que no haya pasado desapercibida. Sí, las personas más queridas son las que, a veces, siente que son prescindibles. Y no, tal como dices, Sora hizo eso para proteger a Riku de ser poseído por Ansem, aunque sólo tuviera una vaga idea de las consecuencias. Y aquí tienes el capítulo, ¡espero que te guste!

Nada más que añadir aquí. Espero que os guste. Me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo por longitud y por todo lo que quería contar y cómo quería contarlo, pero creo que lo hice bien. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

− **Amigo Imaginario −**

**Capítulo XIII**

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

Y ahora, estaba cayendo en la Oscuridad.

Ese pequeño fragmento, entre sus manos, aún parecía brillar entre la penumbra. El rostro de su mejor amigo, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado, como cuando estaban en las Islas y su mayor preocupación era derrotarle al menos una vez. Si hubiera sabido que viajar a otros Mundos iba a causar todo aquello, sin duda hubiera intentado detener a ambos…

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Iba a desaparecer, para siempre. No más carreras, no más competiciones, no más siestas en la playa interrumpidas por los sermones de Kairi.

Estaba _muerto_.

Era incapaz de ver nada en aquel lugar frío y oscuro que alguna vez debió ser su corazón. Sin embargo, sí pudo escuchar algo; unos sollozos, su nombre pronunciado entre ellos. Pudo reconocer la voz, a pesar de no haberla escuchado jamás.

—Riku…

¿Por qué lloraba por él? El castaño se convenció de que debían ser imaginaciones suyas. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, si ahora le odiaba? Y, aún así, el llanto reprimido del que fue su mejor amigo era lo único que parecía real, lo único que todavía podía sentir, antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

—Lo siento.

Pero hubo algo más que pudo escuchar. Esa risa que le provocaba escalofríos, cada vez más cerca; una despiadada carcajada que le había perseguido durante diez años y que, ahora, se sentía más real que nunca.

—Es divertido, ¿verdad? –le preguntó su amigo imaginario, muy cerca de su rostro.

"_No, no lo es."_, pensó Sora.

—Ahora podremos devolverle todo el daño que te hizo, y cumplir nuestra promesa. –continuó hablando el enmascarado. —…Acabar con el elegido de la llave-espada.

Fue entonces cuando el ojiazul logró comprender las palabras de Vanitas y lo que éste planeaba hacer. Y, sólo entonces, fue consciente del grave error que acababa de cometer.

Riku era el elegido de la llave-espada.

—No… no lo harás…

Lo último que pudo ver fue ese casco desaparecer, y el verdadero rostro de Vanitas mostrarse ante él. Unos ojos dorados y brillantes, un cabello exactamente igual que el suyo, pero de color azabache. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía ante él, todo lo que hizo fue gritar aterrorizado.

Era su rostro. Vanitas era _él_.

Y escuchó una vez más esa escandalosa carcajada antes de dejar de sentir absolutamente nada.

* * *

—¡Sora, SORA!

Los llantos de Donald y Goofy parecían ser los únicos que podían escucharse en aquella enorme sala. Miraban hacia todos lados, en busca del que había sido su compañero de viaje durante tanto tiempo, pero no encontraban ni rastro de él. Se había desvanecido, literalmente, y a pesar de ello ambos seguían en su búsqueda, sin dejar de llamarle como si eso fuera a hacerle aparecer de nuevo.

Riku, por otro lado, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el que Sora había desaparecido. No se había movido de ahí; incluso sus manos se encontraban tendidas como si estuvieran sosteniendo su cuerpo, a pesar de que no había absolutamente nada entre ellas. O así era hasta que, segundos después, las silenciosas lágrimas del peliplateado caían una a una dónde Sora debía estar.

Mientras los compañeros de su mejor amigo gritaban su nombre una y otra vez, totalmente desconsolados, él se limitaba a mirar sus manos, como si realmente ese atolondrado castaño estuviera ahí, tratando de reprimir sus sollozos y agachando la cabeza para que su cabello se encargar de ocultarle del resto que sabía que, tarde o temprano, se encargarían de culparle por lo sucedido.

Y no les faltaba razón. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a estar llorando. No necesitaba que ese pato se lo gritara; esto había sido culpa suya.

Titubeando, abrió lentamente sus labios, dispuesto a llamarle, como esos dos estaban haciendo:

—¡Sora!

Pero aquella no era su voz. Una mucho más femenina, dulce y, ahora, triste. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la pelirroja, en pie, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirándole. Recordó entonces las palabras de Sora, cuando le prometió que salvaría a Kairi, que había encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Ahora entendía dónde había estado el corazón de Kairi todo este tiempo.

No tenía que salvarla así. No tenía que ser.

—No puede ser… –escuchó entonces los sollozos de la joven. —Sora… Sora no puede haber…

Riku se levantó, mirándola sorprendido. Ni siquiera pudo sentirse aliviado o alegrarse de que ella estuviera bien. La imagen del castaño desapareciendo entre sus brazos continuaba en su cabeza, torturándole una y otra vez. A pesar de que Kairi estaba bien, no podía mantenerle la mirada más de un segundo sin sentirse tremendamente culpable.

Lo que no esperó, fue la bofetada que recibió después. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mirando sorprendido a la persona que le había golpeado. Kairi, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, no dejaba de dedicarle esa expresión que Riku identificó como una de profundo desprecio.

—¿Por qué, Riku? –preguntó, agachando la cabeza y llorando de nuevo. —¿¡Por qué tuviste que abandonarnos!? Sora… él… ¿¡Por qué no pudiste quedarte con él!? Ya no va a volver… ¡Está _muerto_, Riku!

El mayor sólo retrocedió, en silencio. No quería escuchar esa palabra, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Kairi lo había visto todo. Aún dentro del corazón de Sora, Kairi había visto todas las acciones del peliplateado y, ahora, al recordarlas, Riku no pudo hacer más que arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo. Ni siquiera supo qué pasó por su cabeza, y la idea de odiar a Sora por haber encontrado nuevos amigos ahora le parecía realmente estúpida.

Lo quiso sólo para él, y ahora lo había perdido para siempre.

Los gritos de Donald y Goofy llamaron la atención de ambos. Cuando miraron, se encontraros con unas llamas de color esmeralda que Riku reconoció al instante. Se puso delante de la pelirroja, protegiéndola, mientras que los dos guerreros del rey sacaron sus armas. No tardaron en escuchar una carcajada femenina que, desgraciadamente, el peliplateado conocía demasiado bien…

—Maléfica. –la nombró, mientras aquellas llamas terminaban de transformarse en la peligrosa hechicera.

—¿Quién iba a decir que ese mocoso tenía lo que estaba buscando?

A pesar de que Donald lanzó uno de sus poderosos hechizos, Maléfica logró desviarlo con intimidante facilidad.

—El corazón de la séptima princesa estuvo en su posesión todo este tiempo. –continuó, volviendo a reír. —De haberlo sabido, habría esperado a que llegara antes a este castillo.

—¿El corazón de la séptima princesa? –preguntó Goofy, confundido.

Riku no tardó en adivinar a qué se refería. Pudo ver cómo la joven pelirroja retrocedía, aterrada; ella lo sabía. Kairi era la séptima princesa.

—Gracias a tu amigo, se ha abierto la cerradura. Puedes agradecérselo de mi parte. –comentó con una cruel sonrisa. —No tardarás mucho en reunirte con él…

Antes de que pudiera echarse a reír de nuevo, Riku se abalanzó hacia ella, haciendo aparecer la que ahora era su llave-espada, golpeándola. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la sonrisa de aquella bruja, aquello sólo debió parecerle divertido. Y eso enfureció aún más al joven.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de él! –bramó, volviendo a atacarla.

Esta vez, para sorpresa de ambos, el golpe logró herir a Maléfica. Aprovechando que aún estaba aturdida, el peliplateado miró a Donald y Goofy, sin saber si tenía derecho a hacer aquella petición:

—Sora quería salvarla. –murmuró. —Por favor, sacadla de aquí. Llevadla a un lugar seguro.

A pesar de que temía recibir una respuesta negativa, tanto Donald como Goofy tiraron de la pelirroja para huir de allí. Antes de que se marcharan, Riku pudo ver que Kairi, aún entre lágrimas, no dejaba de mirarle con una expresión que ahora fue incapaz de descifrar; dedujo que, probablemente, no sería más que desaprobación, e incluso odio. Lo que había hecho era suficiente para ganarse el desprecio de alguien tan puro como una princesa.

—¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil, Riku? –la voz de Maléfica logró sacarle de esos pensamientos. —¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Esa cerradura te dará lo que más deseas. Podría traerte a Sora de vuelta.

Por un momento, Riku dudó. Si ayudaba a Maléfica, salvaría a Sora. ¿De verdad esa cerradura era capaz de traer a Sora a la vida? La hechicera jamás dejó de hablar de ella y de su inmenso poder. Iba a utilizarla para traer a Kairi de vuelta, que había perdido su corazón. ¿Era posible hacer lo mismo con el castaño?

Negó con la cabeza, mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Sora no querría eso. No me lo perdonaría.

Al ver esa expresión de rabia y desagrado en el rostro de aquella bruja mentirosa, Riku supo que había hecho la elección correcta. Le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo; no iba a ayudarle a salvar a Kairi, y mucho menos a Sora. Sólo estuvo utilizándole todo este tiempo para secuestrar a las princesas y hacer más complicado el viaje del portador de la llave-espada.

Pero ahora, ese era él.

—Me mentiste… ¡siempre me mentiste! –bramó Riku. —Mentiste al decir que Sora me había abandonado, ¡y mientes ahora!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que vuestra amistad sea… tan frágil. Y tú tan manipulable.

—¡Cállate!

Apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedió después. Volvió a arremeter contra ella y, para su sorpresa, sus golpes parecieron ser más efectivos. Era rápido, mucho más rápido, y manejaba la llave-espada con soltura, como si siempre la hubiera tenido. A pesar de recibir varios hechizos por parte de Maléfica, consiguió atacarla con golpes certeros y más violentos de los que Sora habría realizado. Y eso era algo para lo que la bruja no estaba preparada.

Finalmente, logró atacar a Riku y desplazarlo varios metros lejos de ella. Jadeante y débil, se alejó de allí, desapareciendo en uno de esos portales oscuros.

—¡Vuelve aquí! –gritó el peliplateado, incorporándose, dispuesto a correr tras ella.

Sin embargo, unas voces femeninas lo interrumpieron, haciendo que se detuviera. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con las seis princesas que habían estado cautivas en el castillo, ahora conscientes. El joven retrocedió, avergonzado y sin saber cómo reaccionar; él había secuestrado a alguna de aquellas princesas, había ayudado a Maléfica a traerlas aquí. Estaba convencido de que no era algo que fueran a perdonarle tan fácilmente.

—Bestia… ¿dónde está? –preguntó una de ellas, de cabello castaño y un elegante vestido dorado.

Como si hubiera sido capaz de escucharla, un rugido resonó en la sala, asustando al resto de princesas presentes. Riku se sentó al ver a aquella criatura contra la que se enfrentó en las mazmorras; había vuelto a escapar, había conseguido derrotar a todos esos sincorazón y a destrozar su celda, sólo para buscar a la joven.

Riku observó el reencuentro de ambos, aún sorprendido. Aquella mujer, tan hermosa y aparentemente frágil, realmente estaba enamorada de una bestia. ¿Era posible amar a un monstruo?

—Sabía que vendrías a buscarme. –dijo la princesa, aún abrazándole.

—Lo siento, Bella. –susurró él. —No debí tratarte así…

El joven albino dio media vuelta, dispuesto a hacer aparecer otro portal oscuro para perseguir a Maléfica. No quería ver algo así. Bestia había rescatado a la persona que amaba, mientras él había perdido a la suya a causa de su estupidez. No podía perder el tiempo; si no iba a poder salvar a Sora, al menos se vengaría de Maléfica y corregiría sus errores haciendo lo que su mejor amigo tuvo que hacer durante todo esto tiempo.

Salvar los Mundos.

Sin embargo, aquella bestia se lo impidió. Claro, después de lo que le hizo, ¿acaso pensaba que no le haría pagar por ello? Ni siquiera podría defenderse, aún estaba dolorido por ese último hechizo de Maléfica. Sonrió con amargura, agachando la cabeza, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

—Tienen una nave. –dijo. —Podrían llevarnos a casa. No pueden correr peligro.

Riku lo miró, atónito. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué no acababa con él, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, Bestia le respondió:

—_Él_ no querría que lo hiciera. Quería salvarte. –fue su respuesta. —Voy a respetar eso.

No pudo decir nada. Ni siquiera palabras de agradecimiento. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta y ese ardor en sus ojos.

Debía hacerlo. Esa bestia debería acabar con él. Y, sin embargo…

—Están fuera del castillo. –murmuró, con la cabeza gacha. —Seguro que… acceden a llevaros a casa.

Todos salieron del castillo, dejándole solo. Todos menos una de las princesas. Rubia, con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y un brillante vestido de color perla azulado. Riku la miró, confundido. No la reconocía, no era una de las princesas a las que había capturado; estaba convencido de que ella ya estaba en aquella sala cuando llegó a Bastion Hueco y las descubrió por primera vez.

Y no entendía por qué le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Sabes? Yo no creo que seas un monstruo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al peliplateado. Estaba convencido de que no había mencionado esos pensamientos en voz alta y, sin embargo, ella parecía saberlo. Como si hubiera podido escucharle…

—Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a un chico como tú. –se explicó la joven princesa. —Él creía que era una mala persona, pero sin embargo, me ayudó cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Desde entonces siempre he creído que cualquiera puede conseguir el perdón de los demás si realmente lo desea y lucha por conseguirlo.

Riku se limitó a desviar la mirada. No necesitaba la compasión de alguien que había estado cautivo durante tanto tiempo. Alguien que él había permitido que permaneciera cautiva durante tanto tiempo.

—Todo lo que quiero es… traer de vuelta a Sora.

La joven le sonrió.

—Y yo confío en que lo conseguirás.

Tras decir esas palabras, dio media vuelta para reunirse con el resto, ya fuera del castillo.

—¡Espera! –la llamó Riku, alzando su brazo. Ella obedeció y volteó para mirarle. —¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? –preguntó, volviendo a apartar la mirada.

—Cenicienta. –respondió, aún con esa dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias, Cenicienta.

Cenicienta continuó caminando hacia la salida, y Riku la siguió. Ella se lo había dicho; podía redimirse, podía corregir todos sus errores. Tal vez, existiera la forma de traer a Sora de vuelta. Y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de salir, mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Sora…?

Pero allí ya no había nadie, y el joven albino suspiró, decepcionado. Por un momento, había creído escuchar la voz de Sora llamándole.

* * *

La malvada hechicera había conseguido llegar a sus aposentos, aún en Bastión Hueco. Débil, jadeante y cansada se llevó la mano al pecho, en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón. Jamás la Oscuridad había conseguido debilitarla tanto y estaba aterrada. Por primera vez, estaba realmente aterrada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se tensó al escuchar esa voz tras ella, ronca y escalofriante. Cuando volteó, apenas pudo abrir muchísimo sus ojos antes de sentir algo afilado atravesar su pecho. De sus labios salió un grito desgarrador mientras no dejaba de mirar el rostro de su asesino, que le dedicaba una amplia y siniestra sonrisa.

—T-tú… no puede ser… tú eres…

Sin embargo, antes de poder pronunciar el nombre de su agresor, el cuerpo de la bruja cayó, inerte en el suelo y desapareciendo en la Oscuridad ante la sonora carcajada de su enemigo.

—_Sora_. –completó el joven. —O, mejor dicho… Vanitas.

Vestido con ese oscuro traje que llevó consigo años atrás, de tonos negros y rojizos ajustado a su cuerpo, Vanitas se miró en uno de los espejos de la sala, sonriendo divertido al contemplar su reflejo. A pesar de que conservaba el mismo aspecto de hace diez años, no eran su cabello moreno o sus ojos dorados los que se mostraban en aquel espejo. Ni siquiera era su expresión la que se dibujaba en ese reflejo. No era él.

Era Sora.

—Es divertido, ¿verdad? –le dijo al reflejo. —¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No te estás divirtiendo, Sora?

La expresión del joven castaño mostraba una profunda tristeza. No imitaba a su amigo imaginario como debía hacerlo el reflejo de un espejo; lo golpeaba, como si intentara salir, moviendo sus labios, intentando gritar, hablar, decir algo. Pero sólo era una imagen completamente muda.

—Este cuerpo ahora me pertenece. –insistió el joven de ojos dorados. —Y menos mal. Cuánto potencial desaprovechado en un patético crio con complejo de héroe…

A pesar de sus palabras, Sora no dejaba de golpear el espejo, gritándole a pesar de que esos gritos no podían ser escuchados.

—Gracias a ti, ahora tengo lo que estaba buscando. –continuó, alzando el arma que llevaba consigo.

Era enorme, y a Sora le resultó aterradoramente familiar, a pesar de estar convencido de no haberla visto nunca. Dos llaves-espada juntas, cruzándose, y un enorme filo saliendo de ellas.

—La llave-espada X. –dijo una misteriosa voz tras el moreno.

Cuando éste volteó, se encontró con un hombre encapuchado, el mismo al que Sora vio en el lugar secreto mientras buscaba los víveres para la balsa. Sin embargo, Vanitas parecía conocerlo muy bien, porque le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba, mostrándole aquella extraña llave-espada.

—¿No estás orgulloso, _maestro_?

—Aún falta mucho que hacer.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. _Kingdom Hearts_. –respondió el joven, sin darle demasiada importancia. —Sólo estaba quitándome al lastre de encima, ya sabes. –añadió, desviando la mirada hacia el lugar de la sala dónde Maléfica había desaparecido instantes atrás.

—Riku aún no ha sucumbido a la Oscuridad.

—No lo necesitamos. Tenemos algo mucho mejor. –le recordó. —Ahora… necesitas algo de _fuerza_, ¿no?

Todo lo que pudo verse después en aquel lugar fueron otro par de ojos dorados brillar en la Oscuridad.

—Bienvenido, _Ansem._

* * *

—Así que… este es el Fin del Mundo.

Con la ayuda de la Oscuridad, Riku había conseguido llegar a ese inhóspito lugar. Cuando volvieron a Ciudad de Paso, León y Cid les hablaron de una zona en el universo en la que todos los Mundos perdidos a causa de los sincorazón se reunían. Aparentemente, Ansem habló de ello en sus informes, y podría ser el objetivo de Maléfica y Vanitas. Y, en silencio, Riku decidió viajar solo hasta allí. No era algo que debiera hacer alguien más: debía encargarse él.

Entre restos de otros Mundos desaparecidos y poderosos sincorazón a los que tuvo que abatir, Riku encontró una puerta. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de llegar hasta ella, pero, de alguna manera, _sentía_ que tras ella se encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Algo estaba guiándole, de forma inconsciente, y ese mismo algo ahora parecía querer retenerle. Sólo entonces, Riku lo comprendió.

No era algo. Era _alguien_.

—Sora. –lo llamó pero, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Cerró los ojos, llevándose la mano al pecho y dejando escapar un suspiro. —Acabaré con ellos, te traeré de vuelta. Te lo prometo.

—¡No lo harás solo!

Aquel grito hizo que el peliplateado diera un respingo. Cuando volteó para averiguar de quién se trataba, se sorprendió al encontrarse con los que habían sido compañeros de viaje de su mejor amigo durante todo este tiempo: Donald y Goofy.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. —Nada os asegura que vuestro rey esté aquí.

—¡Nada nos asegura que no! –replicó el pato.

—Y nada te asegura que Sora estará aquí, y aún así has venido, ¿verdad? –continuó hablando el escudero, haciendo que Riku tuviera que desviar la mirada.

—¡Nosotros también queremos salvarlo!

—Pero Sora… por mi culpa, él…

—¡Deja de lloriquear y abre ya esa puerta! –ordenó Donald, sacando su bastón.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Riku, aún confundido. —¿Por qué me estáis ayudando?

—¡No te confundas! Lo hacemos por Sora, ¡no por ti!

—Él es nuestro amigo. –explicó Goofy. —Seguro que querría que te protegiéramos.

—¡Y las órdenes del rey nos obligan a acompañarte! –recordó Donald, señalando la llave-espada que el joven albino aún empuñaba.

Riku miró su llave-espada, en silencio. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, esos dos parecían dispuestos a ayudarle a salvar a Sora. No le importaba si era por una obligación moral, por conveniencia u órdenes; él no quería tenerlos como amigos. Pero no estaba solo. A pesar de todo, no estaba solo.

—¿Quién cuida de Kairi? –fue todo lo que preguntó.

—¡No te preocupes! León y sus amigos cuidarán muy bien de ella. –aseguró Goofy.

El muchacho asintió, volviendo a centrar su atención en la misteriosa puerta. Y, esta vez, sin vacilar, levantó la llave-espada para poder abrirla. La puerta dejó escapar una luz cegadora y los tres guerreros avanzaron hacia ella.

Lo que Riku no esperaba, fue lo que se encontró al atravesar la puerta.

—Esto… esto son… las Islas…

—Correcto.

Los tres se apartaron rápidamente al escuchar una voz tras ellos. Se trataba de un hombre de tez morena, ojos dorados y largo cabello plateado. Al verlo, Riku sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrer su espalda junto a una sensación que le hizo retroceder, aterrado.

—¿Q-qué… qué eres?

—Ansem. –respondió el desconocido. —El buscador de la Oscuridad.

Donald fue el primero en correr a atacarlo, pero _Ansem_ pudo apartarlo con facilidad, lanzándole lejos de ellos. No dejó de mirar a Riku ni un solo momento, con una sonrisa que le hizo retroceder de nuevo.

—Mira este sitio tan pequeño. Para un corazón que busca la libertad, esta isla es una prisión rodeada de agua. –comentó. —Siempre decías eso, ¿verdad? Abriste tu corazón a la Oscuridad para conseguirlo.

—¡Cállate! –bramó. —¡Yo nunca quise nada de esto!

La risa que dejó escapar ese hombre le hizo estremecer.

—Al final, fuiste más débil de lo que imaginaba. Perdiste a tu amigo por eso.

—¡Mientes!

—Demuéstramelo.

De pronto, una figura oscura apareció tras _Ansem_. Se abalanzó hacia Riku, pero Goofy se interpuso, siendo también lanzado lejos de ellos. El joven peliplateado se puso en guardia, defendiéndose de los ataques de lo que supuso que debía ser un sincorazón, al mismo tiempo que trataba de esquivar los golpes del hombre. Pero no pudo mantenerse así por mucho tiempo; en un descuido, el Guardián logró derribarlo, dejándole sobre sus manos y rodillas en la arena, ante la cruel sonrisa de _Ansem_.

No iba a conseguirlo. Iba a morir antes de conseguirlo.

—"_¡No! ¡Riku es el mejor!"_

Abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, dulce y dolorosamente familiar.

—"_¡Vamos, Riku! ¡Demuéstrale lo que sabes hacer!"_

Era la voz de Sora. De _su _Sora, sonando exactamente igual que cuando eran tan sólo unos críos. Recordaba esas palabras, las veces que siempre le había animado cuando se enfrentaba a los otros chicos de las Islas en algún combate. Antes de que Sora decidiera retarle también.

Y, de pronto, se sintió fuerte. Era una sensación cálida y agradable en su pecho. Por un momento, juraría que Sora estaba a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse, sosteniendo la llave-espada junto a él.

Las lágrimas casi cayeron de sus ojos cuando, al mirar a su izquierda, se encontró con esos ojos azules, brillantes e inocentes, y esa dulce sonrisa.

—"_Vamos, Riku. ¡Tú puedes!"_

De la llave-espada salió una luz cegadora. Riku no pudo ver nada, pero sí escuchó el grito de aquel hombre de ojos dorados, y supo que había vencido. Sonrió, hasta que sintió un gentil roce en su mejilla. Uno que hacía años que no era capaz de sentir.

Los labios de Sora.

—"_Sabía que podías conseguirlo. Siempre serás… el mejor, Riku"_

Sin embargo, esas palabras tenían un amargo sabor a despedida.

—No… Sora, por favor, no te vayas. Por favor, no me…

La luz desapareció, y cuando Riku pudo ver lo que tenía a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que tanto Sora como las Islas habían desaparecido. Todo lo que tenía ante él era una enorme puerta blanca, y a _Ansem_, prácticamente moribundo, frente a ella.

Siguió buscando a Sora con la mirada, desesperado, mirando hacia todas partes, pero todo lo que encontró fue a unos confundidos Donald y Goofy, que lo imitaban.

—¿Dónde estamos? –se preguntó Goofy.

Riku quiso preguntar, pero ya sabía la respuesta: sólo él había visto a Sora.

—Así que, después de todo… sólo habéis conseguido llevarme hasta él. –la voz del hombre, victorioso, alertó a los tres viajeros. —_Kingdom Hearts_. Está ante vosotros. El origen y el desenlace de todos los corazones.

Alzó su brazo hacia la puerta, mientras ésta se abría lentamente.

—_Kingdom Hearts_… dame el poder de tu Oscuridad. La Oscuridad absoluta.

De pronto, algo pareció bajar de la nada, atacando al buscador de la Oscuridad. Cuando pudieron verlo, todo lo que observaron fue una extraña llave-espada, enorme, clavada en el pecho de _Ansem_, que ahora yacía inmóvil, en _shock_, desapareciendo lentamente en la Oscuridad.

—Trai… dor…

Y, entonces, desapareció.

Riku, Donald y Goofy voltearon al escuchar una macabra carcajada tras ellos. Los dos guerreros del rey retrocedieron, sin creer lo que estaban viendo, mientras que el peliplateado permanecía inmóvil.

—Hola, Riku. ¿Te alegras de verme?

—No… no eres Sora… No puedes ser Sora…

De nuevo, otra carcajada.

—Me lo estoy pasando muy bien con este cuerpo. –comentó, y sonrió con malicia al ver cómo Riku apretaba sus puños, furioso. —Ahora que sé lo fuerte que me he vuelto, no necesito al maestro Xehanort. Puedo hacer esto yo solo.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? –preguntó Donald, avanzando con su bastón.

—Lo siento, pero os he dado demasiada información. –respondió sin más el moreno, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer de nuevo la llave-espada X en su mano. —Voy a divertirme un poco antes de acabar con el elegido de la llave-espada.

Tanto Donald como Goofy miraron a Riku, aterrados. Vanitas, sin embargo, seguía riendo.

—A Sora se le romperá el corazón cuando utilice su cuerpo para acabar contigo. –comentó, y volvió a echarse a reír. —Ah, espera, ¡que gracias a ti ya no tiene corazón!

—¡Hijo de…!

Armado con su llave-espada, Riku se abalanzó hacia él, pero Vanitas desapareció en la Oscuridad, dejando que pudieran escuchar su escandalosa carcajada unos segundos más.

—¡La puerta! –señaló Goofy.

De ella, podía verse como miles de sincorazón trataban de escapar. Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta, empujando para poder cerrarla, pero era demasiado pesada. Cuando Donald quiso mirar, gritó aterrado; se trataba de prácticamente un ejército de sincorazón realmente poderosos.

—¡No podemos dejar que salgan!

Y, entonces, algo golpeó a los que se encontraban más cerca de la puerta, derrotándolos de una sola estocada. Cuando Donald y Goofy quisieron averiguar de quién se trataba, quedaron paralizados al encontrarse con aquella inconfundible silueta, pequeña y de enormes orejas redondas.

—¡Su Majestad! –exclamaron ambos al unísono.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Tenemos que cerrar la puerta! –les respondió la voz del rey, alzando una llave-espada exactamente igual a la que Riku poseía, pero dorada.

—Pero, Majestad, si hacemos eso…

—No importa. Siempre hay una puerta hacia la luz. –aseguró, y Riku juraría que aquel ratón estaba mirándole mientras decía esas palabras. —Donald, Goofy, gracias.

De la llave-espada de Riku salió otro haz de luz, y no dudó en imitar al rey, alzándola y apuntando hacia el _Kingdom Hearts_ con ella. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente y los dos guerreros se quedaron mirándola con una expresión algo melancólica.

Habían conseguido detener a _Ansem_, habían salvado los Mundos, pero ninguno de los tres sentía que aquello había sido una victoria. El rey había quedado encerrado junto a los sincorazón y Sora continuaba desaparecido, con alguien que mientras tanto manipulaba su cuerpo y resultaba una nueva amenaza para todos los Mundos.

No, definitivamente, no habían ganado absolutamente nada. Su viaje no había terminado.

Riku agachó la cabeza, observando su llave-espada y recordando esa cálida sensación antes de derrotar a _Ansem_. Estaba convencido de que era real, se sentía demasiado real como para ser sólo su imaginación.

—Te salvaré, Sora. Te lo prometo.

...

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Un final... muy poco final, lo sé. Final abierto lo llaman. Pero es normal, teniendo en cuenta que realmente no es el final de la historia. Prometo publicar el epílogo cuanto antes, es muuuucho más corto que este capítulo, así que no me llevará mucho tiempo. No menosprecio este proyecto, se me van a retrasar todos los demás porque me detuve demasiado escribiendo este capítulo, pero... bueno, ha merecido la pena.

Muchas gracias a todos. Iba a escribir algo más o menos emotivo referente a lo que significa esta historia para mí, pero... creo que es más propicio hacerlo tras el epílogo, y no creo que lo leáis porque estaréis queriendo matarme por no daros ni una escena _fluff_ de Riku y Sora. ¡Compensaré eso, tarde o temprano!

Nada más, espero de verdad que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el epílogo, por fin. ¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Epílogo

Con más retraso de lo que había prometido, pero vuelvo una última vez con el epílogo de esta historia que tantos años me ha costado terminar. Y no puedo creerlo. Ya escribiré al final de éste una pequeña _despedida_ temporal, hasta que vuelva con la continuación. Por ahora, paso a las reviews:

**SexyDiva:** Contaba con tu review, y no me ha decepcionado. Mil gracias, de verdad. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que sigas leyéndome. Espero tener la continuación cuanto antes para que puedas disfrutarla, pero ya sabes, muchos proyectos encima no únicamente creativos y de mi gusto, para mi desgracia. Aún queda mucha historia y Riku no va a perdonarle a Vanitas que se haya llevado a _su _Sora. ¡Gracias una vez más!

**Nebyura: **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarte cuando vuelta. Respecto al epílogo... no, no es exactamente eso. Ahora lo verás, pero obviamente es posible que esa escena aparezca más adelante. ¡Gracias!

Y hasta aquí. Antes de pasar finalmente al epílogo, os recuerdo que es, además del final (final un poco cruel, pero final) de esta historia, es también una pequeña y ¿sutil? introducción a la segunda parte. Espero tenerla cuanto antes y, una vez más, gracias a todos.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

− **Amigo Imaginario −**

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

Los lentos pasos del muchacho eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquella silenciosa sala completamente blanca. O, al menos, así era hasta que _él _irrumpió en el Castillo del Olvido; ahora, cinco cuerpos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, ya desvaneciéndose, algunos de ellos agonizando.

Sólo uno de ellos, el líder de cabello rosado, fue capaz de entreabrir sus ojos para observar a su agresor, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, con aquella enorme y extraña llave-espada que había sido la causante de su nueva muerte.

—_Ella_… no está aquí. –informó, con voz ronca.

Vanitas se detuvo.

—Naminé… no está aquí. –continuó, haciendo una pausa para tragar saliva. —El número ocho, Axel… nos traicionó. Se la ha llevado con él.

Toda la respuesta que recibió fue una sonora carcajada por parte del misterioso joven, quién volteó para acercarse a él, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

—No, no, no… No es a esa chiquilla a la que busco. –respondió, agachándose para poder estar más cerca de su rostro. —En este castillo hay algo mucho más importante que una bruja capaz de manipular recuerdos.

El silencio del supuesto líder hizo que una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del joven de cabello azabache.

—¿Así que tu jefe os ha mandado a este castillo sin comentaros que hay una sala más aquí?

La forma en la que ese hombre ya moribundo fruncía el ceño sólo hizo que reprimiera una risilla algo cruel.

—Una lástima… Eso quiere decir que no me servís para nada.

El hombre de cabello rosado dejó escapar un fuerte grito de dolor cuando aquella llave-espada lo golpeó de nuevo, haciendo que desapareciera definitivamente.

Vanitas volvió a soltar otra carcajada, observando ahora la sala, ahora completamente vacía.

—Mira lo que has hecho, _Sora_.

* * *

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos sentados aquí…

Fue Kairi la que rompió el silencio. El joven albino se limitó a asentir, en silencio, apoyado en aquella enorme palmera torcida; esa en la que observaron tantos atardeceres los tres juntos, siempre hablando sobre la existencia de otros Mundos, sobre cómo serían o las aventuras que vivirían en ellos. Todo aquello conversaciones que, ahora, a ninguno de los dos amigos les resultaba apropiado recordado; era, incluso, doloroso.

Riku estaba cruzado de brazos, escondiendo su rostro tras los largos mechones plateados, incapaz de mirar a su amiga. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ni siquiera se sentía con valor para disculparse, ni había nada que decir. Mencionar a Sora no iba a provocar más que sufrimiento para ambos.

—Es increíble que nuestro Mundo haya vuelto. –la pelirroja volvió a hablar, consciente de que el mayor no parecía dispuesto a continuar la conversación. —Aparecieron de la nada, como un milagro.

¿Milagros? El peliplateado suspiró, negando débilmente con la cabeza.

—Es posible que sellar el _Kingdom Hearts_ tuviera algo que ver. Los Mundos cautivos por la Oscuridad son restaurados. –explicó.

—Qué bueno…

Kairi se encontraba sentada sobre aquella palmera, moviendo sus piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en sus muslos y mirando al horizonte, como siempre hacía. O, al menos, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, al otro lado de aquel improvisado asiento. Dónde _él _solía sentarse, o más bien tumbarse entre bostezos mientras sus dos amigos le reprendían por ser tan holgazán.

Y Riku no pasó inadvertido ese gesto de su amiga. Pero, una vez más, guardó silencio.

—Esos dos han dicho que es cuestión de tiempo que las barreras entre los Mundos volverán a aparecer. –continuó, volviendo la vista al horizonte, sin mirar a la pelirroja.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Las Islas estarán protegidas de los sincorazón y la Oscuridad.

—Pero no podremos salir de ellas. –dedujo Kairi. Pero, al ver cómo Riku volvía a agachar la cabeza, sonrió con cierta tristeza. —No _podré_ salir de ellas. –corrigió.

El joven asintió.

—Tengo que encontrar la forma de salvar a Sora.

Con un suspiro, Kairi bajó del árbol, apoyando una de sus manos en el viejo tronco mientras miraba a su amigo, aún sonriendo y negando débilmente con la cabeza.

—No tienes que hacerlo solo. Sora es _nuestro_ amigo. –le recordó. —No quiero estar sentada esperando mientras pones tu vida en peligro para traerlo aquí.

Vacilante, Riku levantó lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de su amiga. Esos ojos azules, brillantes y puros que, por un instante, le recordaron a los de su mejor amigo. No le juzgaban, esos ojos tristes y preocupados no estaban juzgándole ni despreciándole. Y no conseguía entender por qué; si Sora no volvía nunca más junto a ellos, era por su culpa.

—Debes quedarte. –insistió. —Si no puedo protegerte y te ocurre algo… Sora nunca me lo perdonaría.

Kairi negó varias veces con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro después. Cerró sus ojos llevándose las manos tras la espalda como siempre solía hacer.

—Aún no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? –murmuró, y nuevamente suspiró.

El de los ojos aguamarina se quedó observándola, sin entender qué quiso decir con esas palabras, mientras ella parecía buscar algo que sólo pudo ver cuando ésta se acercó a él, cogiendo sus manos y obligándole a aceptarlo; era una especie de colgante con forma de estrella, probablemente hecho con esas conchas que Kairi siempre recogía de la playa mientras ellos buscaban el material necesario para construir la balsa.

Se quedó mirándolo, sin comprender nada, para mirar después a su amiga, confundida.

—¿Qué…?

—Es mi amuleto de la suerte. –explicó. —¡Tenéis que traérmelo de vuelta, eh! –advirtió, ahora con los brazos en jarras y ligeramente inclinada hacia su amigo.

—Traértelo…

—Sí. Cuando encuentres a Sora. –continuó, separándose, ahora algo más seria.

Riku sostuvo con fuerza el amuleto de su amiga, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Traeré a Sora de vuelta, lo prometo.

Después del asentimiento de la pelirroja, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada más. Riku desvió la mirada hacia la playa, dónde Donald y Goofy lo esperaban junto a la nave Gumi, ese medio de transporte tan poco discreto que, al parecer, utilizaron junto al joven castaño para viajar por los Mundos. Método que, tal vez, no les sirviera de nada cuando las barreras terminaran de regenerarse.

—Debo irme. –dijo, siendo él quién rompió el silencio esta vez. —Si nos quedamos más tiempo, los demás vendrán y…

—Lo entiendo. –lo cortó Kairi, quién ahora le daba la espalda y miraba hacia el horizonte. —Riku… ¿Qué voy a decirles? A Tidus, a Wakka, a Selphie… a tus padres… a… _sus _padres.

El ahora elegido de la llave-espada quedó inmóvil al escuchar la voz de Kairi quebrarse. No necesitaba ver el rostro de la joven para saber que estaba llorando; ese ligero temblor en sus manos, la forma en que apretó sus puños después, cómo agachaba la cabeza y, posteriormente, los sollozos, eran suficiente para que incluso pudiera imaginar la expresión que debía tener ahora. Y sólo podía sentirse culpable.

Y, aún así, incapaz de disculparse. Una disculpa no era suficiente.

—No lo sé. –confesó finalmente.

¿Qué podía decirles a los padres de Sora? ¿Y a los suyos? Ninguna de las escasas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza parecían servir para calmarlos, ni siquiera las peores mentiras. Nada podía justificar tantos meses desaparecidos.

Pero ella sólo asintió, sin mirarle. No iba hacerlo. No mientras estaba llorando.

—Ya… ya se me ocurrirá algo. Vete… vete antes de que te vean…

Riku sólo obedeció, en completo silencio, dejando aquel pequeño islote que tantos recuerdos guardaba consigo; recuerdos que, ahora, le dejaban una dolorosa sensación agridulce. La misma sensación que le provocaba el nombre de ese chico castaño, siempre tan despistado y dormilón. La misma que le transmitían esos ojos azules, inocentes y siempre mirándole, que ahora sólo podía recordar.

Quería llorar, pero, al contrario que su amiga, él no se sentía con derecho para hacerlo.

Llegó por fin a la playa, dónde ambos compañeros de viaje de Sora le esperaban junto a ella. Ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra; Riku sabía que, a pesar de todo, el mago aún desconfiaba de él. Por otro lado, Goofy le dedicó una mirada de compasión que sólo le hizo sentirse más miserable. No necesitaba compasión, y tampoco la merecía.

—Vamos.

Ambos asintieron, entrando en la nave. Riku tomó aire antes de hacerlo y dio el primer paso hacia ella, vacilante. Pero se detuvo al sentir un misterioso escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

"_Riku"_

Se detuvo.

Reconocía esa voz, y estaba convencido de que se le paró el corazón.

Volteó para mirar hacia atrás, y sólo pudo temblar, observando a ese joven castaño que le observaba, con sus manos detrás de la nuca y una radiante sonrisa que no tardó demasiado en convertirse en una traviesa risilla.

—¡Vaya cara de idiota se te ha quedado!

Riku no fue capaz de reaccionar. No dejó de mirarle, boquiabierto, convencido de que debía estar soñando, o volviéndose completamente loco.

—¿S-Sora…?

¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué reía y le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Te vas, ¿verdad? –preguntó el joven, bajando ahora sus brazos.

Asintió.

—Kairi estará bien. Te lo prometo. Los sincorazón no podrán llegar hasta ella.

Esa sonrisa, ya no tan alegre e infantil como recordaba, hizo que sintiera una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Parecía triste, cansada, decaída. Nunca había visto a Sora sonreír así.

No. Nada estaba como siempre. Ni siquiera la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

—No lo entiendes. –murmuró, sorprendiéndole, mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza. —Aunque… supongo que es mi culpa. –añadió, rascándose la cabeza.

—Sora, yo… lo sien-

—No. –lo cortó el menor. —No lo digas. Está bien, ¿vale?

Se mordió el labio, apretando sus puños.

—¿¡_Está bien_!? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sora? –espetó, avanzando dos pasos hacia él.

Y horrorizándose al ver que el ojiazul retrocedía otros dos, agachando la cabeza, como si estuviera asustado.

—Riku, _por favor_…

El peliplateado agachó la cabeza, en silencio, escondiéndose una vez más tras su cabello.

—Puedes hacerlo. –continuó Sora. —Vanitas no es rival para ti. Nadie lo es. ¡Eres el mejor, Riku! Siempre lo has sido.

A pesar de que temía derrumbarse si lo hacía, Riku se atrevió a levantar lentamente la cabeza para mirarle. Volvía a sonreírle, con esa expresión inocente que sólo él podía mostrar.

—Te esperaré. Esperaré a que vengas a por mí. Como… cuando éramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas?

Riku sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo ese angustioso nudo en su garganta. Lo recordaba, pero no quería escuchar a Sora decirlo y, aún así, era incapaz de suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

Y continuó:

—Siempre me perdía aquí, ¡era muy despistado! Pero… tú siempre me encontrabas. Aunque se hiciera de noche, nunca dejabas de buscarme.

No fue capaz de decirle nada. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo cómo éste temblaba.

—No tengo miedo, Riku. –concluyó el castaño. —Creo en ti.

Pero Riku no se sentía tan optimista. Y sabía que, si esta era la última vez que vería a su mejor amigo –si realmente estaba viéndole– tenía que decírselo. _Debía_ decírselo, aunque ya no sirviera de nada.

—Sora. –lo llamó con voz queda, mirándole, viendo cómo este le dedicaba esa expresión de confusión que, en otra ocasión, le habría hecho reír. —Necesito… decirte algo.

Casi sonrió al ver al ojiazul asentir con timidez, esperando.

—Sora, yo te…

Pero, entonces, la estridente voz de Donald lo interrumpió:

—¿¡Vas a subir ya a la nave!? Si no nos damos prisa, ¡nos descubrirán!

Riku volteó, molesto, mirando hacia ese medio de transporte que más bien parecía un juguete, frunciendo el ceño. Sólo sería un minuto. Un último minuto.

Pero cuando quiso volver a mirar a Sora, ya no había nadie. Estaba solo.

No había podido decírselo.

—Voy.

Con un cansado suspiro, se dirigió a la nave. Era de esperar, después de todo, que se tratara sólo de su imaginación. Era imposible que Sora estuviera en las Islas, junto a él.

"_Riku"_

Volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez sabía que Sora no estaba ahí.

"_Yo también te quiero"_

Y, entonces, a pesar de ser consciente de que carecía del derecho para hacerlo, Riku lloró.

**F I N**

* * *

Después de prácticamente tres años escribiendo esta historia, no creí que pondría esa última palabra. Aunque sí sabía que haría la continuación y que, por supuesto, dejaría alguna incógnita sin resolver que, por supuesto, resolveré en la continuación. Y, bueno, _allé _voy con la despedida, intentaré no ponerme demasiado sentimental:

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta final. Esta historia significa mucho para mí; han sido tres años, han pasado muchas cosas y, si la releyera, notaría los cambios (buenos y malos, psicológicos y a nivel de escritura) que he sufrido a lo largo de todos estos capítulos, parones y disculpas. Creo que es el primer fan fic que llevo a su fin, y eso significa mucho para mí. Sé que no es perfecto y que tiene sus errores, pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de él.

Una vez más, os agradezco haberme leído. Nos vemos en la continuación, que espero tener lo antes posible.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
